


Panacea

by CinnamonBoi



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Hisashi Midorya as Marquis, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Jargon, Midoriya Izuku Has a Healing Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoya Izuku as Panacea, Multi, Smoking, Villain Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBoi/pseuds/CinnamonBoi
Summary: “I have made peace with this, young man!” Toshinori snapped, the first truly honest answer he had given the boy, to his shame. “One day I will pass on the torch for the next generation of heroes. My day… it’s just coming sooner than expected.” Toshinori couldn’t continue to speak to this kid. It was taking too much out of him. It was scratching at old wounds. Reminding him uncomfortably of his old sidekick and the argument they had at their parting.As he reached the door into the building the boy spoke one last time, voice pleading and quiet, almost broken. “Just let me give you one more day…”





	1. Life is cruel to All

People are not born equal.

That is the hard truth in this world of superpowers. In this world of Heroes and Villains. In a world where fantasy was reality. In a world where the exceptional was the norm. In a world of quirks.

People are not born equal.

In the same world that was home to a man who can change the very weather also lived a small girl who could do nothing more than make flowers bloom. In the same world where one boy on the play ground could hover an inch off the ground another could create fires hot enough to melt steel.

People are not born equal.

Midoriya Izuku knows this better than most. He had seen many people, many powers. He had _Seen _many powers and the biological mechanisms that allowed them to operate. Had seen the extra systems inside the heroes he had met and shaken hands with. Seen the beauty of a quirk’s hidden complexities, and the style of a quirk’s refined simplicity. Midoriya. Izuku was embarrassed to admit his reactions to some of these quirks had wierded-out the other people at those public signings.

Ever since Izuku had gotten his quirk He wanted to be a Hero. To be someone who would save people with a smile. That would bring hope to those that saw him. “No one will die,” they would think. Midoya. “Because he is here.” He had the power to help, it was his responsibility to do so. Anything less would be an insult to heroes. Midoriya. Anything less would be a disappointment.

“Midoriya!” Izuku jumped noticing the voice of his teacher. “I would appreciate if you did not drift off in my class.” The maths teacher scolded. Izuku’s fellow students were laughing and whispering to themselves, they had thought he was weird since they had started middle school together. “Do you think so little of school?”

_Yes. _

“No Ma’am.” Izuku said quietly, biting his tongue. School was in the way. He could be training more or studying anatomy or biology, pharmacology, anything that had anything to do with his quirk. With the work he would do as a hero.

“If you continue to say things like that young man, I will have to give you a detention.” His teacher informed him. Izuku winced realizing he had been mumbling.

“Sorry ma’am.” Izuku mumbled dejectedly.

Izuku continued the rest of the class giving a token effort to pay attention. He fidgeted quite a lot feeling the need to get away. He took to twirling his pen to keep his hands busy after he finished the day’s hand out ahead of the rest of the class. Only his childhood friend had finished before him.

Izuku wasted no time in leaving when the bell rang.

“Hey Nerd!” An abrasive voice from behind made him jump slightly.

“Kacchan…” Izuku looked back at the taller boy. Next to Bakugou’s 5’9” Izuku’s 5’4” made the other boy look like a mouse before a lion. His wide expressive eyes the freckles and messy curls on the plain boy only making him look even more vulnerable in front of the Bakugou’s angular features.

“You need to watch your mouth with the Math Witch.” Baqkugou huffed.

“Sorry.” Izuku looked away from his almost-friend’s intense stare. “You were probably thinking it too.”

“Yeah, well I’m not stupid enough to say that shit in in front of someone who can keep me from training.” Bakugou returned elbowing Izuku in the ribs none too gently. “You’re still spouting that shit about being a hero, Nerd. The Teach even said you applied to UA this morning.”

Izuku kept looking away knowing already the frustrated look the other boy wore. "I have to at least try. I can’t do nothing.”

“Just become a doctor. Shitty nerd.” There was a huff. “You have no place on the battlefield. Stop trying to get on my level.”

“But what if it’s too late!” Izuku returned looking at the other boy. “What if they die before they can be saved, what if thy don’t make it to my hospital!” I would have failed.

“Just leave that to me!” Bakugou yelled back. “What do you think you can do Hah!? You’re worse than useless against a villain!”

“I can fight! I’ve trained for this!” Izuku shouted back, standing straight from his hunch. Surprisingly powerful muscles flexed as he shifted his weight. He didn’t care that it had become a full-blown argument just a few feet from the main gate or that the other students were giving them resigned looks.

“And what good will that be if you don’t have a quirk that can actually help you!” Bakugou yelled back his equally muscled frame getting into Izuku’s face, light popping and sparks formed in his hand threateningly. “You think you can take Me on!? Huh!?”

“I-“Izuku faltered slightly. He couldn’t. Bakugou was a natural born fighter. Izuku had seen the other boys’ muscles and quirk in detail, he probably knew Bakugou's strength better than the boy himself did.

“What do you think the villains are going to do if you are on the battlefield, HAH!?” Bakugou took a step forward forcing izuku to take a step back. “Of course, they would take you out first! You’re a liability!”

“I- I can’t just do nothing!” Izuku protested losing the force in his voice.

“That’s exactly what you will do! You can barely heal a broken bone in an hour and you think you will have the time to help anyone in the middle of a fight!? And what If you get Hurt, HUH!?” Bakugou challenged, Izuku could almost imagined that he heard the other boy’s voice crack. “You can’t even use your quirk on yourself! Just become a doctor and spare yourself and everyone else the Trouble!”

Izuku was silent for a while as he stared at the ground. “I have to Kacchan.” Izuku said at last as he shouldered passed the other boy.

“Shitty Nerd.” Izuku heard the other boy growl under his breath as they went their separate ways.

-o0O0o-

Izuku sat under a bridge taking deep breaths and blowing smoke into the air.

School had already been stressful enough, imagining all the progress that was missing out on in his training while he was stuck in that building always started getting to him around the last period. The most recent argument with Kacchan only made his anxiety worse.

Izuku took another drag and slowly let more smoke into the spicy air.

He had thought about it before of course. The argument was hardly the only time those things had occurred to Izuku. For all the effort he had put into being able to protect himself or rescue people or do anything at all really. All it would take is one villain and he would never be able to help anyone ever again. He would be a disappointment.

It wasn’t enough. He had to work harder.

Izuku brought a shaky hand to his lips and breathed in for 3 and blew another cloud into the air for 4.

He had seen first hand the effects that smoking had on a person later in life, he’d seen the beginnings of cancer in one of his neighbors’ lungs, it wasn’t that he was ignorant of the risks. He just needed something to help him calm down when he became too anxious. Today was just a bad day.

Walked over to the trash can to put out and throw away his cigarette.

Something wet and viscous flowed around him and for a brief moment Izuku panicked before the slime made contact with his skin. And then Izuku was lost in his perception. Every working of the villain’s biology, for that is all it could have been, was visible to Izuku. The way the slime’s surface tension was actually made up of countless cells hosting double duty as both muscle and membrane. How they stretched and contracted in such a way to affect the fluid beneath. How that fluid was a plasma holding within it long strings of lipids with receptors to act as both chemical energy storage and nervous system. How…

Izuku’s need to breath and the alarming lack of air brought him back to his present situation. In his panic he wondered if he would have been able to hold his breath longer if he didn’t have such an unhealthy habit.

“A medium sized body suit…” The slime villain purred into his ear even as he forced his way into Izuku’s throat. “And so docile! You’re a real lifesaver kid!”

Izuku acted out of panic and the senses he still had of the villain’s biology. He flicked his cigarette at the eye.

“Fuck!” The villain recoiled releasing Izuku for just long enough for him to draw breath. “You just had to make this difficult!” The villain enveloped Izuku once more this time attempting to shake him around to scare the fight out of him.

Izuku was panicking again. This was exactly what Kacchan said would happen and he wasn’t even a hero yet! He tried to reach out with his power to change something.

The Membrane! He could change the cellular properties so that the villain lost cohesion! But… How long would it take? Would he be in time? What if he killed the villain!? No! the membrane cells have a self repairing property if he just makes a hole for himself to get out of, the villain would be able to seal up the break and survive!

But did he have time?

**“Fear Not Kid!”** A clang and a clatter was heard from behind. **“For I Am Here!”**

“Oh no…” The villain gasped even as izuku began to lose conscience.

**“TEXAS!”**

“No…”

**“SMASH!”** an overwhelming air current blew the slime away and Izuku saw a broad and powerful form before him as he lost his hold on the waking world.

-o0O0o-

Hey…

Hey…

Hey.

Young man. Midoriya was getting little glimpses of something amazing but lacked the self awareness to focus on it. Something, no, someone was tapping his cheek.

Izuku opened his eyes to the ever-smiling face of the number one hero, ALL Might. He stared wide eyed for a lot longer than even he was comfortable. The hero he most looked up to, most aspired to be like. The idol of all of Japan, no, the world stood above him.

Under a dingy bridge.

**“I’m sorry young man! That villain had gotten away from me!”** Izuku came back to himself at the #1’s words. **“Mistakes like that aren’t really my style but fear not!” **The man held up a soda bottle.** “The villain has been contained!”**

  
A-A-A-ALL Might!?” Izuku said. He meant to voice a whole host of other more measured responses to his idol’s appearance but he had never been good at that when it came to heroes. Especially not one’s like All Might. “Ah! Autograph… I know I have my notebook somewhere here.”

“**Oh, you mean this?”** All might asked, holding the book out for him. **“I must say these are quite something! The detail and understanding with which you document quirks is astounding Young Man!”**

“Ah. Thank you.” Izuku said taking the book and touching his idols hand. Getting his first true view of the symbol of peace since he came to lucidity.

Izuku froze in shock, his expression stuck in its smile. Which was a good thing or he would be showing his idol a look of horror.

How…

How could any one…

Izuku came to as the contact was broken too dazed and desperate to hear any of All might’s words. All he could see was that he was about to jump away.

Izuku could do something! He _had_ to Help!

“W-WAIT!” Izuku reached to stop his hero. And suddenly they were in the air. It was all Izuku could do to hold on and not fall to his death.

**“Hey now!”** All might called back as he noticed the extra weight. **“Such enthusiasm is a bit much young man!”**

“I-I Need to-“ Izuku tried to articulate passed the wind pressure but just couldn’t do it.

**“Ok. Ok. Just close your mouth.”** All might cough into his hand sparking fresh panic in Izuku’s mind.

They landed with a loud bang but not even a chipped tile of property damage under All Might’s feet.

All Might grumbled as he walked away. **“I am truly out of time.”** The symbol of peace began to walk away not even turning to look at Izuku. He was mad. That was fine. He just wanted to help.

“W-Wait!”

**“I will not!”** All Might answered back. Tears of frustration pricked at Izuku’s eyes.

“PLEASE!” Izuku curled his hands into fists at his side. “LET ME HEAL YOU!”

All Might stopped dead. **“Heal... **Me…?**”**

“I-I-” Izuku swallowed hard to get passed his nerves. “I saw your lung… when we touched hands… I’m sorry! I know it’s a breach of privacy!” Izuku watch as the shocked face of all might turned to regard him even as his frame became skeletal and hunched. “Even while you have an injury like that. Even when you’re…” izuku bit down on that final word, not willing to give it voice. “You still continue saving people. You still smile!”

“Young man…”

“Please let me save you!” Izuku said finally as he bowed to the symbol of peace. There was deafening silence in the wake of his plea.

-o0O0o-

Yagi Toshinori stared at the boy in front of him in shock. Before him was someone who not moments ago he had saved from near guaranteed death. Who fumbled and stuttered as he asked for an autograph.

Here was a boy trying to save him.

The symbol of peace. The undaunted champion of the people. The invincible pillar of society. Here stood a mere boy trying to save him. Trying to give him hope.

Even if the boy could do nothing perhaps…

“The world’s best and brightest couldn’t save me.” Toshinori started slowly. “What makes you capable of something they couldn’t do?” it was harsh but he would not fool himself with false hopes. Not after he had already steeled his resolve.

“My power is classified as healing…” the boy began. “**Panacea**. I can diagnose and heal any living thing…” the boy paused and fidgeted. “I know it’s illegal. I tried to get my mom to take me again… but that isn’t what my quirk actually does.” The boy looked away at Toshinori’s searching eyes. “Biokenisis. I can manipulate organic material that I touch. I could make you a new lung. A new stomach… It would just… take a long time.”

“I don’t have long young man.” All Might answered. The boy had seen the extent of the damages, he knew the boy had put it together.

“I- I know.” He choked on a sob as he spoke. “But I can do this. Please. It will be like an organ transplant.”

“My body reacted violently to the one’s they attempted.” Toshinori violently squashed the hope that bubbled in his chest. For all the good intentions of the boy and for all his power Toshinori had precious little left to gamble with for him to be putting it all on this kid.

“We won’t have to transplant it! I can grow it directly from your body! No surgery at all! I was able to help my mom recover from a spinal injury! I can do the same for you. You just need to eat enough for me to have the material!” the boy tried to be reassuring though the nearly babbled delivery did not inspire confidence in Toshinori.

“I cant eat very much Young Ma-“

“DAMNIT! Let me save you!” The boy shouted. “You’re dying…”

“A hero must be willing to risk their life.” Toshinori said. Though he couldn’t bring himself to look into the boy’s tear-filled eyes. What a pathetic excuse.

“This is different!” The boy argued taking a step forward. His previous nervous air replaced with boldness and frustration.

“I have made peace with this young man!” Toshinori snapped, the first truly honest answer he had given the boy, to his shame. “One day I will pass on the torch for the next generation of hero. My day… it’s just coming sooner than expected.” Toshinori couldn’t continue to speak to this kid. It was taking too much out of him. It was scratching at old wounds. Reminding him uncomfortably of his old sidekick and the argument they had at their parting.

As he reached the door into the building the boy spoke one last time, voice pleading and quiet, almost broken. “Just let me give you one more day…”

Toshinori breathed out and closed his eyes to center himself, before opening the door and walking away. “You have given me a lot to think about… Young Man.”

-o0O0o-

Izuku fretted more than he ever had in all his life. Not since his mother’s injury had he been so tightly wound. He had failed. The hero of the people didn’t want to be saved and he had failed. Someone who needed saving… How could he help anyone if the most important person to the world wouldn’t be saved.

he was a disappointment.

He pawed at his pocket for the carton of cigarettes but couldn’t find them. He sighed as he changed directions to run to the store before he went to the train station. There was a convenience store on this side of town that didn’t ID him anymore.

The sound of explosions and a crowd drew his attention. Another Villain attack, and all these people just standing around… All these heroes just standing around? Yelling at each other?

Something was wrong.

Waiting for a suitable quirk?

What was happening? He couldn’t see…

A glimpse was all he got through the crowed. The frightened eyes of a boy his age.

He was already sprinting passed the barricade by the time his brain had processed that the boy was Kacchan. He was already recalling his previous struggles with the villain and the information he had been working with. He was already reaching out with one hand towards his friend even as he threw his back pack at the villain’s eye.

The villain flinched back from the projectile, the corner of his notebook flying from the container and hitting the villain in the eye.

He had contact with the membrane and started working as fast as possible the slime around his friend’s head slowed down and started running in rivulets to the ground. It was barely a quart of effected fluid and izuku was already suffering from a the start of a headache as he went cell by cell effecting his change and fighting off the rest of the membrane as it attempted to close the gap in its coherency.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Bakugou yelled as the slime around his mouth had lost just enough cohesion for him to speak and breath freely.

“My legs just moved on their own!” Izuku yelled as he grabbed his friend. His body pivoted twisting and bending as he put all of his weight and power into an over the shoulder throw. Tearing his friend from the weakened slime. “You… Looked like you needed saving.”

“You Brats!” The slime villain yelled surging forward to try and engulf both teens.

**“DETROIT!”** All might in his muscled glory stood before them in an instant. Fist reared back and, Izuku was shocked to see, blood at the corner of his mouth. **“SMAAASH!”**

The wind pressure was intense. The villain was scattered and the fires that had been burning away at the shops all around were put out. Izuku barely held back unbidden tears. The very weather was changed by that punch.

Such power. People were not born equal but Life was cruel to all.

-o0O0o-

“DEKU!” Izuku turned to look down the street at his friend. It had been a very long time since Kacchan had called him that. “I didn’t ask you to save me!” The boy looked pissed. “You could’ve… YOU WERE JUST IN THE WAY! Got That!” Bakugou didn’t even let him answer before he turned about quickly and started walking away in a huff.

“At least I could save you…” Izuku muttered softly.

**“I AM HERE!”** All might yelled taking him completely off guard.

“All Might?” Izuku asked shocked “weren’t you surrounded by reporters?”

**“HA HA HA. Losing the press is child’s play Young Man! Why you ask?”** All might stood in his signature pose. **“Because I am All** Mi—” Blood flew from the now skeletal man as he descended into a coughing fit.

“Young Man.” All Might continued in a more subdued tone. “I come to give you an apology, a thank you and an offer.” All might

“I am sorry. I could not bring myself to accept up on that roof. I was so set on my path.” All Might closed his eyes, he looked resigned but calm. “Thank you, Young Man, for pulling out of that darkness. If you hadn’t made the offer that you did, hadn’t moved to save that boy when you did… I would be little more than a man in a muscle suit right now.”

“No No. I didn’t really do much. Even my quirk wasn’t able to really help in the situation…”

“Even still… When no one else stepped forward it was you, the boy who even tried to save the symbol of peace, that ran ahead.” All Might’s eyes bore into Izuku’s with overwhelming intensity but Izuku couldn’t look away as tears began to fall. “You are a true hero. One worthy of passing the torch on to. I want you to become my disciple and inherit my power.

“Huh? Inherit? That huge network of power?” Izuku asked aloud. “That can be passed on?”

“You have seen it?” All Might asked surprised.

“Only briefly… it was… not easy to see, and I was distracted by… your… uh, injury.”

“In answer to you question, then, yes. This power is One for All. A brilliantly burning torch that was handed down to me by my predecessor. Each bearer of one for all adds their strength to it and refines it, then passes it on the next who refines it and passes it on the next. Creating a network of power, a legacy and purpose of saving those that cry out for help. That is what I am offering you.” Izuku stared at All Might, the symbol of peace offering him something extraordinary even in this world. “I am asking if you will accept this responsibility.”

Izuku had to think for only a moment to come to his decision. "I will.”

“Ha Ha. Such a quick decision.” All Might smiled briefly before looking down. “And finally, young man…”

Izuku watched shocked and dumbfounded as he stuttered and fretted. His Hero knelt in front of him putting his forehead to the ground. The symbol of peace bowed in front of him.

“Please Save me.”


	2. We fight our way uphill

Inko Midoriya busied herself with the inane work of the stay at home mom. The floors were already clean but she swept at them anyway. Being busy helped her cope with the stresses that came with being a single mother.

She had only moments ago seen on the news her son’s acts of heroism. Izuku was also late in coming home. Keeping her hands busy would help her collect her thoughts, so she swept the floor for the third time that hour, dinner sitting covered on the stove top.

Inko felt pain from her lower back. Her legs becoming numb, week, wavering as she leaned heavily on the dining table to hold herself up.

She took deep breaths and, relying on the table and using the broom as a make shift cane, walked in sight of the door. She used her quirk to pull the cane that leaned against the wall by the shoe rack to her. She took another deep breath and began her difficult journey to the broom closet on the other end of the living room.

She quickly put the broom away. Leaning it against the mop and an old folded up wheelchair.

She only allowed herself a sigh of relief once she settled herself onto the couch. The pain remained persistent but she didn’t have to worry about falling to the floor anymore. Without Izuku here she wouldn’t be sure how long she would have been there.

She stared at her home as she waited for the pain to subside. The small room (both kitchen and living room) had only just enough space to not feel cluttered with the dining table and the couch. two bed rooms and one bath, four small rooms in total. small though it was, the furniture she had chosen to fill it with was all nice, comfortable couch, even more comfortable beds and they even had a very nice large tv on the wall. With the money Izuku’s father gave her every month she could probably afford to rent a high-end apartment for her and Izuku to live in. He had even offered to buy them a house all their own.

After her injury though she couldn’t live in a place with stairs, even after she had come so far in her recovery, she still couldn’t rely too heavily on her legs. Going out for groceries was a herculean task, but one she put the effort into everyday. For her to have to travel to the washroom in the middle of the night would be too risky if it was any farther from her than it already was.

Inko heard a key scrape against the lock. She looked around with hopeful watery eyes as her sweet boy opened the door.

Izuku looked tired and bruised but he wore a smile on his face that, if only a little, chipped away at some of her concern.

“Izuku!” Inko called wincing as she turned herself to face her son. “Sweetie, I saw the news. Are you all right?”

“Mom, I’m okay. Really…” Her son said turning his smile towards her fully and trying to make reassuring gestures.

“Izuku. That was really reckless.” She admonished though she lacked the conviction to put much force in her words. “I just want to know that you are ok.”

“Thanks mom…” Izuku frowned as he looked over her. “Mom? Are you ok?” He came closer reaching a hand out. Inko shifted slightly further away from his reach, prompting his look to grow worried. “Mom. Did your legs seize again?”

“No. Sweetie I’m fine.” Inko tried to reassure. “It’s just a little pain that’s all.”

“Mom… I can take care of it for you.” Izuku said holding his hand out in offer. “We are overdue for a healing session as it is.”

“You had such an eventful day sweetheart; I couldn’t ask you to do this after what you have been through.” She shifted slightly trying to ignore the burning pain.

“Mom. I’ll never be too tired to help you.” He walked around the couch and took her hands in his. Already Inko could feel the pain starting to fade. “Tell me if anything feels off to you mom.”

“I will Sweetie.” Inko watched her son work, the relief clearly visible on his face. “Tell me about your day.”

And so, he did.

Inko didn’t pay the details much mind though, just basking in the sound of her child’s voice. Hearing about how he met All Might, she could tell there was more to the story that he was keeping from her but she could feel her son’s joy and couldn’t bring herself to call him on it. She just listened.

But what she truly focussed on was her son himself, the body in front of her.

Her concerned eyes drifted over Izuku’s large round eyes, so much like her own. the concerning presence of dark bags under his eyes telling Inko that he had been staying up late again.

His round face was slightly sallow and the cheeks thinner than Inko was comfortable with. He was neglecting meals again. She had been trying so hard to cook for him, and he always ate every scrap of whatever she made, but he must be skipping school lunches.

Inko was worried that her son was working himself to the bone. She was proud of his dream and the effort he put forward for it. But he was in such a rush. Once he had told her that school took up too much time, that he didn’t have time left in his days to pursue heroics. He had a whole life ahead of him to reach his dream.

He didn’t need to do this to himself.

“you don’t need to hold the world up Izuku.” Inko said in a quiet moment. Causing her son’s eyes to lock onto hers.

“I know mom.” He looked down, letting her hands go. “But I can try, so I have to do something.” He said giving her a strained smile. She had never seen him look so tired.

No matter what she said her son wouldn’t change his course. He wouldn’t waiver from this. “You are so much like your father.” She says with a sad smile.

This doesn’t make Inko feel any better.

-o0O0o-

“Tell me, young Midoriya, where do you feel you fall short?”

Izuku looked up at All Might’s question. “I need some way to defend myself against other quirks. As a healer I’m a target.” Izuku answered remembering his fight with the slime villain and his argument with Kacchan.

“Not a bad answer.” Gaunt cheeks and sunken eyes bobbed as All Might acknowledged Midoriya’s point. “But that comes with experience more than anything else. And we are hoping to rectify that with _One for_ _All_ regardless.”

“No Kid.” All Might turned away from Midorya to look out over the trash covered beach. “You already have the drive and the heart to become a great hero. Your body is _almos_t a suitable vessel for _One for All_ as it stands.” All Might turned back to Midoriya and took a few steps closer. “There is no shortcut for your lack of experience.” All Might put his hands on Midorya’s shoulders. “What you need, young Midoriya, Is to Refine your Focus.”

Izuku blinked at the man. “My focus? I can focus on a person’s biology down to the cellular level though? I mean I’ve tried to focus smaller than that but the backlash is usually so great that I can’t stay standing if I do that. Using my quirk already takes all of my focus to operate. Do you mean we are going to improve my ability to do that then? But…”

“Stop. Stop.” All Might interrupted putting a hand to his forehead and gesturing for Izuku to let him explain. “Not what I meant, Kid. Let us go over what your training was before now. You go through several reps of Calisthenics at any available opportunity.”

“well, yes.” Izuku answered. “I need the muscular endurance if I am going to stay active long enough to heal someone all throughout a rescue operation. And me and my mom don’t have room to keep weights in the apartment.”

“That’s fine, young Midoriya. On its own it is a very brilliant example of foresight. But let us continue.” All Might said continuing a count on his fingers. “You have done some weight training on and off for the past two years.”

“If I’m not strong enough…” Izuku began only to be hushed by All Might.

“You have trained in Karate, Judo, Boxing, Thai chi and a few hero variants that have become popular recently. All over the course of the passed six years. The variety is astounding honestly, and the base that you have picked up may still be invaluable to you, but…” All Might huffed making izuku nervous, where was his new mentor going with this, it all sounded good to him but… “Well, let us continue. You have started studying introductory and intermediate college level literature in the fields of biology, medicine, physiology, health and fitness, pharmacology, and quirkology all of this in the last three years.” All Might breathed in. “All while continuing to go to school eat a healthy diet and get enough sleep.” Izuku fidgeted slightly, this was starting to sound kind of like something his mother had said to him once. “So tell me...”

“What do you have to show for it?”

“Huh?” izuku asked dumbfounded. The question floored him. Was All Might saying he wasn’t doing enough? That he wasn’t doing good enough?

“In karate, which belt did you make it to before you moved on to something else?” All Might asked leveling him with an uncomfortable stare, evidently already guessing the answer.

“white.” Izuku mumbled.

“White.” All Might reaffirmed, voice without judgement. “and your research? You have notes upon notes about quirks, but what use have you made from your medical research? In all the many fields you have been studying have you made anything of it? Your understanding of the body is astounding and aided by your quirk it may well become unrivaled one day.”

Izuku just continued to fret, not noticing All Might’s expression softening.

“That you have anything to show for your efforts is astounding and a clear sign of the work you have put forward.” All Might buffed up and clapped Izuku on the back to snap him from his stupor. “**You, My Boy, Are adept at pre-empting failure! A valuable skill for a hero, when we are putting our lives on the line to save others. But you have neglected to build yourself for success!”**

Izuku looked up at his hero, now truly lost. “Build for success? Isn’t it the same thing?”

“**As I said. You lack focus! For the next eight months we are going to trim the fat off your old training regiment! I have it broken down in a three-phase plan!”** All Might said pulling out a stack of papers.

“When did you have time to make this.” Izuku asked reading through the document, it was quite in depth. “I only told you about my old regiment twenty minutes ago…”

“**Ha HA HA! Don’t worry about such little things Young Midoriya! Look to your own future!” **All Might smiled broadly, teeth glinting in the sun.

“Um ok…” Izuku said still trying to puzzle over it in the back of his mind. “So, phase one involves cleaning up this beach?” Izuku looked around at the trash piled high all around them.

**“Of course! Hero work is all about volunteer work!”** All Might spoke “**It may not be Glamourous but it is work well worth doing. Besides that, phase one will be used to build physical strength and endurance, taking that base you have built for yourself and turning it, truly, into one of your strengths!”**

“I… see.” Izuku did see, it finaly clicked, his hero had to spell it out for him but he saw where he had been going wrong.

“**Be sure to follow that to the letter. There is no room for over working in this plan.”** All Might warned leaning forward to look Izuku in the eye.

“So, five days a week I’ll be hauling trash. Then a rest day… wow you even have my sleep schedule written out… hm?” Izuku looked at his Saturdays, noting something very different from the rest of his week. “First aid certification?”

**“Ah yes! An invaluable skill to all heroes. They lowered the age for acceptable applicants for the test recently and you my boy are going to be taking the course!” **All Might’s smile widened.

“But I have _Panacea_?” Izuku pondered. “Isn’t this ‘pre-empting’ failure again?”

**“A fair point. But no, you are building on your knowledge and creating something tangible with it. Once again, taking the sturdy foundation you have put your heart into and building upon it.” **All Might started leading Izuku towards one of the trash piles where a couple of box freezers sat conveniently low the ground for them to sit on. “**And don’t take it lightly young man you will find that field medicine may have quite a bit more to teach you than you are giving it credit for.”**

“Ok, I’ll do my best, All Might!” Izuku said brightly, eyes shining with determination. Izuku fidgeted atop the freezer not sure how he was supposed to start with the next topic. ‘So, um… All might. About you’re uh… my offer?”

All Might deflated once more. “I don’t want you to get distracted, young Midoriya. Bad though my injuries are… We still have time. For all that you are saving me, I am still a hero and will not rest until I make sure that you are well accounted for.” He sighs leaning forward, his hands laced between his knees. “My first priority is seeing you improve. Your first priority should be improving yourself. Don’t worry though, when I deem you have made sufficient progress, we will move on to stage 2.”

“Stage 2?” Izuku was unsure what his mentor meant by ‘sufficient progress’ but trusted All Might just enough to not be using it as an excuse to avoid healing.

“I will give to you _One for All_ and your training will truly begin.” All Might grinned his skeletal grin.

Izuku grinned nervously looking over the already extensively planned regiment in his hands. “I’m looking forward to it.”

-o0O0o-

Izuku made steady progress over the course of the next three months. With his already healthy physique the beach was fast becoming, if no where near clean yet, at the very least organised. Izuku went home sore most days, so tired that he would often have to force himself to stay awake enough to do homework (something All Might refused to let him shirk).

Izuku was amazed at how much having a plan and a direction, a short-term goal, helped him progress. From where he stood now, he saw how his insistence on looking so far ahead probably got in the way of quite a lot.

His mom seemed to be happier as well, relieved almost. He hesitated in telling her his meal plan for a lot longer than all might was happy with.

**“You are Flagging young Midoriya!”** All Might observed a month ago. **“Have you been neglecting your sleep?”**

“No, *gasp*, All Might. I’ve been going to be exactly on the dot, *wheeze* just like the plan said.”

**“Hmmm. Really? If not your sleep then it must be your diet!”** All Might said pointing at Izuku. **“does your quirk have some nutritional necessities I failed to account for?”**

“Um no…” Izuku mumbled, fidgeting and not making eye contact with his Idol.

“**You’re not following the plan, are you?”**

“Sorry, its just…” Izuku breathed in. “My mom has trouble standing for long periods of time, walking too.”

“**I do recall you saying something about a spinal injury…” **All Might regarded him. **“You are worried about your new diet putting too much strain on her.”**

“yeah…” Izuku looked his mentor in the eye. “Sorry I should have…”

“**No, Young Midoriya, _that_ is exactly the spirit that drove me to take you as my disciple!” **All Might said loudly, his smile blinding. “**But your diet is a crucial part of this stage, you can’t neglect it. Ill revise the plan and get you some recipes that are easy to make for both you and your mother.” **All Might looked sheepish as he scratched his cheek and looked away.** “truth be told, I’m not a good cook at all, so I probably still have the recipe book I relied on in my youth kicking around somewhere.”**

“You would do that, for me?” Izuku asked, All Might just nonchalantly offering a one of a kind collectors’ item.

All Might must have seen the odd look of worship in his student’s eyes as he tried to stave off the adoration. “**Now, it’s nothing special, the recipes are nothing special. Its not going to be amazing, trust me.” **All Might cleared his throat into his fist. **“I had also though you said you helped her recover from this particular injury.”**

“Don’t Worry! My healing works!” Izuku was quick to reassure. “She used to be in a wheelchair. Its just, I can’t do much at one time, I get migraines and lose energy fast, and I can only work on one little piece at a time… The nervous system is complicated, after all…”

**“Don’t disparage your efforts, it sounds like what you have done for her already is nothing short of miraculous! A true hero!” **All Might praised, jumping in quickly to derail Izuku’s spiraling thoughts.

“I could help her.” Izuku said softly, his voice carrying a on the breeze. “I had to.”

“**Do you mind if I ask how it happened?”**

Izuku shook his head. “It was a villain attack, five years ago. They came looking for me, knew about my quirk somehow, It’s the reason why my mom won’t take me to get re-registered…” Izuku shrugged, a slight feeling of guilt growling and scratching in his chest. “she was hurt when they broke through the wall of our house. They had even been able to grab me before help finally arrived”

**“A harrowing experience to go through young man…”** All Might spoke carefully. **“Such acts of evil in this world, it is all the more reason for us heroes to rise up and save people, like you were saved.”**

“No…” Izuku murmured, the story All Might believed wasn’t quite right.

“**No?”**

“It wasn’t a hero that saved me or my mom…” Izuku looked away from All Might. “It was a villain.”

**“I see. I am gladdened to here that. That for at least one individual, evil is not so deeply rooted in them that they are beyond redemption.” **All Might spoke solemnly.

“You’re not mad?” Izuku asked turning to his mentor.

**“Mad? My Boy, the capacity to do good lies within us all. I will not condemn you for your rescuer’s past deeds” **All Might patted Izuku on the back. **“Now come, we have work to do! And precious little time! You want to get into UA don’t you?!”**

Time continued to pass like that.

Izuku had initially been sceptical about first aid training, he had his quirk after all, but All Might had been right. There was a lot to learn.

It wasn’t just how to recognize or treat injury, that was something Izuku would always be equipped to handle, with or without the training. No. It was how to handle injured and distress people and how to _handle _injured and distressed people. Izuku had kind of known already, but it turned out that some injuries could be made significantly worse by simply moving someone the wrong way.

At the end of the class there were several sessions with EMTs and Emergency room staff that gave them anecdotal tales of some of the less gentle things they had to do sometimes to save a patient’s life. They did not give any training on that. Training for those scenarios were only given to licensed medical personnel or students with provisional hero licenses.

Though despite how much he learned from the class, it was also very easy. Most situations, it turned out, benefited with the presence of common sense. It was easy enough that Izuku was shocked that some of his class mates had actually failed. It was a short course, a mere 4 sessions ending with a short quiz and a practical exam.

The practical was easy enough and he was glad that his partner was not one of those lacking in common sense. Someone off to the side was being kicked out for stopping the administration of care so they could answer a text.

“Poor guy.” Izuku’s partner spoke as they got ready to start their exam. “You should turn your phone off, *ribbit*.” Izuku Liked the girl. She was diligent… That was about the extent of his knowledge really so maybe it was too early to form an opinion of her. She just felt like a kindred spirit somehow.

“I Can’t turn mine off, I told my mom to call me if it was an emergency.” Izuku said nervously. “It shouldn’t come up at all but just in case she falls, you know?”

“you’re a bit of a Momma’s boy, aren’t you?” The blunt delivery made Izuku double over as if he had been punched in the gut.

“Ha ha. I guess.” Izuku said awkwardly. “Um I guess you should know… My quirk allows me to see your body with skin contact.” The girl tilted her head to the side, confused (He thinks?). “That is… Um… I can perceive your physiology… so… you know… your body. Inside and out… if hat would make you feel uncomfortable, I can ask the proctor for gloves?”

“So, you could see me naked?” She asked staring at him with her large round eyes.

“Um… not really? It’s more of a sense of biological processes, its not so much seeing as just… Knowing?” Izuku tried to explain.

The girl nodded. “Thank you for your honesty. I’m Asui Tsuyu, you can call my Tsuyu. And I would like it if you wore gloves.”

“Ah… Heh… Yeah. I understand, its kind of creepy isn’t it…” Izuku said scratching the back of his head and fidgeting.

“I don’t like having words put in my mouth.” Tsuyu said. “It’s a useful quirk. But I don’t really know you.”

“Ah. That’s true. He eh…” Izuku noticed that she was staring at him expectantly. “Um. I’m Midoriya Izuku. It a pleasure to meet you.”

“If you two are quite done with the introductions, I shall give you your scenario.” Their proctor interrupted. As it turned out their practical was a neck injury, possible fracture. Urgent, life threatening, boring.

“I’ll hold the head up.” Izuku offered as he got into position cupping his hands together to form a make shift brace to support the dummy’s head.

Tsuyu helped get the dummy into position on its back, waiting for Izuku to begin support before relaying to the proctor the hypothetical phone call for an EMT.

And then they wait.

“I notice you always seem dead on your feet *ribbit*.” Tsuyu observed after a few minutes of silence. “You must be working hard.”

“Ah. Kinda…” Izuku said, the urge to run his hand through his hair squashed, failing the test for such a simple mistake would be beyond embarrassing. “I’m training to get into UA, But I’ve still got a long way to go…”

“UA? *ribbit*” Tsuyu was giving him an appraising look. “I’m also applying to UA.”

“Really?” Izuku smiled brightly. “That’s great! If you are putting in the time for this class, I’m sure you’re looking to be a rescue hero, right?” Tsuyu ribbited a confirmation. “That’s so cool! I love rescue heroes!”

The proctor called the end of the exam but Izuku did not lower his hands, waiting instead for their proctor to come trade places with him. They were assured that they would be receiving their certification in the mail.

“Midoriya.” Tsuyu said once they had everything squared away. “I hope you get in.” she offered him her hand.

Izuku smiled brightly at his fellow hero. “Me too!” Izuku blushed. “I mean… You too… Um… that is to say…” Izuku took a moment to calm down again. “I can’t wait to see you in class.” He took her hand.

*ribbit* Tsuyu smiled, waving as she walked away.

-o0O0o-

Izuku walked through the trash dunes of Dagoba Municipal Beach park, the sun only just starting to peak over the horizon. All Might should be here by now, it was just not easy finding anyone on this stretch of ocean.

“**Ah, Young Midoriya.**” All Might said from his perch atop a large refrigerator. **“Bright and early again I see! And with such healthy lustre! Glad to see you are finally following my plan more seriously!”**

“Morning, All Might.” Izuku yawned rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. “So, where do you want me to start today.” He asked looking around at the various piles.

**“Actually…” **All Might jumped down from the fridge and approached Izuku. **“I have gauged your progress so far and have deemed you ready to move on to the next stage.”**

“Wait… You mean…” Izuku looked to his mentor in surprise. “But… its only been three months. I can’t possibly be ready to wield that kind of power yet.”

**“Well no. But as a vessel you are capable of accepting my power now.” **All Might reassured. **“Besides just being capable of it, young Midoriya, you must also take the time to learn to wield it!” **He pulled an all new stack of papers from his bags. **“Stage two is where we step up our training! You will continue to clean this beach, with _one for all _helping you should have this whole beach cleared in no time!”**

“But what if I hurt myself with your power?” Izuku argued. “I can’t heal myself; you know. If I break something, I’ll have to stop my training to recover.”

**“Nonsense! That will be why you have me training you!” **All Might reassured, giving Izuku a hearty slap on the back. **“I will be watching over you closely to make sure you are safe!”**

“well… Ok.” Izuku said nervously. “so, how do we do this exactly?”

All Might reached up and plucked a strand of hair. **“Eat this.”**

“eh?”

**“Don’t give me that look! You have to take in some of my DNA for the transfer of power to take place!” **All Might waved the hair insistently in front of Izuku’s face.

Izuku took the hair in his hand, staring at it blankly. All Might continued to look at him expectantly, smile as bright as always.

Well nothing for it but to take the plunge. “Do you have some water?” Izuku asked hopefully.

**“Ah, of course. How silly of me.”** All might hand him an opened water bottle. Without giving himself any time to start second guessing this surreal situation he downed both the hair and the water in one large gulp.

Izuku’s power worked on hair, not well… He could work with any living or organic material so long as it was alive or recently alive enough to accept his changes. He subtly shifted the molecular hair’s structure to allow his stomach to break it down and metabolize it easier. It would not do to have it just pass through his digestive system only to find a golden hair floating in the toilet bowl. Not to mention the embarrassing explanation he would have to give All Might.

**“How do you feel?”** All Might asked after a moment. **“Just, are you keeping it down OK? You look a little queasy.”**

“I’m fine…” Izuku answered swallowing down more water. As he looked over the new training regiment. five days of hauling trash again, for longer periods of time. One day of rest and then his Saturdays were all day martial arts. “When are we going to be doing your healing sessions?”

**“No need to rush young Midoriya.” **All Might reassured.

“That is what you said last time.” Izuku said giving his best efforts at a stern look to All Might. “Saturdays. We will cut the training session down for an hour of healing every week.”

**“Umm. The training really is important!” **All Might said sweating ever so slightly. **“I would have to write up a new plan.”**

“Then you will write a new plan.” Izuku crossed his arms, taking full advantage of the brief window of authority he had.

**“Oh…” **All Might sighed kicking his feet idly. **“Yes, Doctor Midoriya.”**

Izuku beamed at his hero brightly. “Good. Now let’s start our first session now.” All Might allowed Izuku to guide him to some of the more comfortable looking trash. “The hair still needs to metabolize so we have time before we can really take advantage of training anyway.”

**“I suppose you are right.”** All Might said sitting down and revering to his skeletal form. “This is your power; you should use it. _One for All_ will come to you with time.”

-It didn’t –

It had been a month. And Izuku was little stronger than he was at the start. The euphoria of progress that had sustained his mood for the first phase was fast wearing out.

Izuku breathed in and let loose a rolling cloud of smoke. The first one in almost five months.

Something was wrong. Was he still not a good enough vessel? He had been going at his training even harder than before, if there was something, he was lacking he would make sure he made up for it.

Another puff of smoke.

**“Ah Young Midoriya! I am Here!” **All Might called as he walked around the large pile of trash that blocked Izuku from view. **“Are you ready to refine your combat techniques!?” **All Might paused. **“Young Midoriya I must say I’m disappointed!”**

Izuku flinched from the tone. Parental disappointment was powerful.

**“Such a habit will only get in the way of your progress!”** All Might reached out and plucked the cigarette from Izuku’s hand putting it out in his palm. **“Not to mention its a century out of style.”**

“I know… Sorry…” Izuku looked away. Not being able o face his mentor. “I’m just frustrated, ok?”

All Might shrank down as he regarded his student. “Is this about your lack of progress with _One for All_?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” Izuku said exasperation infusing every word.

“You are not doing anything wrong My Boy. Well the smoking perhaps.” All Might shrugged. “But you aren’t doing anything wrong when it comes to _One for All_.”

“Then what can it be?” Izuku pretended he didn’t whine. Though deep down he felt shame for the display.

“_One for All_ is a mysterious quirk, one with many secrets even I do not know.” All Might sighed. “Do not despair however young Midoriya, I have seen a marked improvement in your progress! Not the superhuman feats we had been preparing you for but your progress is astounding none the less. You are becoming strong; it will just take you some time.”

Izuku looked up at All Might with wide hopeful and teary eyes. “Really?”

“You are young, you have nothing but time!” All Might reassured. He a gave Izuku and appraising and worried look before sighing. “Let’s say we skip the combat training for the day, we were just going to go over what we did last week as it was. We can start our healing session now if you prefer.”

Izuku sniffled. Nodding his head and holding out his hands for all might.

He dove into his perception finding the progress he had made the previous week and beginning his work. Slowly and carefully he rejuvenated and copied cells as he expanded the size of All Might’s stomach.

This was a crucial first step, without the presence of nutrients in the body there was very little Izuku could do without metabolizing some other part of the body. That was absolutely off the table as an option. Merely shifting the problem to a different part of the body and there were very few heathy functioning organs left in All Might’s body to metabolize, even All Might’s muscles were too atrophied to draw useable material from.

So, the stomach had to grow. What vestigial scraps of it still remained had to be expanded once more into a functioning part of the body. But with so little to work with Izuku always felt we was fighting an uphill battle.

Cells expanded and multiplied as the tissue almost imperceptibly took form. The progress clear and gratifying.

Izuku would stop every once in a while, to cull and metabolize some of the cells that were forming worrying mutations. Cancer would only one other thing slowly killing the hero but Izuku didn’t want to add any more to All Might’s problems.

When Izuku had used all of the free nutrients he could he stepped back sighing contentedly.

All Might was giving him a confused look.

“What’s wrong?” Izuku asked looking his mentor over for signs of discomfort.

“Are you taking a break, Young Midoriya?” All Might asked. “You haven’t been pushing yourself too much, again have you? Is it a headache? Tired?”

“Uhm… No?” Izuku said frowning at the question. He had been getting less headaches recently, Maybe the longer sessions with both his mom and All Might were giving him the practice he needed to over come his quirk’s limitations.

“Are you sure? You’ve stopped quite early.” All Might observed looking to his watch. “Its only been five minutes.”

“Excuse me? Is your watch broken?” Izuku blinked. “It can’t have been five minutes… I’m done. I’ve finished all I could today.”

“Did I not give you enough to work with today?” All Might asked, though it didn’t sound like he believed that explanation himself. Something was glinting in the number one hero’s eyes.

“No… I made about as much progress as I do every week…” Izuku said slowly.

“hmm…” All Might rubbed his chin. “Go on home young Midoriya. Get some rest and prepare yourself for tomorrow’s training. I have to go talk to a colleague of mine.” All might started walking away. “And throw away that pack of cigarettes!”

Izuku was alone with his thoughts and worries once more. He pulled out the pack and looked at it for a moment before taking one out and lighting it. He walked down the beach to the nearest trash bin and got rid of the rest.

Just this last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a glance under the hood for the story I had originally been planning out and flip flopping between an GU!Izuku and a Marquis!Izuku. for those not in the know, Glastig Uaine had a collection of powers from dead capes that manifested as specters and Marquis controlled bones.
> 
> The GU story was always pretty short. starting with good intentions. spiraling and escalating out of control till he is a vigilante on the cusp of villainy, and then returning to heroism and reconciling the mistakes of the past. which was fine. just not really what i wanted to write.
> 
> And the Marquis Izuku was kinda boring? there were things i could have done to make less so, but honestly I remembered Amy half way through the puzzle and went. Oh Right.


	3. don't stop yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might continues to train Izuku and attempts a few drastic measures to unlock One for All  
and Izuku heals some animals

Izuku closed the door to his apartment behind him, deep in thought. He removed his shoes and placed them carefully to the side, out of the way of his mother’s cane.

“Oh, My. Izuku. You’re home early.” His mother said surprised from the kitchen area. She sat atop a stool as she mixed a salad with tofu and steamed vegetables together. One of All Might’s simple meals.

Izuku looked to the clock.

11:32

“My trainer had to go meet one of their coworkers today.” Izuku explained pulling himself from his thoughts to give his mom a smile.

“That’s a shame, sweetie.” Inko said getting up from the stool carefully and taking her salad to the table. “Did you want some?” she asked as she sat down.

“No thanks mom. I still have the lunch I made this morning.” Izuku said taking a seat at the table.

Inko hummed. “So, when are you going to introduce me to this trainer of yours?”

“Uh… I would have to ask them?” Izuku paused nervously as he unpacked his lunch. “Why do you ask? He’s great… He’s helped me out a lot… and I trust him.”

“I can see that, sweetheart.” Inko said bringing her hand to her cheek. “You had me so worried for a while there… I was worried that I wasn’t there for you like I should have been. With.. you know.” His mom gestured to back sadly. “But look at you now. My handsome boy is all grown up. Is it so wrong for a mother to thank their child’s role model?”

Izuku smiled at his mother, thinking about how close to the mark she was. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Maybe we should go out somewhere to meet him.” His mom wondered aloud looking around at their tiny apartment. “I would feel embarrassed having a guest over.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Izuku reassured. “He would be glad to meet you no mater where you were.”

“Oh, you...” Inko laughed batting his arm lightly before turning the news on.

Izuku lost himself in thought once more. About the healing session on the beach… It was an awfully drastic shift in healing time. More than simple practice could account for… Izuku was starting to get an Idea.

“Hey mom?” Izuku asked pulling Inko’s attention from the TV. “Since I’ve got the day off maybe we could get a healing session in?”

“Of course, dear. If you are feeling up to it, I know you must have a lot of energy to burn.” She smiled holding her hand out for her son to take.

Izuku dove into his task. Quickly and with practiced ease he rebuilt his mother’s spinal column. On a hunch he metabolized the fats from her extremities moving the new material towards her spine. He fashioned the mass into new nerve cells, carefully crafting each one and fitting it into the spine like a puzzle piece. Replacing old, damaged or mutated cells with brand new ones.

He watched and worked on as the barely connected network that Izuku had painstakingly pulled together over the last five years became healthy and whole. With what felt like hours of work, it was done.

Izuku would cry. Perhaps he was crying, he wasn’t aware of his surroundings in any capacity right now so he couldn’t tell. After so long, he had finally saved his mother, but even now there was still much to do.

He turned his attention to the rest of her body, the wear and tear of living with a disability leaving its marks all throughout her body.

Years of not being able to rely on her legs had led to their condition deteriorating. He rebuilt the waning bone density in her legs and hips in case of a fall and used some of the left-over material to begin reinforcing her muscles. He made some repairs to the circulatory system as well, undoing the effects of many years sitting and lying down.

His attention moved upward. The joints in her arms, especially in her right arm, had become worn down. First by the strenuous activities while in a wheel chair and then from her reliance on her cane. He scrapped and recreated the ligaments, undoing the onset of arthritis in her hands while he was at it.

And now that he was focused on the hands Izuku gave himself some real time to study over her quirk. A marvelous network of neural circuits connected to the neurons that controlled the muscles in her forearm and terminated at the base of her palm. The same signals that would control her hand would also travel through this network if allowed and allow for the manipulation of objects at a distance. Theoretically…

The neural circuit terminated early, allowing for merely an attractive force to be exerted on an object. Izuku didn’t know enough about what pattern in the circuit controlled the type of force that could be used. He could, however, extend the circuit to the finger tips and expand its connection with other neural receptors to improve fine control of the ability, maybe even strength…

Izuku started to get a massive headache as he worked these changes.

He was almost done… his concentration was wavering as he finished up the connections.

“Izuku?” He came back to reality with a jolt and a sigh/groan of relief. “That felt strange…” his mother looked uncomfortable as she rubbed her wrists absently. “Are you all right? You have been at this for much longer than normal… Do you have a headache?”

“I’m done.”

“I sure hope so. You’ve been at this for?” She looked to the clock. 1:34. “Almost two hours… Were you doing something to my hands just now?”

“I’m done.” Izuku started crying.

“Izuku!?” His mom got up to fuss over her apparently distressed child. A look of minor surprise quickly forgotten in her worry.

Izuku hugged her with tears and a smile. “You’re healed. I’m done!”

Inko stood there in her son’s arms as he cried in relief, on sturdy legs for the first time in years. Inko couldn’t stand it, the tears started pouring out like fountains. “Thank you.” She said pulling back to see her son with matching streams of tears around his still bright smile. “Thank you. My little hero.”

-o0O0o-

Toshinori stood on the beach waiting for his disciple. It had been two days and he had messaged Izuku to take another day off. Though he could tell just from standing here that Izuku had been here yesterday.

“All Might!” He heard the boy shout excitedly as he ran up to Toshinori. He had the biggest brightest smile Toshi had ever seen.

“Good morning, Young Midoriya.” He greeted. “I was worried that I left you without guidance the last two days, I’m glad to see you are still as spirited as usual.”

“I healed my mom! She’s all better now.” Izuku said excitedly.

Toshinori smiled at the boy. “That is great news young Midoriya.”

“Its not just that.” Izuku continued. “It was so fast. Like the other day, it was easy to shape everything! I created whole new cells! Before I could barely make fifty or so but I made thousands and thousands! I did more than I could in five years in two hours!” The boy was nearly babbling excitedly. And then he devolved into a full blown muttering spree “my quirk has gotten stronger but its not just that I was able to fully re-purpose cells of one type into entirely different cells not just use the energy for me to instigate cell division and the sense of time seems off I may have a type of hyper focus of tunnel vision perhaps maybe this is the aspect of my power that used to be giving me headaches but then I started getting headaches later in the treatment so maybe I’m not completely passed that limitation…”

“Ok. Stop. Stop!” Toshinori finally interrupted. “I understand you are exited, My Boy. But slow down for just a minute.” He breathed a sigh of relief when his disciple just continued to stare at him with a hand covering his mouth. “I talked to an old friend of mine, possibly the only person alive that has seen multiple generations of _One for All._”

“Really? Who?” Izuku asked fixing Toshinori with wide curious eyes that he was having trouble refusing.

Toshi sweated slightly. “No one you will have to meet I hope.” He shivered, hopefully he was a good enough teacher that he could avoid his old mentor’s ire. “Anyway, he told me that he remembered a sudden increase in the power of my predecessor’s quirk during his time as well.”

“So,_ All for One _is powering up my quirk.” Izuku placed his hand on his chin as he looked into the middle distance. “Then is that why I am not getting the strength enhancement? Because it is powering up my quirk instead?”

“I would be inclined to agree if it was not for the fact that my predecessor also had super strength.” All Might continued. “At the very least we know that you did indeed inherit my power.” All might Buffed up with determination and fixed his protégé with his most reassuring smile. **“We just need to work on _drawing_ it out of you!”**

Young Midoriya looked nervous.

-o0O0o-

**“OH! Nice hits, Young man!”** All Might called from behind the two padded mitts he held in front of Izuku. Izuku himself was sweaty and sore. He had been at this for a while now. **“You could do better though! Where was your footwork?”**

Izuku grit his teeth and delivered another set of punches at the pads. **“Now those were atrocious! Come now, this is the basics of the basics here! If you can’t even throw a normal punch how are you going to ever use _One for All_?”**

Izuku ducked under all might’s relatively slow return swing, Stepping forward for another set of jabs. His arms screamed at him to take a break but All Might had shot down the idea already five minutes ago.

**“Not bad Young Midoriya! I almost felt those!"** There was a shift in All Might’s stance suddenly. **"But to throw a real punch, you have to clench your butt cheeks and let your heart cry out…”** Izuku had barely enough time to flinch before a force made contact with his chest, sending him tumbling across the ground several feet. **“…SMASH!”**

It was a light hit all things considered, nothing was broken that he could tell after all. Still… “*Cough*… *Wheeze* D-don’t y- you think that’s a little *Gasp* much?”

**“Sorry…” **All Might looked sheepish. **“I though perhaps a shock to the system might draw it forth! It’s what my mentor did for me!”**

“He sounds like a daemon...” Izuku muttered from his position face down in the sand. All might didn’t say anything to refute that.

It would not be the only time something like this would happen. For the rest of the week All Might would push Izuku for longer, hauling more trash.

And The day before his rest day All might had him attempting to move the largest heaviest things on the site. In particular, a large walk in Fridge that had been abandoned at the very bottom of a mountain of other scrap.

That day saw less progress then most others.

And so, after a day to collect and recover he trudged back out onto the beach early Sunday morning to begin another day of combat training.

**“Today we will be going over grapples and throws!”** All Might exclaimed from the center of a ring he had drawn in the sand. **“Strikes are all well and good for wearing the villains down! However even a tired villain can get away if not restrained!”**

All Might started by taking him through several throws and grappling techniques that he and his colleagues had used in their hay day. What to do once the fight was brought to the ground. As well as Several choke-holds to try to end the fight.

And then Izuku was thrown into the sea.

He came up spluttering and coughing. “**Still nothing huh?” **All Might asked as he helped Izuku to shore. **“Don’t worry! We’ll crack this Conundrum! Now back in the ring, young man, lets see if you can bring me down to the ground.”**

“But you’re All Might!” Izuku protested in utter disbelief.

**“Indeed I am. Don’t back out on me now young Midoriya!” **All Might said with a bright smile and an intense stare. **“We still have much to do!” **Izuku swallowed thickly as he took his position across from All Might. **“Worry not! I won’t attack you! But I won’t let you just pull me down either!”**

Izuku moved forward attempting to leverage all might’s arm and pull his feet out from under him. Tried dropping his body weight into a throw but all he ended up doing was hanging off of All Might’s shirt. In frustration Izuku started a grapple and reached out into his perception. Relaxing all of All Might’s muscles (being careful to avoid those needed for continued bodily function) and brought all of his weight and strength as leverage to bring the hero down. He worked as fast as he could even as he felt all might looking at him quizzically. Fifteen seconds later the hero’s legs wobbled and his eye’s widened in shock.

**“*Ooof*” **All Might hit the ground and Izuku came back to awareness just fast enough to put the hero in an arm lock.

“I…” Izuku let his mind catch up with his actions. “I did It.”

**“Ha Ha Ha! Indeed, you did! You made me fall over like a wet noodle!”** All Might’s words might have been more encouraging if the hero didn’t just stand right back up as if he didn’t even have Izuku clinging to his arm. Izuku let go, allowing himself to fall heavily on the sand.** “I feel we have been going about this the wrong way!”**

Izuku stared up at his hero. “R-r-really?” he hated how watery and hopeful his voice sounded. All Might’s form returned to its skeletal appearance.

“This is your power too.” All Might said with a sigh. “In a way this is also the benefits of _One for All, _I was wrong to neglect it. I will have to revise this stage of your training.” All Might stood there looking into the distance thoughtfully. “Young Midoriya, how would you feel about doing some volunteer work?”

-o0O0o-

Izuku walked tired and sore through the doors to be greeted by a cacophony of noise. A small lobby, a desk and a few chairs by the wall. to the right was a set of double doors where the sound of several dogs barking could be heard. An out of date computer sat in front of a man with a polar bear head, a game of minesweeper and an excel spreadsheet reflected in his spectacles.

He looked up regarding Izuku calmly. “Do pardon the noise, we have a new rescue in tonight and it has got the other dogs on edge.” The bear smiled comfortingly. “What can I do for you?”

“Uhm… Yeah I’m here about volunteer work? I called yesterday…” Izuku said hesitantly.

“Hmm? Oh yes, that was you then… lets see here.” The bear turned back to the screen, pushing his glasses up his nose with a massive clawed finger. “Izuku Midoriya? You’re offering to provide quirk related healthcare, says here.”

“Yeah. My quirk is Panacea. It allows me to diagnose and cure living things I touch.” Izuku had convinced his mother to take him to get re-registered but she had told him she would only take him after he had been accepted into UA.

“Really?” the bear perked up. He stood up and walked out from behind the desk. “Useful quirk. My name is HeiKatsu Hoyo. I’m the manager here. Just call me Mr. Haikatsu for now.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Heikatsu.” Izuku said more quietly than he meant to, feeling rather small next to the giant.

“Hmm.” Heikatsu nodded turning to the doors. “We will need you right away so come with me. The other volunteer is trying to calm our new arrival down but she was hurt before she came here so the dog keeps lapsing back into panic. Even my quirk doesn’t keep her calm for very long.”

“That’s terrible!” Izuku said straightening and hurrying to follow Mr. Heikatsu. “I have too help.”

“I’m glad you’re enthusiastic.” Heikatsu said leading him into an office before pulling out a light green uniform sealed in a plastic bag. “Put these scrubs on, we want to try and keep any possible contaminants and parasites in the shelter where we can deal with them. No need to help spread them to other poor animals.”

“Y-yes sir.” Izuku was quick to go get changed in the backroom, leaving his clothes in his bag, safely in the corner of the room. He rushed out to the Kennels. It was silent. izuku didn’t know if that was good.

Rows of small open rooms separated from the hallway by chain-link fencing and gating. Towards the end he saw one of the gates opened. A nervous looking boy, larger than Izuku and with a face like a mountain, looked into the opened cage fretting terribly.

Izuku ran up to the cage. Inside Mr. Heikatsu sat petting a bony looking black lab. A freshly torn ear and an ice pack wrapped around its front paw. “Ah good. Glad to see you don’t waste time. My quirk will keep her calm so long as I’m petting her so don’t be afraid of her biting you.”

Izuku nodded quickly entering the cage, the place smelled freshly of flee medication and soap. He laid his hands on the dog’s side and began his work.

Abrasions around the neck and a damaged windpipe told of tight restraints and a cruel owner. The leg was broken, hairline fractures only but still painful enough to cause distress. Besides that, was clear undernourishment and a heart worm infection.

He set to work doing what he could, starting with the leg, a clear solution and easy fix as the bone had already been aligned, fusing the splits together and manipulating the bone’s shape to remove pressure from nearby blood vessels.

The abrasions were easily fixed, even going so far as to rejuvenate the fur in the effected areas.

Then it was the heart worm problem, izuku found that he had influence over them, to his surprise. His power apparently considered organisms with a parasitic or symbiotic relationship with the body to be closely connected enough to be viable. Izuku killed the parasites. A thought occurred to him as he converted the dead worms into raw material and tried distributing it around the body.

It worked.

He moved much of it into fat storage and used the rest to repair the tear in the dog’s ear.

Izuku let go and sat back heavily. The implications of what he just did slowly sinking in for him. He had always known it to be theoretically possible. But he had never tried it before… didn’t have the ability to try it before. To take one living thing and add it to another. Not metabolizing the creature to become energy. Fully converting one organism into the cells of another.

“Are you all right Midoriya?” Mr. Heikatsu asked looking over him. “You seem out of it. Do you want to touch my paw?” The man asked holding out his paw/hand, it had little paw shaped pad marking sat in the center of his palm.

“Uh…” Izuku stared at the soft paw in front of him. “Sure.” He said poking one of the pads.

*pom*

Izuku’s senses fed him information. The bear form was vestigial transformation from one of his parent’s quirks. The man’s quirk was a kind of mental effect focused on the soft pads on the man’s paws. From the way izuku was feeling and from what he had seen it was probably a calming effect.

*pom*

Wow these were soft.

Izuku cleared his throat as he stood back up. Turning to the other boy still standing outside the gate. Not sure how to start his greeting.

The boy fidgeted.

Izuku fidgeted.

The boy started making a series of gestures and signs with his hands that izuku was having trouble interpreting. He seemed to be gesturing at the dog and tilting his head questioningly. That he understood well enough to mean, [is the dog ok?] but most of the rest of his gestures were going over Izuku’s head.

“Uh, yeah?” Izuku started hesitantly. “She’s fine. I was able to fuse her fractures and healed her abrasions and her damaged windpipe. I also took care of a heart worm infection. All she needs now is food and rest.”

“All that in only…” Heikatsu looked at his phone for the time. “five minutes. Quite impressive, glad to have you here.” Heikatsu stood up to stand behind the other boy, placing a paw on his shoulder. “This here is Koji Koda. Koda this is Midoriya Izuku. I’ll be having the two of you work together.

“U-u-uu-um. Nice to meet you.” Koda said bowing politely. “P-please call me Koda.”

“L-likewise, you can call me Izuku.” Izuku smiled reassuringly, he hoped.

“Excellent. Young bonds of friendship are sure to carry you both far in life.” Mr. Heikatsu smiled serenely. “I’ll be in the lobby. I want you, Koda, to lead Izuku around to all the cages and introduce the animals to him.” He turned to izuku. “Can you do anything about old wounds?”

“yes, sir.” Izuku responded before looking away bashfully. “Not… a whole lot… there isn’t any such thing as a perfectly healed wound, even for me.” Izuku was quick to reassure seeing the disappointed but understanding look on his new boss’s face. “But I can reduce the scar tissue or restore organ functionality.”

“That should be good enough.” Heikatsu gestured to the room and the room beyond. “Once they all get to know you please do what you can.”

“I will sir!” Izuku said with a determined expression.

Heikatsu smiled as he walked back out to the old computer. Izuku turned to Koda who was looking a little nervous under his attention. “…So. Where do we want to start?”

[start. Here. Work to other room.] Koda started to sign. Izuku smiled understandingly and allowed Koda to lead the way. He was somewhat thankful for Koda’s silent demeanor. It made Izuku’s awkward silence a little less out of place.

Koda had given Izuku his phone number when the day was over. Izuku had been a bit nervous at that point. he had almost started to assume that the boy didn’t like him or something.

As it happened, he just didn’t feel comfortable talking with people. And Koda had gotten extremely flustered when he gave izuku his number.

Today, 7:45 PM

**Koda: izuku?**

Today, 8:04 PM

**Koda? :Me**

**Koda: oh good got the # right**

**Koda: was worried**

**I was worried I gave you the wrong Number. :Me**

**Was there anything you needed? :Me**

**Koda: no. u dont need 2 do anything**

**Koda: noticed you had trubl with my signs**

**Koda: txt should be easier**

**Sorry I don’t know sign language. :Me**

**Koda: its fine**

**Koda: not many do**

Today, 8:20 PM

**Koda: can you answer a ?**

**Is something wrong? :Me**

**Koda: no. everythings fine**

**Ok. I can answer a question. :Me**

**Koda: what do you want to be?**

**Koda: Like when you grw up?**

**A hero. :Me**

**Koda: me too**

**Koda: You are so lucky**

**Koda: you have such a cool quirk**

**Koda: mine isn’t anything special**

**Koda: not very useful**

Today, 8:24 PM

**Communicating with animals? :Me**

**That’s an amazing quirk! :Me**

**You can gather information no one else can! :Me**

**You just need to ask some animals in the area and you can track down Villain lairs. :Me**

**Or find people during a search and rescue. :Me**

**And if you had some strong animals with you, you could be a team of heroes just by yourself. :Me**

**I think you would make a great Hero. :Me**

Today, 10:13 PM

**Koda: ** **😊**

**-o0O0o-**

Izuku hurried about the shelter hefting bags of food while Koda took the dogs into the yard out back to get some exercise. His time here was productive in a manner of speaking. He got plenty of opportunity to use his quirk and he thought he was improving. He certainly felt he was improving with his work on All Might’s injury.

It was still slow going however with All Might not able to take in very much sustenance at all, Izuku was still running into the problem of workable materials. His recent discovery offered some options there, but he needed time to actually come up with a real solution. Simply asking his hero to swallow a tape worm would be too embarrassing, and gross. That coupled with the huge web of scar tissue that filled the hero’s torso made the area hard to work with.

Izuku walked back through the lobby to put the food back in the storage closet when he realized he wasn’t alone.

A tall man with long unkempt black hair stood waiting by the desk. He was a thin man who didn’t look like he got much sleep, the bags under his eyes considerably darker than the faded ones that still sat beneath Izuku’s own eyes. He wore dark clothes that seemed perhaps a size or a half size too large for him. He was regarding Izuku with what might have been a glare or could have been sleep deprivation. Either way it put Izuku on edge a bit.

Meow~*

He also had a scrappy looking black cat curled up in his arms.

“O-oh. H-h-hello.” Izuku got out through his surprise and nerves. “Are you leaving the cat here?”

“Where is Hoyo?” The man asked in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a man just coming off of a graveyard shift; Low pitched, rough around the edges, drawling. Izuku would almost think it laid back if not for a hidden edge in the man’s tone.

“Mr. Heikatsu’s at his daughter’s birthday today.” Izuku answered putting the bag of food down and approaching the man hesitantly. “I can manage whatever you or your companion need.” Izuku offered. The cat seemed perfectly content with the man, it should be safe for Izuku as well. “If the little guy needs healing I can use my quirk to make sure they’re healthy?”

“You seem kind of young to be a vet.” The man challenged.

“I’m not…” Izuku answered uncertainly. “This isn’t a vet though? I don’t think I need to be a vet to volunteer here. I am licenced in first aid, however, and Mr. Heikatsu has been teaching me proper animal care.” Izuku reassured.

“You also seem pretty young to have a license for public quirk usage.” The man challenged again narrowing his unsettling red eyes.

Izuku blinked not really sure what the man was trying to get at. “Mr. Heikatsu gave his express permission. And as his employee I can exercise my right to use my quirk to do my job.” Izuku challenged back.

“You’re a volunteer. Not an employee.” The man continued. Holding the cat, a little closer to him.

“Look, if the cat needs some healing, I can help him. Or you can go to a vet.” Izuku almost snapped, starting to lose patience with the man.

The man just stared at him for a while. Izuku tried to stare back, but he was quickly starting to lose what nerve he had.

Mmeeeow~*

The little cat’s soft meow was just in time to spare Izuku the loss. The man held out the cat for Izuku to take. “Aizawa Shouta.”

“I’ll take good care of Mr. Aizawa.” Izuku said, carefully shifting to support the cat.

“That’s_ my_ name.” The man said sounding annoyed, or maybe amused?

“O-oh…” Izuku stood there awkwardly. “S-sorry. Um… I’m Midoriya Izuku.” The man nodded and continued to stare at Izuku. Izuku shifted uncomfortably.

“Are you going to heal the cat or not?”

“Oh! Sorry! Yes.”

Izuku got to work. The Cat was a Male of about three years. The little guy had only one good eye and had a crooked tail but otherwise was fine. The last vestiges of worms were in its intestines but there was also anti parasitic medication in the cat’s system. It was also recently well fed, as of a few days it seemed. Izuku got to work clearing out the last of the worms and flushing the remaining medicine into the cat’s waste. He began repairing the eye, a more complicated process then most things he had healed before. The thin film of scar tissue was slowly removed from around the pupil and new cones were created to replace the failing ones. For the scar tissue that remained he couldn’t do much without repeated sessions so he left it. Hoping the cat’s vision wouldn’t be too impaired. As a final touch he rejuvenated the cat’s skin and hair follicles, extending his influence into the fur where he reinforced some of the dry brittle hairs with keratin.

He came back to himself holding A silky smooth and handsome black kitten with Big grey eyes, even its crooked tail had been straitened out somewhat. It was currently looking around in the air as if tracking some imagined prey making occasional swipes at nothing.

“What’s wrong with him?” Aizawa asked leveling an accusing glare at Izuku.

“Nothing much anymore…” Izuku said looking down at the little cat. “I healed its eye as best I could with a single session but there is still some scar tissue there… So, I guess the little guy is seeing floaters.” Izuku explained hoping the man believed him. “I’ll do some more healing tomorrow as well, but he needs to eat some more before I can continue working on him!"

Aizawa nodded. “If you can’t find a home for him Hoyo knows how to get a hold of me.” And without any further words Aizawa left.

Over the next few months Aizawa would frequently bring rescued cats to the shelter. Every time he would stay just long enough to make sure Izuku had healed them before leaving. Drawling ‘good evening’, Cat, Healing, nod of acknowledgment, then leaves. In that order without fail. It was awkward at first but by the end of his time at the shelter it had become just another part of the routine.

In this way three more months passed. Izuku would clean the beach. Cure and care for animals. Get some hand to hand training, make progress on All Might’s stomach. And repeat.

Before he knew it, He was a mere two weeks from the entrance exam. And Izuku was walking into the most difficult two weeks of his life.

-Phase three was hell-


	4. we can sleep when we're dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality time with friends and All Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the naming scheme for my chapters is. I'm kinda just going with it.
> 
> But here we are at the end of the training arch, baby. Next stop, entrance exam.

The end of another day of boring school surrounded by useless extras, and the start of another evening of training. Bakugou tried to massage the throbbing pain out of his wrist as he watched Deku pack his bags. Red eyes narrowed in suspicion and frustration.

The damn nerd was up to something. Every day he was coming to school and sitting at his desk half asleep. He wasn’t around on weekends, or evenings, or holidays. The question was, where was he going? Bakugou had followed him one day but when Deku got on the train, Bakugou couldn’t be bothered to try stalking him any farther. And no matter how tired the nerd was he always had that smug ass smile on his stupid face. At least the nerd had gotten rid of those ugly bags under his eyes.

And his muscles. Deku had always been trying to compete with him physically. The little shit was still just a pebble but now he had muscle. Trying to make up for his lack of a combat quirk with raw strength, not a bad idea. Deku had certainly come a long way, but it wasn’t like villains with combat quirks neglected their own strength.

Deku left his line of sight, bringing Bakugou back to the present. Growling in frustration, Bakugou abruptly got up from his desk, shoving his things into his bag and hurrying to catch up with the little green shit.

“Oy! Nerd!” Bakugou yelled as he caught up to Deku outside the school gate. Fuck it was cold.

“Kacchan!?” There was that stupid nickname again. Deku jumped in surprise as Bakugou matched his pace beside him.

“You’ve barely said a word to me all semester.” Bakugou almost growled not looking at izuku as they walked down the street. “Are you looking down on me or something.”

“Wha- No. Of course not.” Deku was trying to be reassuring, it just made him angrier. “I’ve just been busy”

“With your training?” Bakugou asked. Deku had stopped and Bakugou could see a surprised look on his stupid face when he turned back. “Do you think I’m stupid? You really have been looking down on me.” Bakugou put his mitten covered hands in his pockets as he waited for izuku to get moving.

“You’re not mad?” izuku asked sounding surprised. Bakugou’s jaw clenched at the question.

“Oh no…” Bakugou said fixing Deku with his most intense stare. “I’m Pissed! Trust me!” Deku finally started walking again and they continued in uncomfortable company. “But you’ve made it clear that I can’t stop you. I still think you’re making a mistake.”

“I know.” Was the only answer he got as they continued down the streets. The ensuing silence was stifling.

“Aunty Inko came by our place last week.” Bakugou huffed in an attempt to dispel his temper and warm up his scarf. “Mom wouldn’t stop asking about you.” He grumbled, hiding his face further in his scarf to escape the cold air. “You finally did it, huh? It took you long enough.”

Deku had the gall to look bashful, burying his face in his own fluffy green scarf as he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m just happy I could help.” And there was that stupid smile again. Bakugou’s eye twitched. “I’ve come a so far. I can help so many more people…”

“Your going to break her heart when you get hurt.” Bakugou muttered in a moment of spite, just loud enough to be heard.

“I know what I’m getting into.” Izuku snapped defensively, the smile gone. A pit formed in Bakugou’s stomach.

“well obviously you don’t!” Bakugou challenged back. Turning on Deku.

“And you do!?” Deku was clenching his fists as he yelled at Bakugou.

“I can handle it!” Bakugou stepped into his face and grabbing Izuku by the scarf.

“I can too!” Izuku’s answer was immediate as he grabbed Bakugou’s wrist. “If I really can’t make it then there is no way I’ll get into UA. So just let me try.” Deku pleaded quietly. The pit in Bakugou’s gut got heavier.

The silence that fell over them was tense as they tried not to be the one that backed down.

Bakugou let go slowly. They both looked away.

“You’re hurt.” Deku pointed at his wrist.

“Just carpal tunnel.” Bakugou muttered.

“Let me…” Deku started reaching for his still throbbing hand.

“Just leave it.” Bakugou snapped pulling his hand out of reach. The look of minor distress that flitted across his friend’s face made him feel like the pit was trying to gnaw its way out of his chest.

“You’re going to go back to training like that aren’t you?” Izuku accused. Katsuki refused to answer. “Don’t sabotage your chance at getting into UA just because you don’t like me.”

Katsuki breathed out, feeling like he was punched in the gut. “It’s not... like that.” Katsuki muttered softly as he held out his hand.

Izuku took his hand and spaced out for a few moments. Katsuki’s hand grew numb, like it had fallen asleep. Even through that sensation he could feel as his wrist and arm shifted and the pain subsided. He felt the same sensation move over to his other arm for but a couple seconds and then izuku was back in the here and now.

“You’ve gotten faster.” Katsuki grudgingly admitted as he rubbed his wrists idly. Izuku’s smile was like a challenge.

“Tch.” Bakugou turned down a different street, not caring if it was a longer walk home or not. “Thanks Nerd.” He wanted to tell izuku that he missed a spot.

-His chest hurt-

Izuku’s lungs burned.

It was a cold day on dagoba beach. The sun was beginning to set. Because of the weather no one was at the beach despite its newly cleaned status. Even so it’s days as he and All Might’s training spot were numbered. For today, however, All Might had told Izuku to run laps across the beach.

And hadn’t let him stop for the past three hours.

“What’s wrong young Midoriya? You’re flagging!” All Might shouted from his place at the stairs, the skeletal man holding a water bottle outstretched for Izuku to take. “Reach down deep within you! You can find the energy to keep moving!”

Izuku could only wheeze in response as he ran to All Might and promptly fell to the ground exhausted. All Might passed him the water bottle and Izuku took long gulps of refreshingly cool water.

“You did well, young Midoriya.” All Might said as he helped Izuku into a sitting position. “Were you able to find it? One for All?”

Izuku shook his head. “Nothing… Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” All Might smiled reassuringly. “You did very well even without it.”

Izuku gave a small half-hearted smile, letting his breathing finally steady. “I have to do better.”

“Young man…” All Might looked down upon his protégé with worry. The last rays of the sun disappearing over the horizon.

“I’ve inherited your power… But I can’t even feel it.” Izuku stood up curling a heavily callused hand into a fist. “I can’t keep letting you down like this.”

“I’m proud of you.” All Might spoke simply. “You have come so far and still give it your all.” His form bulked up and his trade mark smile shined down upon Izuku. **“You are already the embodiment of heroism, My Boy! And if you keep at it with this kind of enthusiasm then you shall surpass me in no time!”**

“I could never surpass you… you’re All Might.” Izuku said weakly, blushing under the force of All Might’s praise.

**“Nonsense! Every successor surpasses their predecessor! The lessons of the past and the efforts they put forward are the foundation of every great hero!”** All Might clapped Izuku on the back, Izuku stumble only slightly under the force. **“But you are right! Have much more potential! Potential we must unlock!”**

Izuku’s blush started to subside. And his brows knit together in the beginnings of a frown. That… sounded familiar.

**“We must take you to new heights, young man!”** All Might said placing his hand on Izuku’s shoulder. It was not comforting. Izuku’s face began to rapidly pale. **“Remember! Clench your butt cheeks and reach deep down into our heart!” **All Might’s other hand gripped Izuku’s other arm. Izuku opened his mouth to give so form of desperate protest but it was lost to him in moments. **“And SAMAASH!”**

Izuku had to close his eyes as wind pressure assaulted his face. When he opened them, he was met by the most beautiful view of the sunset. Looking down gave izuku quite the view of Musutafu as well. It took a moment for all the information to fit together.

And then there was panic.

An uncomfortable rising feeling in his gut cam just as the sound of wind whipping past his ears picked up to a deafening roar. He was in free fall.

Izuku quickly attempted to do some last-minute soul searching. Calling on One for All within his mind. Clenching butt cheeks. Throwing punches.

Nothing.

Wow. Falling took longer than Izuku would have thought. But at the same time not nearly as long as Izuku would have liked. The ground was rapidly getting closer and closer, and izuku was sure he saw his life flash before his eyes.

**“SMAASH!” **An upward gust of wind pressure caught izuku at what he estimated to roughly be the last second, cutting his downward momentum just enough to break his landing. All Might was suddenly beneath him and was able to catch Izuku in his arms. “**Nothing huh?” **Izuku looked up at his savior with wide frightened eyes. **“Sorry, young Midoriya, but have no fear, you were never in any real danger! Why? Because I am here! HA Ha ha!”**

Izuku felt a little bit of fear.

-o0O0o-

A few days later found Izuku on a weekend camping trip with All Might. Only Izuku’s aching muscles, as he carried most of there camping gear deeper into the forest, kept the absurdity of the situation from settling in.

All Might looked around the woods as they went. His thin frame huffing a little as they went.

“Here should be good.” All Might spoke as the entered into a clearing. “All right young Midoriya. You can set up the tent, I’ll work on the fire pit.”

Izuku dropped the heavy bags and caught his breath. “But… I, uh, don’t know how?” Izuku said feeling self conscious.

“Really? Your dad never took you camping, then?” All Might asked.

Izuku looked away, a sullen look on his face. “He… was never really in the picture.”

“Oh.” All Might ruffling Izuku’s hair with a large, boney hand. “I guess I will just have to show you how it’s done then, Won’t I?” Izuku smiled up at his hero.

It took them little time to set everything up. All Might patiently showed Izuku what to do for the tent. They ate some lunch boxes, or a small thermos of broth in All Might’s case.

And then the All Might disappeared, leaving Izuku to his thoughts.

This was… nice. He had never been among nature like this. It was a bit chilly this time of the year, he could see snow accumulating not too much further up the mountains from their campsite. But he was comfortable. Less then three weeks away from the entrance exam and here he was, in the mountains.

Izuku’s phone buzzed.

Today, 3:02 PM

**Koda: hey, where are u**

**I’m camping. :Izuku**

**Did Mr. Heikatsu not tell you? :Izuku**

**Koda: no**

**Koda: was worried somthin happened**

**Koda: how do u have recepton**

**I heard a support company did some work around Tokyo recently :Izuku**

**Guess that means they did work around Musutafu as well. :Izuku**

Today, 3:07 PM

**Koda: oh**

**Koda: makes sense**

Izuku could here laughing on the wind, getting closer.

**“I Am!” *BOOM* **a deafening crash heralded the arrival of his mentor. Izuku shielded himself from the dust cloud that was kicked up in the wake of his mentor’s landing. **“Here!”** All Might called jovially as he placed a boulder easily twice his size down on the forest floor.

“You’re back!” Izuku smiled at the man, even as he gave curious looks towards the boulder.

**“Indeed! And now we can begin today’s training!”** All Might gestured grandiosely to the boulder behind him. **“Young Midoriya, you are going to lift this boulder off the ground!”** All Might’s smile was shining with confidence.

“eh?” Izuku looked at the stone, if it was big compared to All Might it was gigantic in comparison to him.

**“I’ll leave you to it!” **All Might turned to walk over to the other side of the clearing. **“I have preparations for your next task to complete!”**

With that Izuku was left alone with a rock.

Izuku Braced his shoulder against the stone and tried pushing with every possible muscle in his body. No results.

He did breathing exercises and meditation. Chanted ‘Smash’ and ‘one for all’ under his breath or out loud. No results.

He braced himself once more forcing every tiny scrap of energy he could muster into pushing the rock. He thought it might have started to lean in one direction, no more than a couple centimetres. It would go no further and settled back down to rest with a barely perceptible wobble.

It was starting to get dark now. The lack of light to work by a disheartening surprise to Izuku.

“No headway huh?” Izuku turned to look at his approaching mentor, he was placing a shovel on the ground by their tent. “Don’t worry about it. We have three weeks to work on it.”

“If you say so…” Izuku said kicking the dirt a little.

“Don’t look so down, young Midoriya. There is another task for you to complete tonight. Come.”

Izuku followed behind at the strangely ominous request. On just the other end of the clearing was a huge pile of dirt that Midoriya didn’t remember seeing there before. And, at closer inspection, a hole.

“Uhmm…” Izuku slowed his advance towards the opening in the earth.

“Fear not. This is for training.” All Might reassured, gesturing him closer and Buffing up. **“come young Midoriya, we shall be going to the bottom.” **Izuku hesitantly approached, starting to worry the hero might just push him in. The hero picked Izuku up and slung him under one arm. **“Ok, make sure you pay attention to how I am using ****_One for All._” **

Izuku tried focussing on the quirk. It was hard to pin down at the best of times. Like looking at multiple living things inhabiting the same space. Echoes of other people lending their everything to support All Might’s broken body. It wasn’t even so much that all might wasn’t the thin emaciated figure that Izuku knew. He was that _and_ everything else at the same time. But beyond that, most of the quirk originated and stayed concentrated in that ever fascinating and impenetrably complicated part of the body. The brain.

Izuku was pulled from watching neurons fire in ways he _knew_ were impossible, by the sensation of he and All Might coming to a sudden stop.

Back in the here and now Izuku was on the ground next to his mentor, the greatest hero in the world, at the bottom of a damp, dark hole in the ground.

**“Well? Did you get any insights?”** All Might asked looking down at him.

“Kind of…” Izuku said. “Nothing I hadn’t noticed before, but maybe more clearly?”

**“Oh? Do you think they will help?”**

“I… Don’t know.” Izuku said honestly

**“Well, place your hand on my arm and see if you can get a clearer picture.”** All Might suggested. **“I feel your observations may help you crack this mystery.”**

Izuku did as asked and payed very close attention. It was difficult though. Trying to observe these impressions, the ghosts that helped all might was like trying to focus on shadows seen out of the corner of his eye. Impossible. They simply weren’t there if he tried to concentrate on them with his power, but they “existed” if he focused on All Might. All Might’s brain fired off in those impossible ways, like his neurons were communicating with other neurons that simply were not there. And as they did an energy accumulated in the mind. It was more than electric or chemical. It was hardly like anything he had ever observed in any quirk before. It struck like lightning throughout All Might’s nervous system.

Wait…

His leg muscled had become very tensed, their position had shifted while he hadn’t been paying attention. He was crouched down, legs and feet coiled like a spring.

Oh. Wait no…

And with a jarring snap back to reality and the wind in All Might’s wake. Izuku was alone in the hole. “Huh?”

**“Sorry! I should have warned you ahead of time.” **All might called from the top of the hole. **“My bad” **Izuku could see All Might’s silhouette give him a thumbs up. **“But don’t worry, just do what I did and you’ll be out of there in no time!”**

“Wait…” Izuku looked up, the hole must have been a good twenty feet. “You’re not just going to leave me here are you?”

**“Of course not, My boy!” **All might voice came to him even as his silhouette disappeared. **“I’ll be right by the camp fire. Cooking up our dinner.”**

Izuku slumped to the ground in defeat. He got another text.

Today, 8:12 PM

**Koda: aizawa came by**

**Koda: wants to know where u r**

**I’m at the bottom of a hole. :Izuku**

**Koda: oh no!**

**Koda: should I call help**

**No. :izuku**

**I’m fine. :Izuku**

**I’m supposed to be here. :Izuku**

Today, 8:15 PM

**Koda: if u r sure**

**Koda: u can talk to me about anything**

**Koda: u know that right**

**Thank you Koda. ** **😊 :Izuku**

**I’m fine though. :Izuku**

**It’s part of my training. :Izuku**

**Koda: i thought u said u were camping**

Today, 8:20 PM

**I am. :Izuku**

**Camping is my training. :Izuku**

**Koda: oh i see**

**Koda: good luck?**

**Koda: aizawa looks angry**

**Koda: do u want me to put a note down**

**Koda: so u can heal the kitten when u get back**

**Please do. :Izuku**

**Thank you Koda. :Izuku**

**Koda: no problem**

Today, 8:26 PM

**Wait! :Izuku**

**Koda, how do you use your quirk? :Izuku**

**Koda: ?**

**Like, how do you get animals to do what you want? :Izuku**

**Do you have to activate something first? :Izuku**

**Koda: no?**

**Koda: i just ask them**

**Koda: sorry if that doesn’t help**

**No, No. It’s fine. :Izuku**

**Thank you again. :Izuku**

Izuku put his phone away and looked towards the top of the hole. The walls were uneven and made from loose soil. With lots of work he may be able to climb out but there didn’t seem to be any hand holds so he would be at the mercy of soil.

Izuku looked down at his hands. Heavily calloused from months of hard work, broad and strong looking, sitting at the end of muscular arms. Izuku took a breath and concentrated within his mind. Trying to create the feelings he had when engrossed in his own quirk. Trying to find those ghosts. Nothing was forthcoming.

_“Hello?”_ Izuku thought, feeling like an idiot. _“One for All? Are you there?”_

Nothing

_“I need help.”_ Izuku continued somewhat discouraged. “_I need to get out of this hole.”_

Nothing

_“I want to live up to All Might’s expectations.” _Izuku was giving up hope on this plan. _“I **need** to help people. But I can’t even feel you. Please”_

A single, tiny green spark leapt from his thumb and into his index finger. Accompanied by a strange phantom sensation over his limbs. <strike>_A helpless shrug._</strike>

Izuku blinked. How was he supposed to interpret that? Izuku stared numbly at his hand. It becoming cold and the last vestiges of light in the sky had long died out by the time Izuku came back to himself.

Steeling his resolve, he made his way to the wall and made his first attempt at climbing out. He had climbed at most maybe eight feet when the dirt under his hands came loose in a large clump. It was a cascade effect from there and he lost purchase with his other limbs and brought several mounds of dirt crashing to the bottom the hole with him. Good thing the bottom was at least somewhat soft.

His quirk let him know that he was covered in ground mites, ants, and centipedes. A network of tiny little roots held much of the dirt that fell with him together as well. But izuku got an idea before Panic could truly set in.

He reached out with his power and started pulling all of the insects together. To his shock, disgust, and fascination, it was actually working. He couldn’t actually see what his creation looked like but it was rapidly growing larger as he fused more of the organic materials around him together. Izuku opened his eyes to be met by a horrifying abomination. A foot long centipede with tiny little legs and pincers sprouting from every available space on its carapace. Eyes in places they had no right to be. Roots snaking in long insect covered ribbons across his arms. Twitching back and forth in unsettling and disjointed ways.

Izuku screamed.

“Are you all right down there?” All Might’s voice came just as Izuku was about to have a true panic attack.

“Y-yy-yeah.” Izuku stammered out. “Just um… found a-a—a-aa—a Centipede.”

“Not very good with bugs, are you?” All Might asked sounding somewhat teasing. “Not to worry I know a few Pro heroes with exactly the same fear.”

“O-Ok.” Izuku gulped looking down at his creation. He was fairly certain most people would have more than just a little problem with seeing this thing.

He had to make this better somehow. Reaching back into his perception he began moving and removing the creature’s features. All of the extra legs and mouths and eyes were disposed of save for a thin ribbon along the edge of its segmented carapace. He left a set of larger and stronger limbs on the creatures under belly. The extra carapace material was added to the centipede as its shell grew thicker and stronger, he reshaped its head and redesigned its mouth.

He re-purposed the plat matter towards the back of the creature, shaping it and cleaning it of the unsettling mouths and limbs that had plagued the rest of the creature. He got rid of all of the eyes in fact. Replacing them with an extra set of antennae towards the creature’s back end and number of redundant smaller sets below the one on the creature’s “head”.

Izuku opened his eyes to something more resembling a living thing.

It was like a centipede, though Izuku remembered giving it a good number more legs. It was broad and flat. Hundreds of tiny legs oscillated in synch with each other like oars on a boat or like some deep-sea creature. Its head was a broad flat pointed thing like the head of a shovel two large antennae waved in the air in front of it and a few dozen nubby looking pods all along its back acted in the same function.

The creature’s underbelly had a set of twelve large and powerful looking legs. The carapace covering them ridged and pointed in ways to ensure it could grip onto anything. The mouth of the creature was like a set of doors underneath the head, inside which was a vast array of root like tongues for absorbing moisture from the ground.

The tail end of the creature transitioned almost in a smooth transition to a fat round plat like pod almost identical to a bamboo shoot in appearance. A set pf two antennae sat just below its “stalk.”

Izuku looked at this creature. Still a monstrosity, but at least now a fully functioning organism in addition.

He had made some alterations to the creature’s brain. I.E. simplified it. It did not need the capacity for memory, though he left part of the centipede’s original brain in tact to help coordinate its digging. The mouth just needed to open and extend out the roots so he simplified the brain that controlled its functions as best he could. It would do this in response to the antennae finding water. The creature’s tiny legs would move until the sensors on the top detected that the creature was buried. And the larger limbs would reach out and grip anything in their vicinity if something attempted to pull it out of the ground. The pod on the tail would open to receive sunlight and begin photosynthesis he had designed it exactly like the flowers his mom kept on her window sill only with a reinforced shell using the insect chitin and some smaller muscle groups to open the bud. Inside were a number of sensors specifically designed to detect light. That way the creature could be allowed to move if it was in an environment it couldn’t survive. Everything operated on a simple yes or no circuit in response to stimuli.

Izuku nodded. Proud of his work. He brought the creature to the wall and it quickly burrowed into the wall, only its “tail” visible. when Izuku tried pulling it out he found it stuck fast.

Izuku sat down in the dirt staring up at the innocuous bamboo shoot seemingly growing out of the wall. Letting the full ramifications of his accomplishment settle. He just turned several things into one living thing. Created a whole new species potentially. Maybe even a new classification of animal/plant?

Izuku realised he had been mumbling and closed his mouth quickly. Izuku massaged his temples. A headache entirely unrelated to his quirk forming.

He slapped his cheeks. “No use thinking over this right now. First I have to get out of the hole.” Izuku looked at the height he had to climb. “One won’t be enough… if I want to get out of here, I will have to make another one.”

Izuku looked at the walls before reaching out and scraping away at the dirt. When he didn’t get much more than a few mites he climbed up towards where he last fell from. He began digging at the wall even as the soil was giving way beneath him and he slid down the wall taking more dirt and pests with him.

Izuku quickly pulled all of the insects and roots together. He didn’t give the half creation a look a he reached a hand out to the one still stuck in the wall and began going system by system copying his previous work. And soon he had another of the strange plantapedes. This one a few inches longer than the first.

“Ok…” Izuku breathed in and used his power to make the first of them release from the wall. coming back to the present he began one hand at a time climbing up the wall. he would go into his perception for brief seconds to make the plantapedes release the wall, but they were stubborn quickly looking for purchase again when he wasn’t actively forcing them not to.

Izuku tried rapidly switching between climbing and biological manipulation. Not quite getting it perfectly as he climbed up, but he got faster at the change. Every once and a while he felt that the two states almost overlapped.

Izuku kept climbing, almost to the lip of the hole by this point. the plantapedes wriggling in his hands far less unnerving then they should have been. At this final stretch he didn’t even need to enter his perception to know how to make the plantapedes let go. His progress speeding up considerably without the delay in his actions.

With a heave and a sigh… izuku pulled himself out of the ground dual wielding his new life forms.

He looked up towards the camp fire to find a surprised All Might roasting a quickly burning marshmallow.

“were you able to do it?” All Might asked hesitantly. “Were you able to find _One for All_?”

“Sorta…” Izuku answered unsure. “I felt something. Like… I don’t know. I tried asking it for help.” All Might gave him a somewhat puzzled look. “I tried asking it for help and it was like it was telling me that it couldn’t?” Izuku looked down, kicking his feet in the dirt. “Or wouldn’t” he continued quietly.

“Hmm. I have only heard very few stories of what you are speaking of. The vestiges of the previous holders… if you could speak to them and they spoke back, in any capacity, then it is a good sign.” All Might sighed, discarding his burnt marshmallow and approaching izuku. He stopped however when he noticed the two insects that had latched on tightly to his arms. “Eghm… Uh… Young Midoriya… I don’t want to alarm you…”

Izuku followed his gaze down to his arms. Both tightly wrapped up and gripped by foot long centipedes. “Oh…” Izuku looked back up at All Might. “It’s ok? They’re mine?”

“Yours?” All might took a very hesitant step forward.

“I, uh… Made them?” Izuku said wincing slightly. The implications of the action that he had been ignoring while in the hole coming back to haunt him.

All Might looked uncomfortable even as he bent down to get a better look at them “That’s incredible… how did you do it?”

“With ants, centipedes and roots.” Izuku answered automatically. “I streamlined the nervous system and reworked its digestive system into a kind of photosynthesis power plant. I reused the ants sensory systems to create a few simple circuits for its continued operation. I’m not really good with brains but bugs are pretty simple. It was just a matter of moving things around and removing brain functions that didn’t serve a purpose any more and then I reworked its carapace to give it a shape better suited towards digging and these strong legs to help anchor it in place and the pod on the tail is-“

“Ok. You did quite a lot didn’t you.” All Might said placing his hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “This is a truly extraordinary facet to your quirk. It’s uh… kind of scary.”

“Oh…” Izuku said. Looking down to hide the sting in his eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong young man.” All Might reassured quickly. “The potential of this power is incredible, beyond what most quirks are capable of even. Its something you absolutely should be proud of.” All Might said smiling down at Izuku. “You should be proud of yourself, young Midoriya.”

“Yeah…” Izuku wiped a few shameful tears from his eyes, carful to avoid the insects still on his hands.

Speaking of. Izuku used his power to force the creatures to let go. The fell to the ground and writhed for a moment before righting themselves, and to Izuku’s horror, scuttling off at blinding speeds into the bushes.

Izuku winced as he turned to his mentor. “Oops?”

All Might sighed. “There is no helping it now… there is no finding them in the dark.”

“Sorry…” Izuku said feeling guilty. “They aren’t carnivorous so they won’t be eating any of the local wildlife at least…”

“Don’t worry too much. I sure you wouldn’t create a harmful creature, and there are only two of them.” All Might passed Izuku a canteen. “Now wash your hands, dinner has been ready for you for a while now. And then I can show you something I picked up during my time in America.”

“Really?” Izuku asked rinsing his hands off with the offered water. “Is it some kind of cool hero technique?”

His mentor laughed good naturedly. “No, no. Nothing like that.” All Might handed izuku as ling stick with a marshmallow on the end. “Have you ever had smores, young Midoriya?”

-o0O0o-

Morning rolled around and Toshinori shook Midoriya awake. “Young man. It’s time to start the day.” Izuku opened his eyes blearily. Looking up at him with the squint of someone only half awake. “We have to leave soon if we want to get you back home today.”

Midoriya nodded. Stretching as he yawned. They had been up for a while last night, talking mostly. About nothing important. Just, talking. He had finished up a quick healing session with Toshinori before curling up in his sleeping bag. It was perhaps a little irresponsible of him, but Toshinori had fun. And thought Midoriya deserved a break after the stunts he had been pulling recently.

Midoriya quickly got up and went into the woods a little way to go through his morning routine as best he could. The canteen provided him enough water to get his teeth brushed up and for him to wash his face. After he had curled up his sleeping bag and put away his utilities. Midoriya took one more discrete trip into the woods before he started anything more strenuous for the day.

“All right, I’ll help you with disassembling the tent.” Toshinori said walking away from the fire, where a couple of kababs sat atop his tiny portable grill. “Breakfast should be ready by the time we are done, then we can start on our way out of here.”

Midoriya just nodded, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he got to work under His careful instruction. Toshi had not known that Midoriya was so slow to wake up, so used to seeing the boy bright and early at the beach even before Toshi arrived.

Their breakfast was simple but good. And did wonders for getting Midoriya more active. “All right,” Toshi called his smaller pack squared away on his back. “Let’s start our hike down. We should reach the truck in an hour or so.”

“Wait! All Might,” Midoriya called prompting Toshi to turn to him curiously. “We aren’t done here.” Izuku said gesturing to the stone still siting at the edge of the clearing.

“Don’t worry about it, I understand there is more to this than we can solve in a single night, young Midoriya.”

“No.” Izuku said turning to the stone and a nearby tree. “You gave me a task to complete and I won’t let you down.” Izuku reached out to the tree. This kid. Always worrying so much about that kind of thing. It brought a smile to his face when he thought of the kind of hero the kid would become.

Midoriya placed his hand on the tree and to Toshinori nothing seemed to happen. For almost half a minute the forest was still.

And then gnarled wood grew from under the boulder, wrapping around the object and lifting it into the air. Branches with green leaves sprouted from the new growth and it was only now that Toshinori was noticing that the tree Midoriya was touching was growing smaller. Izuku stopped when the tree was barely a sapling and moved to the next tree and repeating the process. Soon in this forest of young growth stood a tall and powerful Black Pine, a boulder suspended in its trunk almost twenty feet off the ground. All in less then two minutes.

Toshinori smiled broadly. This kid would become a fine hero. Midoriya smiled broadly back at him.

-Toshi couldn’t be more proud-


	5. Ability is nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the exam. 
> 
> Exam stuff happens. 
> 
> Quirk stuff happens as well.

Izuku looked upon U.A. with awe. Simply seeing it from a distance didn’t convey the shear scale and ostentatiousness of the campus. A massive central building, immaculately cared for courtyard complete with polished busts of famous hero alumni. It was almost too much.

Izuku took a deep breath and let his breath fog the air. The late winter air did little to calm his excitement. Just this last step, one more and he would start his journey as a hero.

Just one more challenge. The rest of his life begins as soon as he can get over this hurdle.

This is what he’s trained for.

What if he fails?

“Excuse me, I’m trying to get through.” A slightly croaking voice asked from behind him. Izuku turned to be met by familiar wide eyes.

“Asui?” Izuku asked, blinking in surprise. It was hard to tell with the other girl bundled up like she was. The winter snow had begun melting long ago and the girl was still bundled up. Kind of like Katsuki did, know that izuku thought about it.

“Midoriya?” Asui asked looking him over with newfound recognition. “I told you to call me Tsuyu.”

“Ah, Sorry about that, Tsuyu. It’s just been a little while, didn’t know if it was ok…” Izuku scratched the back of his head as he moved aside for Tsuyu.

“That’s ok.” Tsuyu said walking up next to him. “You seem nervous, worried about the exam?”

Izuku matched her pace as he fidgeted slightly. “Eh… Not nervous about the exam exactly. I’ve been training a lot. And I did very well with the written exam yesterday.” Izuku blushed furiously. He sounded like such a braggart. “You don’t seem nervous at all! I’m sure you did lots of training for today.” Looking for some way to deflect away from his awkwardness.

Tsuyu ribbited quietly in contemplation. “I did some lifeguard training.” Tsuyu said putting a finger to her chin as she remembered the last months. “And I went back to upgrade my first aid certification.”

Izuku looked surprised. “Really? That’s amazing. I’m kind of kicking myself now, I should have done that too.”

“It’s a prerequisite for some of the electives taught to second years, you have time to pick it up before then.” Tsuyu said nodding, a proud little smile hidden in her scarf. “What did you do?”

“Oh… Uh. Volunteer work mostly.” Izuku said. He noticed Tsuyu’s curious look and decided to elaborate. “I was cleaning up Dagoba beach for most of my time.”

“That was you?”

“Hah… Yeah that was me.” Izuku had been somewhat shocked when the deed had been featured in a short little segment in the local morning news. Izuku cleared his throat. “I was also working at an animal rescue center in town.”

“Your quirk must have been very useful.” Tsuyu observed. “Biosonar is such a great quirk for medical work.”

“Eh… its not just that though… eh…” Izuku faltered wondering if it would be over sharing or if it would come off like he was bragging. “I’m also able to heal wounds using my power as well.”

“You could be a doctor.” Tsuyu said as a matter of fact. The effect left him winded like a punch to the gut. “With a quirk like that I don’t see how you could fail the entrance exam.” Izuku’s smile returned.

“What about your quirk, Tsuyu?” Izuku asked. He had some inkling but knew her frog appearance could well be vestigial from one of her parents.

“I’m capable of everything a frog can do.” Tsuyu answered simply. “Jump high, stick to walls, stretch my tongue to 20 meters. And a few other things that aren’t very useful.”

“Wow. That is such a versatile quirk!” Izuku spoke excitedly. “I can see why you did life guard training! You are so perfectly suited for rescue work!”

Tsuyu gave a happy ribbit. “Since we are going to be classmates…” Tsuyu pulled out a phone in a smiling green frog case. “I think we should exchange numbers.” Izuku could here a note of hope in his new friend’s voice. A surprising moment of uncertainty from the frank girl.

“Uh… Sure!” Izuku said with a broad smile. He hoped he looked reassuring and not smug. Izuku gave her his number.

His phone dinged a moment later

Today, 10:46

**Unknown number: Hey, its Tsu.**

**Hello Tsuyu. :Izuku**

**Hold on. Let me add you as a contact. :Izuku**

Izuku was busy messing with his phone’s settings, entering in Tsuyu’s name. He wasn’t watching where he was going.

*Ooof* Izuku ran into someone. HE didn’t see who. Just knew they were bigger than him. “I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He back pedaled to apologize even as the other boy huffed angerly and shoulder checked him, walking away.

Izuku lost his balance and his view became that of the open blue sky.

It was probably the softest fall he ever had. The hard thump of his back meeting the ground was absent. Just a peaceful, if sudden, blue sky.

“Are you alright?” Izuku looked over to see a cute brown-haired girl. Izuku blinked in surprise, she was very pretty, but she must have been quite short if she was so close to him. Izuku noticed a moment after that he seemed to be bobbing slightly.

Oh.

“It’s my quirk.” The girl explained with a brilliant smile. “Here let me-“Izuku’s sense of surrounding disappeared as the girl’s hand wrapped around his exposed wrist.

Izuku didn’t know what expression he was making right now but he hoped it wasn’t a weird one. Tsuyu knew his quirk so he hoped she didn’t get the wrong idea. Because he positively adored what he was seeing.

Right from the point of contact his sense was shown such a fascinating quirk. Five pads on the girl’s fingers each one subtly distinct from the other four. Each one was comprised of three parts.

The first was the pad itself. It was made up of the same cells as the epidermis and dermis. The structure of the epidermis was much more akin to the surface of the tongue, with filiform papillae covering its surface. Filiform in order to mimic the functions of normal fingerprints and papillae to act as receptors. The dermis was thicker than was typical for humans and possessed a number of glands that were solely there to maintain the epidermal layer. the fatty layer was the only typical portion of the pad save for its added function of cushioning the other two components. The whole thing surrounded the other two components like a protective dome

The second component were glands of some kind. Izuku couldn’t make out what they actually did or could do. Only that they were extremely similar in structure to lymph nodes and, given the way they seemed to be swelling slightly as she used her quirk, they behaved in a similar manner as well.

The final component was an extension of the nervous system. Small nerve bundles sat just behind the fatty layer of the dermis with nerves branching off and through the dermis all the way up to the Papillae on the epidermis, and nerves that branched out to surround the gland almost entirely. The cluster itself was complex almost like a brain all its own. It had long stems that reach down into the girl’s palm connecting with the others and constantly bouncing signals between each other. The signal was currently bouncing a negative response so izuku guessed that they must be checking for a closed circuit to activate the quirk. The signals from these nerves were sent up the arm and ended in the part of the brain that governed spatial awareness and object permanence. He wondered if she was aware that she had an extra sense that came with her sense of touch or if it was a subconscious thing.

His sense came back to him as his feet touched the ground. “It’s a bad omen to trip and fall.” The girl said with a dazzlingly bright smile. Tsuyu was looking at him oddly.

“Your quirk is amazing!” Izuku blurted out. “They are nearly entirely new sensory organs! I’ve never seen a quirk that intricate before! And its connection to your brain is extremely well established. Do you feel anything when you affect something with your quirk? It’s so Cool! Your quirk would be so great for hero work!”

“Midoriya. You’re being rude.” Tsuyu said from the side.

Izuku winced. He was. “I am so sorry!” Izuku said bowing to the nice girl with the pretty quirk. She was staring at him with a bewildered look on her face. “I got carried away! I’m sorry I used my quirk on you, its such a breach of privacy.”

“ah, um…uh… I-its fine. I used mine on you first.” The girl said once she finally got her voice to work. “Uhmmm… Good luck with the exam!” The girl said finally starting to turn away almost robotically.

“Wait!” Izuku grabbed her attention reaching into his bag and pulling out an apple. “I know you’re nervous but you shouldn’t neglect your meals. Especially before an important exam.” He spoke taking her hand in his and placing the apple in it.

The girl was staring at the fruit in mild surprise.

“You sound like a school nurse. *Ribbit*” Tsuyu’s voice cut in again as she walked up to stand next to Izuku, causing him to jump.

“Oh my God! He really does!” The other girl said her face breaking out in a genuine smile as she turned to them fully, no longer attempting to flee the scene.

“Ah…uh… that is. Nutrition is important.” Izuku faltered as he hid his embarrassed blush in hi scarf.

“Sorry.” The girl said laughing. “We got off on a strange foot, didn’t we?” the girl asked with a dazzlingly sunny smile that made izuku want to shield his eyes. “I’m Uraraka Ochaco.”

“I’m Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsuyu.” His friend said first.

“Midoriya Izuku.” Izuku said. “It’s nice to meet you. And uh… sorry again. Your quirk just looked really cool.” Izuku said as the three of them started walking towards the auditorium entrance.

“well I should get to my seat.” Ochaco said waving to them happily as she turned away. “Good luck to all of us!”

“Good luck Ochaco.” Tsuyu said as she turned to go to her own section. “Good luck Midoriya. You should seriously turn your phone off this time.” She added as she folded her coat over one arm.

“Y-yeah. You’re right. Thanks Tsuyu.” He said sheepishly. “Ah um… good luck to you both!” he called to them.

Izuku walked down the aisle looking for his section. There were a lot of people here. Ambitious kids from every school in japan were here for their shot. The thought that barely a fraction of them would even make it into general education was sobering to say the least.

Izuku came to his seat finally and was met by a grumpy pair of red eyes. Just in time for the lights to dim and a hush to fall over the other examinees.

“You’re really here, huh.” Katsuki said from his position leaned against the row divider.

“Of course.” Izuku said quietly shrugging out of his coat.

“you’re cutting it close, nerd.” Katsuki huffed as he turned his attention to the stage where the spot light had just turned on to show an outrageous blonde hairstyle.

“Got held up outside.” Izkuku murmured quietly. Bakugou just huffed

**_“WELCOME!” _**Present Mic greeted the room from the front, no microphone in sight of him. The hero hardly needed it. **_“To today’s live performance! EVERYONE say HEY!”_**

Izuku really wanted to answer the call, He loved Present Mic’s show, but it would be super embarrassing if he was the only one.

**_“what a refined response…” _**Izuku cringed in sympathy as the hero huffed his disappointment. **_“ANYWAY! I’m here to give you the guidelines for the exam!” _**the screen behind the man lit up with seven marked locations. **_“This is how the exam will be set up! After this run down each of you will head to your assigned testing location by bus!”_** Bus? How big was the campus? **_“You will be experiencing 15-minute-long mock battles in a city scape! Bring whatever gear you want!” _**

The screen changed again showing a city mock up. Three silhouetted robots with points values next to them surrounded the image. **_“There are THREE types of faux villains you will be expected to dispatch! You will be awarded points based on their difficulty level. Use your quirk and destroy the villains! That’s the GOAL! Of course, you are not allowed to play the villain yourselves, so no attacking other examinees!”_**

“EXCUSE ME!” someone a few rows ahead called. A tall boy with angular features and square glasses. “It says here that there are no fewer than four faux villain varieties! If this is an error than it reflects poorly on UA as an institution!”

Bakugou huffed next to him. “What an annoying extra.”

**_“Alright! Alright! Examinee 7111. Thanks for the catch. But the fourth faux villain is worth zero points! Its more of an obstacle. It will rampage around and is extremely dangerous! So be careful!”_** Present Mic explained. Present Mic spread his arms wide. **_“AND that’s all from me! I’ll leave you with our school motto! The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said. ‘True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life. PLUS ULTRA!’”_**

-**_“Break a leg everyone.”_**-

** **

Izuku took his seat on the bus, waiting for the other examinees to pile on. They were taking their time.

Izuku sighed to calm his nerves. Robots would be a challenge.

He pulled one of six jars from his bag. One litre of yeast, sugar and water. Genetically modified to multiply rapidly when exposed to oxygen. Raw material to be used for exactly this purpose.

He reached into the jar and made contact with the slowly expanding dough like substance inside the newly opened container.

He worked as quickly as possible. Bone, chitin, muscle fiber. Repeating a design, he had concocted and tested out over the passed few weeks.

He opened his eyes to the world. The student sitting next to him, a tall boy with multiple limbs was eyeing Izuku’s new tool with interest and perhaps some worry. Izuku had no idea what it looked like when he built one of these but doubted it was pleasant.

Izuku now held a creature that was some mix between a hornet and water gun. A large abdomen bulged from the front like the barrel of a gun. Its body was smooth and legless acting as a convenient handle, a softened part of the bone-like exterior of the creature acted to deliver stimulus to the rudimentary nervous system he had created, causing the creature to fire a stream of high concentration sulfuric acid. He had gotten the idea from a nature documentary on the worlds most interesting insects.

Izuku saw that the bus was still moving ad so decided to make one more tool in case he was in a position where he needed it.

Another molding of bone and sinew. This new tool long and bladed, consisting mostly of thick corded muscle and hardened bone plates

Its form was like a large set of needles nosed pliers, or garden sheers. A crab claw like exterior with exposed fibrous muscle peeking out from between the plates. It wouldn’t cut through metal or anything fancy, but he could get it between the armour plating and sever wires with it if he needed to. A last resort should he find himself in an emergency.

“Excuse me!” Someone said harshly from the aisle. Izuku snapped to awareness, finished tool in hand. The loud boy from the auditorium was giving him a stern look. “Do you intend to drop out of the exam? We arrived a few minutes ago.”

Izuku looked around at the other empty seats on the bus. “Oh… uh sorry about that!” Izuku said getting up. “I lose awareness of my surroundings with intensive quirk use.” Izuku explained holding up his new tools. The boy looked intrigued and disgruntled at the biological tools.

“I see.” The boy said nodding. “You should be more careful. Heroes can not afford to make such mistakes!” The boy said moving almost robotically towards the bus exit.

“Ha… Yeah I guess you’re right about that.” Izuku said hoping the boy would not be sticking around him during the exam.

“**_START!”_** The boy, his feet barely, out of the bus snapped his head to the observation tower. Izuku bolted for the gate. Barely noticing the other boy turning to follow his example. After the past month of All Might throwing him into dangerous or challenging situations without warning, the need to act immediately was practically ingrained at this point.

Izuku ran ahead for the first few meters. The boy that woke him on the bus ran past almost immediately, his calves were engines. That was interesting, He wondered what the fuel requirement was for the quirk’s operation. How exactly had the body chosen to emulate combustion? Questions for the boy later.

A one pointer came crashing through a wall in front of him. without even realizing it izuku snapped the gun up and let out a spay of acid even as he jumped to the side. The robot fell forward with a melted cavity where its head used to be.

Izuku picked himself up and kept running. He kept running. His gun making a popping fizz as it violently discharged jets of steaming acid at any robot that came near.

He rounded the corner to see a boy firing laser beams out of his belly button. He was surrounded by too many robots however and Izuku could see the boy’s face starting to scrunch up in discomfort.

Izuku moved quickly firing his weapon on the robots behind the boy. His aim wasn’t particularly good but he was able to douse the couple two pointers enough that they couldn’t operate well enough to attack. The boy let loose another laser blast that took out seven robots in one go. If this was the standard then Izuku was lagging behind more than he thought.

The boy curled in on himself holding his stomach. “Oooogh… Merde” He moaned.

“Let me help you!” Izuku said coming up and taking the boys hand before he received an answered.

Lasers formed from the concentrated energy in the boy’s intestines. They were extremely well developed, very efficient. However, discharging the laser caused a build up of gas both from the opening of the “lens” allowing air into his belly but also as a biproduct of the chemical reaction that caused the lasers. It was a simple fix to increase the culture of bacteria in his stomach to help with managing the gas build up.

The boy was staring at him. “That should help you for the exam. You should eat more cultured foods, natto would be a useful addition to your diet.” Izuku said quickly his eyes widening as he watched a girl with a snake’s lower half get knocked violently away by a two pointer’s tail. “good luck!” he said taking off down the road to help the downed girl.

It took two shots from his gun to bring the two-pointer down. By then he couldn’t find the girl. From what he saw she probably dislocated her shoulder during that landing. She needed help. Izuku wasn’t fast enough. He couldn’t heal the others without taking out the robots and couldn’t take out the robots fast enough to get to his peers.

Izuku looked around desperately for a solution as he watched another boy get knocked over by a three pointer’s missile.

-o0O0o-

Fuck This.

Life was unfair.

There was no reason to believe that UA would be any different. Another shining example of heroism. no place for a villainous quirk to sully its halls.

His points sat squarely at zero. All because he had a quirk that didn’t affect robots.

Shinsou kicked the ground in frustration, watching other kids get knocked around and destroy robots with their ‘hero’ quirks.

He wasn’t even given a place at the starting line.

“Hey!” Shinsou looked over to a boy running up to him holding a massive bug in his hand. No wait. He was holding it out for him to take. Shinsou took an uncomfortable step back. “Take this! Cover me! Please! I need your help!” The boy said insistently.

Shinsou looked down at the smooth almost handle like protrusion from the creature. The boy continued to just look at him with that desperate and hopeful look. Shinsou took the creature, shuddering slightly at the feeling of exposed bone in his hand.

“It shoots acid, so be careful. The trigger is the bulb at the top.” The boy said quickly before turning and running to the side of a boy struggling to stand. And right into the line of sight of a couple two pointers.

Shinsou panicked. What the fuck was the boy thinking!? Shinsou moved forward Squeezing the creature. With a series of popping hisses, the two-pointer closest to him lost its head as the structural supports of its neck melted away. The other one turned to him just in time for a jet of acid to catch it along the side of its main body. With a series of bubbling gurgles, the machine fell over where it continued to struggle impotently on the ground. The boy was standing up from the other kid, who was looking confused.

“What the hell were you doing!?” Shinsou asked as he stormed up to the other boy.

“I was healing that boy.” The freckled kid said. Large determined eyes bore into shinsou’s own narrowed cynical ones. Shinsou resisted the urge to aske one of his ‘loaded’ questions as he continued to stare at the kid. The boy said. “You were protecting me though, right?”

“Tch… Fine, but I’m only helping because you gave me this.” Shinsou lifted the bug like device, a feeling of hope blooming in his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the boy that he had considered just running off, however. They stared running towards the center of town where he could here the fighting was the heaviest.

The freckled boy was keeping pace behind him. Shinsou was hoping he wouldn’t. he wanted to just use his quirk and make the boy go away but the rules said he wasn’t allowed to do that. So, he just tried his best to ignore the boy.

Shinsou continued moving, firing his strange weapon at any robots that got near. He was starting to feel a little better about his chances. The husks of several one pointers and a couple two pointers laying in their wake. A couple more healed examinees running in a different direction as well.

The walls to Shinsou’s left and right both exploded outward, showering him in shrapnel. A metal tail came sailing through the dust, catching Shinsou in the gut. “Ghuuu!” Shinsou landed hard on the ground, a pair of two pointers looming over him.

Shinsou stared up at them as their tails reared back, ready to strike.

The freckled boy was suddenly there jumping onto one of them and jamming another strange object into its segmented neck. The robot thrashed around trying to get him off. Its tail smashed into his side as the robot collapsed lifelessly.

Shinsou got his wits about him and brought his weapon up to shoot the other one before it could turn against the boy.

They both sat huffing on the ground, nursing bruises. “Here.” The boy panted taking Shinsou’s hand. His confused protest died in his throat as he felt all his sores and bruises clear away. “Thanks for the assist.” The boy said was a smile.

Shinsou looked away grumbling. “You saved me first.” Shinsou stood back up. “We are even now.” Shinsou declared, not feeling that they were even at all.

“Sure.” The boy said standing up on wobbling legs.

They exited the alley way into the town center, examinees unleashing their quirks left and right. Several hopeful students had taken refuge from the fighting under the shadow of one of the buildings. Nursing bruises and minor cuts. Shinsou snorted at the sight. Yet more ‘heroes’ that wouldn’t make the cut. They probably all would have belittled him regardless.

“**_Three minutes remaining!”_** He heard Present Mic’s voice call. Shinsou cursed. He was doing better. But he was only just now playing catchup. There was no way he could make up the difference with the remaining time. It would take a miracle.

There was a deafening boom as two buildings were crushed under the massive hands of a robot that dwarfed even the tallest buildings in the zone.

“Isn’t that a little much!?” Shinsou said taking a shaky step away as he watched chunks of rubble fell into the square. “Hey kid! Lets go-“

“Owww…” Shinsou’s heart clenched in panic at the sound.

Shinsou watched wide eyed as the boy ran towards the behemoth. “Come on! We have to help her!” Freckles called.

Shinsou’s feet wouldn’t listen to him. he couldn’t run. He couldn’t help. He stood frozen. But above all he was confused.

How could that boy move ahead like that…

…When he looked so scared?

-o0O0o-

Ochaco whined in pain, struggling to free herself from the large chunk of ruble that trapped her leg. The backlash from her earlier quirk use wasn’t doing her any favors either.

“Uraraka!” She looked up to see Midoriya running up to her. His expression one of worry.

“What are… you doing here?” Ochako asked weakly. “the test…”

“I can’t just leave you.” Izuku said as he braced himself against the rubble. “*Grunt* I have to save you.”

Ochaco stared wide eyed at her savior. He wasn’t making much headway on the stone. “Oww…” She let loose a keening whine as the stone shifted on her probably broken ankle. Midoriya stopped.

“Can you use your quirk on the rubble?” Izuku asked.

“I… Too much already…” She said through hissing breaths.

Izuku took her hand, her queasiness dissipating. “Do it. I’ll handle the backlash. Trust me.”

Ochaco decided to trust the boy. The looming presence of the giant robot lighting a desperate fire to drive her to action as she watched one of its hands rear back for a swing. The rubble started to lift from the ground and Ochaco could feel a shifting in her fingers as the backlash she expected failed to make itself known. She watched as tiny sparks of green traveled along her finger tips.

She felt a bizarre feeling come over her ankle and she watched as her bones shifted. Making uncomfortable popping clicking sounds as it took a normal shape. She felt nausea as she watched one of her bones that had been poking out of an oozing split in her skin recede back into her body, the split closing behind it.

Midoriya seemed to come out of his trance and scooped her up into his arms and started running in earnest. As the shadow of the zero pointer’s hand grew darker on the space they had just occupied.

***THOOM!***

Midoriya and Ochaco were blown off their feet as the shockwave from the impact reached them. Smaller stones and dust pelting them as Midoriya hit the ground. *Crick* “Ghah!” Midoriya exclaimed his face twisted in pain.

“Shit!” Someone else called from beside her as a purple haired boy came running through the dust. “That looks bad. He said looking down to Midoriya’s rapidly swelling ankle. “We have to get out of here!” The boy said, slinging Midoriya’s other arm over his shoulder

Ochaco felt an energy build in her chest, an Indignation and righteous fury. She stood up with Izuku hanging off her shoulder, and slammed her opened hand against the zero pointer’s hand as the behemoth tried to drag itself forward. Her concentration faltered at the unholy backlash that she could feel building at her finger tips. The pressure in her skull. Lightning struck through her as the backlash seemed to be destroyed before it could arrive, her hands crackling with barely contained power and green electricity.

She could feel as she and Midoriya lost gravity. She felt the zero pointer lose gravity. She felt all of the rubble around them lose gravity. The buildings the zero pointer was crushing in its rampage lost gravity

Ochaco’s limbs went limp as she felt drained. There was a ringing in her ears and she had trouble focusing her vision. She was in PAIN! The worst pain she had ever felt. The pads on her fingers felt like they had popped open and closed up only to burst again. A fire ran up her veins and her mind was hazy hazy. It was worse than when her ankle was broken. By hundreds of times, she thought she would black out at any moment.

But something kept her awake.

She watched, half aware of her surroundings, as purple boy ran himself ragged, she and Midoriya being dragged through the air like a banner behind the boy. he was shouting something at the other examinees but Ochaco didn't have the mental capacity currently to make out any of the words.

She watched in a dreamlike daze as green sparks jumped between her hands. She felt a draw with them, like a magnetic pull she couldn’t resist. Her pads connected with each other. And gravity returned.

** _**CRACK-THOOOOOOOM!**_ **

The three of them fell to the ground in a heap.

Ochaco was on her knees, released from that excruciating hell. Left only with a dull throbbing ache that bounced across her arms. Pins and needles dancing across her pads. Her arms shook as she sat there gasping in relief.

Everyone else was looking behind her with expressions of shock and awe.

She turned. Behind her was the massive carcass of the zero pointer, crumpled and destroyed several buildings were also nothing more than rubble and a large chunk of the street had somehow landed on top of the zero pointer.

** _“TIME’S UP!”_ **

“Ha… Ha hahah aha.” Ochaco laughed with shaking breath. It wasn’t funny. She just didn’t know what she was supposed to do with the knowledge that _she_ did _that_.

“…Shit….” The purple haired boy panted heavily as he looked back at the scene.

“Are you two… Ok…” Midoriya asked. Crawling over to them to look them over.

“yeah… Just really sore…” Ochaco answered getting her nerves back under control.

“That… Nothing’s wrong… just phantom pains…” Midoriya said. Reassuringly? It was hard to tell through her own pained haze and Midoriya’s pain filed voice.

“How did you do that…” Ochaco couldn’t figure out how she was supposed to ask but Midoriya seemed to understand.

“When you use your quirk the glands behind your pads swell up… *gasp* …it puts pressure on the nerve clusters that operate your quirk, they send that signal back to the brain… you suffer symptoms of encephalitis. I did everything I could to prevent that...” Midoriya explained between gasping breaths. Ochaco felt there was something missing from that explanation.

“How could you possibly know that?” Purple hair asked giving Midoriya a cautious look.

“Quirk… lets me perceive biology… manipulate it too.”

The boy seemed to regard him for a moment. “You know my quirk then?”

“Just that it’s a voice quirk.” Midoriya answered as he propped his broken ankle up on some nearby rubble.

“Oh my, you’re looking rather banged up there, young’n.” A kindly voice said. Ochaco looked to see a small elderly woman walking towards them. She was passing out candies to several confused students.

“Broken leg.” Midoriya said simply.

“Why don’t you heal yourself?” Ochaco asked finding her breathing relaxing as she ate some of the granny’s gummies with trembling hands.

“Can’t… heal myself.” Midoria said passed a sigh of relief as a green light enveloped his form and his leg set itself. Ochaco looked at him with shock. He placed himself in real danger.

The purple haired boy’s face scrunched up in a grimace. “Glad I wasted time from my exam to come save someone who willingly put their life at risk like that.” The boy bit out.

“It’s what a hero would do.” Midoria said standing up, he swayed slightly where he stood.

“Yeah, well heroes have to pass this exam first apparently… so that’s doing both of us a whole lot of good.” The purple boy bit out sarcastically as he walked away.

“Hey!” Ochaco called after him. he didn’t turn back around, simply continuing to walk with his hands balled into fists by his side. “thank you!”

“Yeah… don’t mention it.” She heard the boy say quietly.

“What a moody child.” The nurse said from where she stood. “Now come on both of you. The bus is leaving pretty soon, and the two of you need your rest.”

Ochaco and Midoriya leaned heavily on each other as they walked to the bus.

“She sounded like you.” She teased, elbowing him lightly

“She’s right though.” Izuku said tiredly. “Sleep is important.”

Ochaco yawned widely.

-“yes Nurse Midorya”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some of you may already know what this chapter set up. and ill say that I don't dislike mineta. I just dislike writing him. he's a character with a clear flaw and more strengths than most give him credit for. I don't think he deserves to be a punching bag, like in a lot of fics I've read. i think it inherently does him a disservice.  
but hoo boy is he annoying  
I have done some test drafts of mineta conversations and i get tired of that real fast.  
so no mineta for my story.
> 
> Also the quirk set up... some of you will probably piece that together.


	6. without opportunity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to wrap up the exam.

Izuku took the phone away from his ear, not even waiting for his call to go to voice mail. He took a deep breath as he hit ‘hang up’.

His breath misted the air, under the dingy little bridge. It was as dark and musty as he remembered it being all those months ago. Izuku brought a cigarette from out of his bag and lit it. His free hand scrubbed through his curly hair, his frustrated sigh carrying a cloud of smoke into the air with it.

Before he could get lost in his building thoughts his phone lit up. _“A Message is Here!”_

His cigarette burned a hole in his shirt in his haste to retrieve his phone.

Izuku felt his hopes die when he saw that it wasn’t from All Might. And then he felt guilty for not being immediately happy that his friend would be texting him.

Today, 5:32 PM

**Ochaco**: I got accepted! 😊 thought you prolly

did too! Since You saved Me n All! Did

you get your letter yet?

That’s great! Congratulations Uraraka! :**Izuku**

I haven’t been home most of the day. :**Izuku**

So, I don’t know if I got mine yet or not. :**Izuku**

**Ochaco**: Really?! You could just leave on a day

Like this? I could barely bring myself

To leave the house for milk. Was afraid

Id miss it!!

It’s a letter though? :**Izuku**

Wouldn’t it still be there when you get back? :**Izuku**

**Ochaco**: :P

I was feeling restless. :**Izuku**

Had to clear my head. :**Izuku**

**Ochaco**: you still afraid you didnt pass? Dont be!

It’s a surprise so I wont tell you why. But

I think you Totally passed! 😊

Thank you, Uraraka. I hope you are right :**Izuku**

That does make me feel better :**Izuku**

But its not just that. :**Izuku**

**Ochaco**: Oh! This is about that friend you

were telling me about! Have they

still not called back?

Yeah. I’m worried about them :**Izuku**

They are over due for a healing session :**Izuku**

Something could have gone wrong. :**Izuku**

What if they are in a coma? :**Izuku**

**Ochaco**: I Hope not! You are prolly over

thinking it tho. Hes prolly just

busy!

I hope you are right. :**Izuku**

But what if I made a mistake? :**Izuku**

His body really could fall into a coma. :**Izuku**

**Ochaco**: I know hes fine! Because you

Are healing him! there is no way

You wouldn’t save someone!

You’ve only known me for a week though. :**Izuku**

**Ochaco**: Thats totally long enough! You

And purple boy saved me. And

You supercharged my quirk!

How is that by the way? :**Izuku**

You aren’t still having problems, are you? :**Izuku**

**Ochaco**: No no ive stopped accidentally

Floating myself! Ive got the hang

Of it.

Sorry I couldn’t put it back to normal. :**Izuku**

**Ochaco:** Its fine! Its super strong now! Just

Needed a bit to relearn it. Like a bike!

**Ochaco:** I only floated my room the one time.

Its Fine!

If you are sure… :**Izuku**

**Ochaco:** Oh! Do you think stu passed her exam?

Should I text her too?

**Ochaco:** Tsu*

She probably did. :**Izuku**

I know she studied a lot. :**Izuku**

**Ochaco:** She hasn’t texted you?

You’re the fist one to text me with results. :**Izuku**

**Ochaco:** oh. I gotta go. Parents want to

Take me out to celebrate. We are

Going for mochi! Ill text Tsu.

Ok. Enjoy your meal. :**Izuku**

Izuku threw his burnt-out cigarette stub into the nearby trash. He began his walk home. A light smile on his otherwise tired face. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes, back after only a few nights of restless sleep.

Izuku dialled All might again as he walked home, listening to the phone ring as he walked the darkening streets.

-Voicemail-

“Izuku!” Izuku jumped, not even through the door before his mother was calling him frantically. “It’s here! The letter! I was just about to call you!” she called from the kitchen, turning to him excitedly and gesturing towards the coffee table.

He blinked as a very official looking envelope floated across the room to wave only a few inches in front of his face. He reached up and took the letter from the air. It even had a wax seal, the Iconic U and A holding the envelope closed.

Izuku stared at the letter in his hands, it was heavier than he was expecting. Was that a good thing? If there was more in the envelope did that mean it wasn’t a rejection letter?

“What are you waiting for, sweetie?” His mom said bustling up to him and ushering him inside. “Go and open it!” Izuku was pushed towards his room. “Oh, it’s so exciting. Hurry along, your dear old mom can’t stand the suspense.” His mom said as she moved back to the kitchen, making small shooing motions with her hand, the force pushing izuku towards his room continued.

“Ok, Mom.” Izuku finally snapped out of his funk as a somewhat forceful push caused him to stumble. “I’ll be right out for dinner.” Izuku said as he entered his room. He could hear his mother give him a nervous hum as he closed the door behind him.

His room was small, like every other room in their apartment, made even smaller with his furnishings taking up most of his floor space. A twin bed filled a full quarter of his room, a desk and a set of bookshelves were set up almost like a cubicle in another quarter. A number of wall mounted shelves narrowed the space down further along the free wall. and all throughout, the room was full of hero paraphernalia, from the many signings he had begged his mother to take him to.

One of his bookshelves was full to the brim with thirty notebooks, his ever-precious quirk analysis. The other was filled with a mix of hero autobiographies and out-of-print university medical textbooks. Any available space was filled with action figures and on the wall mounted shelving were a number of houseplants that izuku had bought from a nearby nursery at the end of their season. Ginger, peppermint, lemon balm, and aloe grew where the sunlight could reach through his window, and a pot of lavender sat on the windowsill itself.

Izuku sat at his desk, the letter in hand. Its weight seeming to grow with every passing second. Open it now or leave it on his desk to never be opened.

*Rrrriiiiip*

Izuku tore the envelope open. He expected for a stack of papers to hit his desk. He was not expecting for a small metallic disk to fall out instead.

“**I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!”**

“AAH!” Izuku almost toppled backwards out of his desk chair.

**“It has been a while, Young Midoriya!” **the projection spoke. **“There was a lot to deliberate on! But I am sure you are wondering why I am here!”**

Izuku looked over the envelope. Yeah… it was still from U.A.

**“I came to this town for one reason, and one reason only!”** All might paused dramatically. **“To teach here at U.A.!”**

“Really!? All Might!? At U.A.?” Izuku was excited at the prospect. Wait…

**“Hmm? What’s that?” **All Might asked someone off screen. **“Hurry it up? I have to do _how_ many of these? Right, I got it. I got it.” **All Might cleared his throat. **“Young Midoriya, you got an astounding 94% on your written evaluation! Well done!” **All Might gave Izuku a thumbs up and a smile. **“However… despite a valiant effort during the practical exam, 13 points simply is not enough to qualify for our hero course.”**

Izuku looked down at his hands in defeat. Uraraka had been wrong. Both her and All Might had been wrong about him.

**“But that is not the end of the story! You see, we weren’t just marking you on villain points! Have a look at this!”** a new video started playing on the projection. Uraraka standing in front of Present Mic.

_“excuse me.” _Uraraka started, she looked tired and was holding tight to her coat, that seemed to be trying to float away. _“But the boys who saved me, Midoriya and the purple haired boy.” _She held her bands up when she described the other boy. _“The purple boy seemed really upset, it didn’t sound like he was going to pass.” _Ochaco looked determined. _Can you give them some of my points!? I know I don’t have a lot, but however many they gave up to help me.”_

Present mike patted her on the head. _“I am afraid we can’t do that, I’m sorry” _He said simply before patting her on the head. “_But there shouldn’t be a need for that, little Listener.”_

The video paused and All Might stepped back into frame. **“Time and again you have enabled others to do amazing things, giving Young Shinsou the tools and opportunities to be a hero. and twice over with young Uraraka here! Not to forget the 6 children you helped heal during the exam! What institution seeking to bring new heroes into the world could turn a blind eye to someone doing the right thing! THAT is why we had the rescue point system!” **All Might gestured to the screen that changed to show Izuku’s score.

Izuku looked at his score. 13 villain points and 73 rescue point. a score of 86. The score moved to slot itself into place on a leaderboard. He had come in second. Losing out to Uraraka by only 2 points. He was shocked to see Kacchan’s name sharing third place with Shinsou Hitoshi, apparently the name of the purple haired boy.

**“Izuku Midoriya, this is your hero Academy!” **All Might posed with a hand out as if for izuku to take it and the recording ended.

-o0O0o-

Toshinori stood waiting on the beach for his young protégé. The night sky clear of clouds and dotted with stars. The March air slightly cool near the water. The cold of winter a recent memory at this point and spring had truly arrived. And with it, beach goers. Toshi sat as far from prying ears as he could manage. Up and down the beach Toshi could see a number of couples taking leisurely walks across the sands. Izuku had really done a good job.

speak of the devil. Midoriya had stepped out onto the beach and immediately made a bee line for Toshinori. The look on his face was unnerving. “Young Midoriya…?” He asked as the boy came within earshot.

Midoriya stopped in front of him and held out his hand expectantly. A frustrated and disappointed look on his face. He felt like he was about to get scolded by Shuzenji. “Ah… Sorry I didn’t get in contact with you. I didn’t want to give the impression of bias…”

Midoriya continued to hold his hand out expectantly and impatiently for All Might. The look on his face was unimpressed.

Toshinori shifted uncomfortably as he took the boy’s hand. The familiar faint pins and needles sensation dancing up his arm and concentrating on his old wound. Over the 5 minutes the boy worked his expression softened until, finally, he let go of Toshi’s hand with a sigh. “What were you thinking All Might?” He asked sternly.

“I didn’t want to give the impression of favouritism… I wasn’t part of the panel of judges so you don’t have to worry about that with your score.”

Midoriya sighed and rubbed his eyes. Toshi noted that the bags under the boy’s eyes had darkened considerably again. “Ok. Thanks All Might. But you can’t just skip our sessions like that.” His voice waivered slightly. “You needed to at least call me.”

Toshinori winced. “Sorry, Young Midoriya. I’ll be more careful in the future.” The boy nodded acceptingly. “But congratulations on passing the exam.” He said, holding his hand up for a high five, which Midoriya reciprocated.

“Thanks… So, you’re a teacher at U.A.? That’s great!”

“I had thought to work at U.A. while I looked for my successor. Now I am going to watch your progress, I suppose.” Toshi said with a smile.

“And get healing.” Izuku interjected.

“Ha ha. Of course, Young Midoriya.” Toshi laughed. “About your powers, by the way. Izuku gave him a puzzled look and waited for Toshi to continue. “During the exam. Did you experience anything strange? When you were with young Uraraka to be specific.”

“I… Uhm…” Izuku looked nervous. “I was using my quirk to negate the drawbacks of hers.”

“Is that all?”

“No. when she used her quirk while I was still working on it, I felt this… I don’t know… Energy? It was welling up from inside. And I couldn’t control it.”

“And Young Uraraka received some of it.” Toshinori finished. Izuku nodded. “We interviewed her after the exam, she told the school that she was not normally capable of the display of power seen during the exam.”

Midoriya shifted nervously. “I might have also broke her quirk.”

“Broke how?” Toshinori asked. That would be a serious problem that needed to be addressed by the school.

“She couldn’t handle it, _One for All_, her quirk was damaging itself with the strain. I tried so hard to keep it working. But I guess I failed.”

“That _is_ very serious.” All Might looked at his student. “Is she all right?” He didn’t want to ask something like _‘is she capable of attending U.A.?’_ He didn’t want to do that to Young Uraraka.

“She’s fine now. I couldn’t fix her quirk properly. Every time I fixed it; it was just a little different. She’s been floating things she didn’t mean to at home. We did a healing session before she went back to Ise. She still has some trouble but she’s gotten better… Apparently.”

“Alright.” Toshinori said nodding in relief. “I do not think you need to worry about her quirk being broken. It sounds to me like she is capable of adapting to the change.” Toshi put a hand to his chin as he pondered. “Have you always been able to affect quirks?”

“Um… I never had a reason to find out… I could always see them, when I was working. So, maybe?” Midoriya said mimicking his pose.

“Hmm.” Then it could easily not be a result of _One for All_. A dead end in that regard, but a powerful and frightening ability. “You need to be careful young Midoriya. You trained for months to be a worthy vessel for that power, I don’t think I need to tell you the consequences forcing access to that power could have on an unprepared human.”

Midoriya winced. “Yeah… Uraraka said she was in a lot of pain.”

“And your ability to change quirks…” Toshinori looked around to make sure no one was getting close enough to hear them. “Try to keep that ability a secret. I don’t mean to alarm you, but that may very well be your most dangerous ability, Young Midoriya.”

“Huh?” his protégé was staring up at him with wide, shocked eyes.

“An ability like that, be it the result of _One for All_ or not, is world changing young man.” Toshinori said solemnly. “It should be a secret you guard as closely as you guard my own secrets. It could do great harm in the wrong hands.”

Midoriya gulped loudly. “A-aaa-alright…” Midoriya seemed to be shaking like a leaf.

Toshi bulked up, clapping Midoriya on the back with a massive hand. **“But worry not, Young Man! You have proven yourself to be more than worthy!”**

_“Is that all Might?”_

_“huh”_

_“Whats he doing here?”_

The voices of nightly beach-goers drifted to them on the wind.

**“Shit.” **Toshinori swore quietly. **“Let us go celebrate your success!” **Toshi took off at an easy jog across the beach. His student following after him. He seemed, to Toshinori, to be ready for anything.

-Ready for the Future-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little while. honestly i feel like i should have split the exam itself down the middle, cause this chapter just felt like all its meat had been scooped out by the previous chapter. so this is just a transition chapter I guess. nothing happens really save for a wee bit of set up.  
Reestablish setting.  
Reestablish the goal (heal All Might). our beautiful boy has got a job to do.  
Establish some boundaries and consequences for our hero. that kinda thing.


	7. If you want a thing done well, do it yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a lie. 
> 
> Fight on Shinso

Izuku stood at his front door fumbling with his tie in the mirror. His efforts rewarded with only a bulky bundle of knotted cloth around his neck. He looked into the mirror and beheld the newest embarrassment adorning his neck.

The knotted cloth began tugging itself loose, as if by unseen hands.

“Here, sweetie.” His mom said walking up to him, her fingers working in the air in front of her. She took hold of the now, wrinkled, but untied cloth and began weaving it. “Good grief. I’m sure you would forget how to breath if you didn’t need it for Heroing.” She said with a smile and a laugh.

Izuku wrinkled his nose at the mocking. “Mom, I didn’t forget. I was never taught.” He defended looking away with a blush.

“Well then I’ll have to teach you when you get back. I’m sure you’re excited to start your high school career.” She said stepping back slightly as she appraised the well tied but crinkled article of clothing.

“Oh. Yeah! My friends are waiting for me!” he said grabbing his house keys from the wall and making his way out the door suddenly.

“Wait!” Izuku’s progress was halted suddenly was a force yanking him back by his shoulders.

“What?!” Izuku asked getting his feet back under him. and looking back at his mom. His expression softened when he noticed unshed tears in her eyes.

“I’m so proud of you.” She said with a smile that made Izuku’s heart clench.

“I’ll see you later, mom.” He said as he quickly left the house. He rubbed the beginnings of tears from his eyes as he went.

This was it.

He jogged down the street to the train station. He saw his friend waiting outside for him.

“Hey Koda!” Izuku called, waving as he ran up to his friend. “Thanks for waiting.”

Koda gave him a thumbs up, a smile on his rocky face.

They got on their train, squeezing in among the other morning commuters. Koda’s large body made him stand above the everyone where as izuku’s shorter stature made him instantly disappear in the crowd. They stood by the doors, gripping the safety bars, they were not many stops from the school station after all.

Their trip was quick and quiet for the most part. They got some looks from some passengers because of their uniforms, an air of admiration in the whispered conversations around them. It made Izuku too nervous to try talking with Koda, and Koda seemed to be having similar hang ups given how much he was fidgeting under the looks.

Two stops away from the school the doors opened and standing on the platform right in front of Izuku, was Shinsou. They stared at each other in surprise for a few seconds. Shinso looked like he would simply walk away before the chime sounded.

“Tch.” Shinso reluctantly got in, standing stiffly next to izuku as the rest of the car was fairly full.

“Hey.” Izuku said, waiving weakly at the boy. He was glad to see Shinso and hoped to get along with him. Koda fidgeted more at the cold look Shinsou was giving Izuku.

Shinso looked away, a sour look on his face. “Hey.” It sounded strained.

Izuku waited for the boy to say something else but when Shinso just continued to look out the window he was forced to pick up the conversation before it died. “So… You excited for our fist day?”

“Not really.” Shinso said. His posture shifting in a manner that let izuku know that he was uninterested in the conversation. “Its just orientation.” He shifted his bag on his shoulders.

“heh. Yeah…” Izuku cleared his throat. “But we’ll get to meet our teachers, they’re all supposed to be pro-Heroes.”

“yeah. Cool” Shinso said again. Izuku watched his eyebrow twitch. More silence ensued.

“I-I was pretty nervous after the exam.” Izuku stammered to fill the void. “I thought I wouldn’t make it in for the whole week.”

“Well, we are here now.” Shinso’s brows furrowing into a frown.

The train arrived at their station and they started to disembark. Shinso walking at a brusque pace away from them.

“I’ll see you in class!” Izuku called after him.

“Yeah, sure.” The response was quiet and izuku was unsure if it was truly a response or not.

Koda looked at Izuku with a puzzled expression and tilted his head towards Shinso’s direction.

“I don’t know...” Izuku answered “Maybe he just doesn’t like me.” Izuku said dejectedly.

Koda patted his friend on the back comfortingly. “Thanks, Koda.” Izuku sighed.

They walked out of the station, U.A. High school standing a few blocks away. Standing at the bottom of the escalators waiting for them was Tsuyu, who waved a large hand at them happily.

“Tsuyu! Sorry for keeping you!” Izuku apologized as the escalators carried them down to his friend.

“You’re not late, Midoriya.” Tsuyu stated. “We’re still waiting on Ochaco.” Tsuyu looked up at koda, his height forcing her to really crane her head up to look at him. “Who’s your friend?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Koda looked to Izuku worriedly, fidgeting under Tsuyu’s steady gaze.

“Oh. This is Koji Koda. I worked with him at the animal shelter.” Izuku said.

Koda nodded. “C-c-call me Koda.”

Tsuyu smiled up at the boy. “I’m Asui Tsuyu. Please call me Tsuyu.” *Ribbit* She held out her hand to the larger boy. Koda took it, despite their drastic difference in height their hands were of similar sizes.

“What are you doing, nerd?” A familiar and abrasive voice said from behind Izuku.

“Kacchan!” Izuku whirled around to face his old friend.

“Stop calling me that!” Kacchan snapped. “So? Why are you wasting your time just standing around with these extras? We got class, nerd.” Katsuki glared at his friends out of the corner of his eyes.

“Extras…?” Tsuyu murmured to herself with a frown.

“We are waiting for our friend. She should be here in a little bit.” Izuku answered shifting to stand in Katsuki’s line of sight.

“This isn’t a clubhouse, Deku.” Katsuki said. “If you aren’t going to take this seriously then you can go home now.” Izuku must have imagined the wince that flickered across Katsuki’s face.

“You know I’m not going to do that.” Izuku said standing taller.

“Tch.” Katsuki started walking away, hands in his pockets. “You better not be late, nerd.”

“I don’t like him.” Tsuyu stated, looking at Katsuki’s back. Koda nodded, an uneasy expression on his face.

“He’s not that bad. He’s just…” Izuku sighed heavily. “…not great with first impressions.”

“Is he your bully or something?” Tsuyu stared at Izuku sceptically. A finger at her chin in a curious gesture.

“Friend.” Izuku said quickly. “He’s my friend.”

*Ribbit* “If you say so...” Tsuyu’s gaze moved to Izuku’s left. “Looks like Ochaco is here.”

Izuku looked around. Sure enough, Ochaco was running down the escalator towards them a happy smile on her face. She looked incredibly cute in her uniform, all sunshine and happiness. Izuku smiled just at the sight, a little envious, though, with all his friend’s uniforms looking better on them.

Ochaco tripped near the bottom. Falling ass over teakettle towards the ground. “Uraraka!”

Izuku moved to catch her, but he needn’t have bothered as her tumble turned into a graceful drifting. She brought her hands together and landed on her feet with a stumble. “I’m ok!” she said with her hands out as if to maintain her balance.

“Are you ok!?” Izuku asked running up to her and taking her hands. He dove into his perception looking for any signs of injury. He came back to reality when she really was fine.

“I’m fine, really!” Ochaco said taking her hands out of Izuku’s and waving them in front of her with a blush. “I just didn’t want to keep you guys waiting! I might have to start getting up earlier, I’m on totally the other side of town!”

“Don’t worry about it.” *Ribbit* Tsuyu said. “We still have plenty of time. Excited?”

They started walking from the station.

“So, Excited!” Ochaco affirmed with a broad but nervous smile. “I’ve been pinching myself all week to make sure I wasn’t dreaming!”

“Me too!” Izuku said excitedly from Ochaco’s left. “I’ve been dreaming about this all my life, its really hard to believe that its finally happening.”

“It is very surreal.” Tsuyu noted walking on Ochaco’s other side. Koda nodded in agreement from Izuku’s left.

“Oh!” Ochaco looked up at him. “Hello! I’m Uraraka Ochaco! Its nice to meet you.”

Koda fidgeted, touching his fingers together. “I-I’m Koda.” He looked down at izuku pleadingly.

“This is Koji Koda. He’s my friend from the animal shelter.”

“Oh! Izuku mentioned you! You can talk to animals huh? That’s so cool!” Ochaco exclaimed. Koda rubbed the back of his head blushing with a smile. “I would love to work with animals! I can’t have any at my apartment.”

“How was your move by the way?” Tsuyu asked. “Did everything make it up here alright?”

“Yeah. I’m all settled in, the last of my stuff arrived yesterday.” Ochaco said with a thumbs up. Her expression turned sad. “It’s… a little quiet though.”

Izuku felt his chest clench uncomfortably. He wished it was something physical, then he could just fix it with a touch.

“If you are lonely, we could always come and visit.” Tsuyu said, immediately bringing a smile to Ochaco’s face. Izuku felt relief wash over him.

“That would be great!” Ochaco cheered. “How about today?” Ochaco asked. “We only have orientation today so we should be getting out early. It will be like a housewarming party!”

“I’m free.” Tsuyu nodded and let out a few happy ribbits, a happy blush on her cheeks.

Koda gave Ochaco a thumbs up.

Izuku smiled at his friends fondly. His fellow future heroes. The four of them will spend the next three years together. He would be supporting them every step of the way and then all through their hero careers after. Izuku was busy smiling at the future when Koda nudged him discreetly.

“Ah! Yeah! That sounds great!” Izuku said snapping back to the present. They were only a block from school now. The gates were just ahead of them. A small market occupied an adjacent street.

“Thanks guys.” Ochaco smiled before pumping her fist in the air. “I feel ready for anything now! Let’s get this day started, already!” She marched forward ahead of the group.

“Wait!” Izuku reached out and grabbed her hand. Ochaco and Tsuyu looked at him surprised. He started pulling her towards the market. “You can’t neglect your nutrition on your first day of school.” Izuku accused.

“I’m alright, really. I had some toast on the way here. We should get going, we don’t want to be late.” Ochaco blushed and stuttered but didn’t try very hard to pull away.

“Uraraka, I can see that you haven’t eaten.” Izuku said, brooking no argument. “You need the nutrients to properly apply yourself.”

“Just give up Ochaco. Midoriya is in nurse mode.” *Ribbit* Tsuyu followed after them. “And we have time to spare.”

Izuku blushed. “Nutrition is important…” he muttered with a pout he tried very hard to hide.

Koda patted Izuku on the back comfortingly.

The four friends walked into the market to grab some last-minute breakfast before the first day of the rest of their lives.

-o0O0o-

Shinso winced as he adjusted the bag to sit more comfortably on his shoulder. Just a little more walking and he could spend the rest of the day blissfully not moving. Another sleepless night and aching muscles were not helping with Shinso’s mood and he already couldn’t wait for the day to end.

He walked unmolested through the halls in search of his class. The students that he passed quickly got out of his way. Maybe it was his tense posture or the brooding expression on his face but no one even tried saying “good morning”.

Shinso’s journey through the halls of U.A. came to an end, the giant door to class 1-A stood before him. Shinsou was by no means a short person but these doors towered over him, like they were made for someone greater than he was. Like he didn’t belong beyond these doors.

He slammed the door open, the large door sliding open much easier than expected.

A few students already sat at their desks looked up at the noise. A girl with a high ponytail looked up from her book with a disapproving expression before going back to reading. The peppermint colored boy brooding next to her barely looked at him. The large multi-armed boy sitting at the front of the class went back to exercising his grip with a set of clamps.

A boy wearing glasses marched toward him, his shoulders aggressively squared and movements stiff. Shinsou already felt tired of dealing with him.

“My name is Iida Tenya.” Iida’s voice gave away the rehearsed nature of his greeting to Shinso. “I’m from Somei Private Academy.” Oh great, a rich boy. Shinsou sighed loudly to hide the his of pain that his screaming muscles were eliciting. He needed to sit down.

“Hitoshi Shinso.” He muttered as he tried to walk around the boy and get to his desk.

“Hitoshi.” Iida stepped in front of Shinso. “You perceived the true purpose of the test. It shames me to admit but you were the superior candidate.”

“I didn’t’ perceive anything.” Shinso said continuing passed Iida. “If you are looking for some justification for not helping, you’re not getting it from me.” Shinso walked to his seat towards the back of the class. “Simple fact is. You could have helped and you didn’t.”

Iida clenched his fist with a frustrated look on his face. “I admit I did nothing in a time of need, I was so focused on the parameters of the exam. But I shall endeavor to not make the same mistake again.”

“Good for you.” Shinso muttered arriving at his desk.

“So cold!” Iida shouted. “Do you not care about making connections with your fellow students!”

Shinso sighed in bliss as he finally sat in his desk. “I’m not here to make friends.”

Iida looked like he was going to say something when a gruff voice interrupted him. “Out of the doorway extra, some of us want to get to class.”

Shinso looked up at the new arrival and was greeted by a head of spiky blonde hair.

“E-extra!?” Iida exclaimed. “Now see here, you-”

“I said move, Four Eyes.” The newcomer shouldered passed the taller boy. He sat two desks in front of Shinsou and proceeded to kick his feet up onto it.

Shinso Already didn’t like the boy. What an arrogant dick. Probably had some flashy quirk that was getting to the boy’s head. Shinso didn’t have the energy or the will to put up with this asshole, so he put his head down on the desk and tried to rest.

“That is no way to address a fellow classmate!” Iida marched up to the boy chopping his arm through the air at hard angles like an action figure shinso remembered from when he was small. “Doing so diminishes the effort and hard work we put forward to be here.” Shinsou buried his head deeper into his arms wishing that the boy would just shut up.

“I called you an extra because you’re an extra.” Other classmates where trickling in through the door and kept away from the two kids, though they continued to watch. “You got a problem with that Four-eyes.”

“I Do!” Iida raised his hand abruptly in objection. The two continued to argue back and forth like that for a while, the blonde boy seeming to be enjoying getting a rise out of Iida.

“What a vulgar conversation.” The prissy girl sitting behind Shinso remarked quietly.

“Hm.” The peppermint boy just made a non comital noise. Shinso appreciated that the kid at least kept quiet.

“What a mad banquet of darkness.” A newcomer said from the desk next to shinso, a boy with the head of a crow sitting on top of his desk.

“Get down from your desk!” Iida chastised pointing at the crow boy before wheeling on the Blondie. “And you! Remove your foot from that desk! Does your disrespect know no limits? Doing so dishonors the craftsmen that put their heart into their work and our heroic predecessors that sat in these very desks before us.”

“Like I care!” The blonde boy yelled back a grin apparent in his voice. “What middle school are you from extra!?”

“I am not an extra! I am from Somei Private Academy.” Shinso heard the moment that Iida fell into the rehearsed words. “My name is Iida Tenya.”

“SOMIE?” Blondie leaned in. “Some elite then. I’m going to enjoy destroying you.”

“Destroy?” Iida took a step back from the aggressive blondie. “Do you truly want to be a hero?”

“it’s awfully noisy in here.” *Ribbit* someone croaked from the doorway. Shinso lifted his head from his desk to see Midoriya standing just inside the classroom with a large boy and a frog girl.

Midoriya’s mop of messy hair hung down near his eyes making the bags under his eyes appear even darker than they actually were. He looked meek even with his back straight and his shoulders squared. It didn’t sit right with Shinso.

“My deepest apologies!” Iida said bowing to the girl at a harsh 90 degrees. He straightened and smoothed out his uniform as he walked up to the group. “I’m from Somei Private Academy…”

“I heard you before…” Midoriya took a step back from the advancing Iida. “I’m Midoriya Izuku.”

“Asui Tsuyu. I would like if everyone called be Tsuyu.” The girl spoke to the whole class getting an enthusiastic assent from a pink girl on the other side of the room. The large boy just waved to whoever was looking his way.

“Midoriya, you perceived… No.” Iida stopped and clenched his fist, Shinso could imagine the frustrated look on the boy’s face. “I am ashamed to admit, you moved when I did nothing. You really are the more suitable candidate.”

Midoriya had a bewildered look on his face. “No, no, it isn’t like that. If you hadn’t come to get me, I would have still been on the bus during the exam. You really helped me out.” That was bullshit, Shinso thought, of all the people in this room to be humble Midoriya was the only one who deserved to stand tall.

“Ah! I know that purple hair!” A heart achingly familiar voice brought the room’s attention to Shinso. He had almost missed her standing next to Midoriya, half way in the hall and the classroom. She walked into the room with a blindingly bright smile on her face and approached Shinso’s desk. “You got in! That’s great! It totally makes sense though, if you hadn’t come to our rescue we would have been in a super bad spot! I’m Uraraka Ochaco.”

Shinso looked up at her. “Yeah… I know. I saw on the acceptance video.”

“Oh, Izuku said the same thing.” She said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. “I can’t believe they showed that.”

“If you are just here to make friends you can get out now.” Everyone’s attention turned to the doorway where a man was in the midst of stepping out of a yellow sleeping bag. Everyone stared in silence as the man drained a jelly drink. He was haggard, his long hair hanging down and giving the man an unprofessional appearance. “It took you lot eight seconds to quiet down. Not very rational, are you?” he said in a gruff and bored voice.

Midoriya and Koda blinked away their surprise, Midoriya started to speak. “Aiz-“

“My name is Aizawa Shouta. I am your homeroom teacher.” Aizawa interrupted leveling a glare at Midoriya and Koda. “While you are in my care you will not waste time. Now go change into your gym clothes and meet out on the sports field.”

Shinso felt dread pool in his stomach, this could only mean physical activity and there was nothing he wanted to do less at this moment than go outside. He felt heavy as he forced himself up from his desk and made his way out of the class after his classmates.

-o0O0o-

A quirk assessment test. It wasn’t the worst possibility that presented itself to Shinso at first. He would simply demonstrate his quirk and then go back to being blissfully sedentary for the rest of the day. He couldn’t be the only one with a non physical quirk after all.

“But what about orientation or our guidance meetings?” Uraraka looked at her teacher confused.

“If you want to be a hero then you don’t have time to waste on pointless things like that. I doubt you would all take it seriously anyway.” Aizawa drawled, not even turning to address the students.

Shinso nodded. He liked Aizawa, despite the terrible imposition he was inflicting on Shinso, the things he said were in line with Shinso’s own thoughts. This must also be part of U.A.’s ‘freestyle’ education system.

Aizawa continued speaking, turning to look back at the students. “The soft ball throw, Standing long jump, the fifty meter dash, endurance running…” with each listed activity Shinso felt his heart grow colder even as the ache in his muscles grew worse. “Among others. You took these tests in middle school of course. Our country still insists on conducting these tests quirk-free, its illogical. Legislation that is behind the times.” Aizawa huffed as he tured to the class. Removing his hand from his pocket and throwing a ball to Uraraka.

Uraraka caught the ball easily, her brow furrowed briefly in concentration when her fingers wrapped around it.

“How far were you able to throw in middle school?” Aizawa asked in a drawl that was growing familiar.

“33 meters.” She said bashfully, her permanent blush marks growing in embarrassment.

“Throw using your quirk.” Aizawa suggested, his tone changing not even a little at the girl’s weak score. “Do whatever you have to but don’t leave the circle.”

“Good luck Ochaco.” The frog girl, Asui, encouraged with a smile making Urarak’s embarrassment break into a bright smile.

“Yes!” Uraraka nodded back a determined look taking her features as she stepped into the chalk circle. She pulled her arm back and tossed the ball in what looked to be a rather low effort throw. Shinso was not surprised when the ball sailed quickly and smoothly into the distance.

He was, however extremely surprised when Aizawa showed the class her score on a tablet, the symbol for infinity looking back at them. “Our government is irrational. If you are going to be heroes then the first step is to know your limits.” He pointed to the rest of the sports field. “and for that we need to measure your quirks.”

“Whoa! Infinity!? Seriously?” An irritatingly boisterous red-haired boy exclaimed

“Good job Ochaco.” Asui gave her a large thumbs up.

“We can use our quirks? This is going to be so much fun!” A pink girl cheered pumping a fist into the air.

“Fun, you say…” Aizawa’s drawl had picked up an edge that the rest of the class could feel. Their teacher grinned at them. “Right. Then, whoever gets the lowest score at the end of the test will be judged to have zero potential and will be punished with expulsion.” Shinso felt cold dread grip his heart. 

“The lowest score will be expelled!?” Uraraka exclaimed worry heavy in her voice. Shinso couldn’t see why, with her performance with the ball throw alone she was in no danger. “It’s only the first day! Even if it weren’t… Isn’t this totally unfair!?”

Shinso thought of the response even before their teacher opened his mouth.

“Life isn’t fair.” Aizawa said simply. “Natural disasters, life threatening accidents, selfish villains. Japan is full of unfairness. It will be your job as heroes to work to protect the people from that unfairness.” Aizawa’s gaze moved across the assembled students, Shinso thought his stare lingered on him a little long. It was putting him even more on edge. “It will be my job to give you one hardship after another. So…” Aizawa made a becoming gesture at them. “Go beyond. Pluss Ultra. Show me what you are made of.”

-Test 1, 50-meter dash-

Shinso watched as Iida and Asui completed their race from where he was standing doing stretches. Each movement of his legs and arms felt tight and elicited discomfort. The two of them had impressive quirks, they were lucky.

He was relieved as the tests went on that most of his classmates scored fairly average for their age, better than his usual score but still not unbeatable.

He watched Uraraka’s run closely, she was the strongest in the class after all. The visible effect of her quirk was impressive, with just a touch to her clothes and a brief look of concentration, they started to billow slightly like they were under water and stones around her feet started to drift from the ground gently. It was soothing.

Her score was a somewhat disappointing 7.15 seconds. Shinso decided to curb his expectations, her quirk was impressive. Her athleticism; not so much.

When it came to Midoriya’s turn he watched the boy place a branch he had pulled from a nearby tree on the ground before jabbing something small into his thigh.

“Midoriya.” Aizawa interrupted eyeing the boy through narrowed eyes. “What was that you just used?”

“Uh… epinephrine.” Midoriya answered hesitantly. “I made an injector with a half dose out of some material from this branch.” Midoriya nudged the branch in question. “It is a use of my quirk. Since I can’t use it directly on my physiology, I used it to make something that would.” Izuku fidgeted nervously. “Was that not allowed?”

Aizawa held out his hand without saying anything. Midoriya placed a small object like the abdomen of a wasp into the teacher’s hand.

After a moment of scrutiny Aizawa nodded. “Get onto the starting line.”

Midoriya ran against Blondie. Blondie easily outpaced him earning a time of 4.13 seconds. Blondie’s quirk seemed to be as explosive as his personality. Midoriya finished in 5.48 seconds.

“Wow Kacchan!” Izuku smiled a sunshine smile of his own at Blondie, Kacchan. Shinso didn’t think the bow deserved it. “You learned how to distribute the force of your blasts. Those were very rapid blasts though, you need to be careful, you will be putting a lot of strain on your flexor tendons. Not to mention your ligaments-”

“Shut up, Nerd… I’m fine.” Kacchan said putting his hands in his pockets and looking away. “I guess you aren’t going to get expelled after all.”

“I trained hard for this.” Izuku said picking up the branch from the ground. “I don’t plan on leaving until I graduate.”

“Hmph. It will be better than wearing wrist braces.” Kacchan muttered.

“That isn’t an excuse to tear yourself apart!” Midoriya reprimanded to a boy who was no longer paying any attention to him, or pretending not to so far as Shinso could tell.

His run came up next. He was running against the prissy girl that sat behind him. He started to get into the start position but the protest of his thighs told him that it was a bad idea. There would be no explosive starts for his run it seemed.

The sound of the starting gun came from the robot’s speakers and Shinso forced his legs to move. His shoes felt like lead and his knees felt like they were locked in place, the tightness in his shoulders and biceps also kept his arms in a position that made his run awkward.

_Beep. 7.23 seconds._

Shinso grimaced and supressed the urge to fall to the ground. His score was worse than his middle school record.

“Hey… Are you ok?” Shinso looked down at Midoriya. The boy was looking back at him with his big round eyes shining with worry.

“Just fine.” Shinso said walking away from Midoriya. He didn’t need any more help.

-Test 2, grip strength-

They went inside the gymnasium and were handed bulky measuring devices. Shinso gripped it with all he had, fighting against the cold numb feeling in his hand that was slacking his grip.

He looked down at the device. 45.6 Kg. At least this one wasn’t _worse_ than his middle school score. But he hardly called .8 Kg to be an improvement.

“Wow! 540 Kg!? Are you some kind of gorilla!? No… AN octopus!” An extremely plain looking boy was gushing over the score of large multi armed boy.

“Where did this vice come from!?” another blondie shouted from the other end of the gym, where the prissy girl was slowly winching a large metal clamp closed around her measuring device.

“Didn’t you see her quirk make it?” A petite girl asked. “I mean you have been standing right next to her.”

“What!? No way! That is such a cool quirk!” New Blondie said looking over. “1200 Kg!! Holy Shit!”

“Language, please.” Ms. Prissy reprimanded.

“Who dude… what is happening to that branch?” The irritating red-head’s voice cut through the din.

Shinso looked over and blinked as he watched Midoriya grow a small tree from the branch he had brought inside. The bark split and twisted around as branches receded and regrew. Features and leaves wove together and disappeared only for more to grow somewhere else. In a matter of seconds, a knotty burl of wood had captured the grip of Midoriya’s device.

“This is the first time I’ve seen his quirk in action.” Asui noted from nearby. “It is a lot faster than i expected.”

Red-head was looking at the device mesmerized. “930Kg!! That’s manly!”

“Way to go, Izuku!” Uraraka cheered.

Shinso put his device down and started walking back out to the field a little pit of worry in his gut.

-Test 3, standing long jump-

Shinso watched as Uraraka sailed majestically over the sand pit by a large margin then tumbled into the ground in a graceless heap.

“Uraraka!” “Ochaco!” Midoriya and Asui exclaimed in unison. “Are you alright?” Asui called out as they approached.

Uraraka gave a shaky thumbs up from her place on the ground. Asui held out a hand and helped Uraraka to her feet. “I might have stayed in the air too long; the fall was farther than I thought.” She explained as they cleared the way for the next student.

“You didn’t land on anything did you?” Midoriya asked worriedly.

“Just my butt!” Ochaco grinned brightly patting the dust from her uniform pants.

“Sounds like a soft landing.” Asui remarked with what Shinso assumed was a smile.

“Tsu!” Ochaco blushed heavily and batted her friend on the arm lightly. Even as the frog girl ribbited happily in what must be laughter. Izuku’s face was glowing red.

A few “jumps” later and it came to Midoriya’s turn. He stepped up to the line with a large leaf in hand. At the high point of his jump he held it out above his head and sailed to the ground just on the other side of the sand pit, touching down feet first with a stumble.

Shinso watched Izuku rejoin his friends as he approached the line for his own jump. Midoriya was watching him, that same worried look in his eyes. Shinso grit his teeth and focussed on the task at hand.

His legs almost buckled as he tried to jump. His distance was pitiful, lower than even the invisible girl he had been just barely staying ahead of. His landing was even more humiliating, his legs simply collapsing under him as he fell on his ass into the sand.

He released a harsh breath through his nose, trying hard to keep panic from setting in.

“Are you okay?” Midoriya’s voice grated against shinso’s ears.

“Fine.” He snapped, struggling to his feet.

“No, you are not.” Midoriya protested. “This is muscle fatigue isn’t it? I went through it too. Just let me-”

“Back off, Midoriya. I don’t need your help.” Shinso growled walking away.

“But-“

“No.” Shinso cut Midoriya off. “Some of us worked hard to be here. I’m going to handle this myself.”

Shinso didn’t listen to anything Midoriya said after that, walking to stand at the other end of the crowd from the insistent boy.

-Test 5, ball toss-

His side to side jumping went poorly, and walked away from the chalk lines with legs that felt like they were made of jelly.

And now here he stood in the chalk lines for the ball throw. Everyone else had already thrown and were now watching him, many with looks of sympathy. He wanted to ask them one of his loaded questions just to wipe that look off their faces.

Midoriya’s face in particular. The boy in question was eying him pleadingly; his eyes, somehow, wider than before. He was twirling a small twig between his fingers, fretting away biting his lip.

Shinso forced himself to look away. The ball was heavy in his hand. the pinched sensation that permeated his muscles making him feel numb.

He pulled back his arm and threw, a look of frustration on his face. He could already feel the sloppy form.

_Beep._

Aizawa turned the tablet towards him, his face partially hidden by the scarf. _43.2 meters._

Shinso grimaced. Before he could step from the ring his teacher threw another ball at him. He caught it easily and stared back at Aizawa in confusion.

“You have one more chance.” Aizawa said placing his hands in his pockets and continuing to stare down Shinso, the bottom half of his face still hidden. “If you can’t even break 50 meters than you don’t have any potential. And I will expel you.”

The feelings of dread that had been coiling around him all throughout the tests reared its ugly head freezing him to the spot in fear.

“What!?” Uraraka exclaimed in shock and, admirably, outrage. “You can’t just do that! It’s obvious something is wrong!”

“If you have a problem with how I run my class then you can leave.” Aizawa drawled not even turning to look at the girl, continuing to instead stare down Shinso.

Shinso gulped and nodded, steeling his nerves while his heart pounded away in his chest.

Midoriya ran up to him, a wild look in his eyes that caused shinso to step back. “Let me heal you.” He said taking shinso’s hand. when nothing happened save for an even more panicked look flying across the boy’s face Shinso yanked his hand free. Midoriya just stared at his own in shock “Wha-“

“I have erased your quirk.” Aizawa’s hair drifted unnaturally in a wind that didn’t exist, his eyes were glowing red and focused on Midoriya. “I saw that you have first aid training so I expected better of you. Do not attempt to administer care without permission again. Am I Understood.” His lasts words punctuated with a steely glare.

Midoriya gulped and nodded shakily. The boy took a breath and turned to Shinso slightly calmer. “Please… I can help.”

“I got myself into this.” He shot back looking down at the ball. “I wouldn’t even be here without you and Uraraka’s help. I _have _to do this myself.”

“But what would this even test from you? You’re not even physically well enough to give accurate results.” Midoriya argued back. “This isn’t fair to you.”

“A villain isn’t going to wait until I’m in peak condition to cause a crisis.” Shinso looked the other boy in the eyes. “Sorry to burst your perfect little bubble but life isn’t fair.”

“But if this _was_ a crisis, and I was here then I would be able to heal you!”

“Well then I guess its too bad this isn’t a crisis then.” Shinso remarked bitterly.

“Damnit! Let me heal you!” Izuku’s hand reached out in slow motion to shinso. Maybe it was just the sleep deprivation or maybe he didn’t drink enough water. Or maybe the extremely stupid act Midoriya was about to do was so baffling that his brain needed more time to process it.

“What are you doing?” He quickly fired off a question, half in well concealed panic. He had to do something.

“I’m hea-” Izuku stopped his determined and desperate expression disappearing for the blank gaze of one under his influence.

Shinso sighed heavily. What was wrong with this kid. Didn’t he realize what helping him like that would mean? He heard murmuring from the students behind him but he ignored them with practiced ease. He didn’t hear Aizawa say anything so at least he wasn’t expelled on the spot.

No that he thought of it… wouldn’t that mean that this was perfectly acceptable?

“Midoriya.” Shinso held the ball out. “Take this and run to those fences.” He instructed pointing to the far side of the field. “Put it on the ground when you can’t go any further and come back.”

Midoriya turned in a daze before doing as he was told. The murmuring grew more frenzied as his class mates began to gossip about his quirk. It would always be like this.

“I- Is that allowed?” New Blondie asked Aizawa skeptically.

“Hitoshi hasn’t left the ring.” He answered in a drawl.

_Beep. _Aizawa showed the tablet to the class and then turned it to Shinso. _835.7 meters._

The highest in the class…

“Yeah! Way to go Hitoshi!” Uraraka pumped her fist into the air. Shinso didn’t feel like he deserved the praise.

“What the hell?” Kacchan growled. “Start with that next time. Stupid Extra.”

Midoriya ran back to him, a sheen of sweat on the boy’s brow and breathing heavily, Shinso winced, maybe he shouldn’t have had him run the whole way. He let the pressure at the back of his mind release.

“Wha-?” Izuku looked around confused. “why did I- Is this your quirk?” He asked turning to Shinso with wide curious eyes.

“Yeah.” Shinso answered a sour look starting to form on his face.

“Wow. That is an interesting quirk. I saw the vocal component during the entrance exam so it has a verbal trigger, right? Kind of like Koda’s. though it’s connection to your brain was fundamentally different so I don’t think the mechanism is exactly the same.” The shorter boy had produced a notebook from somewhere and was writing something down in it. “I answered one o fyour questions… Was that the trigger? Is it only questions? What about multiple people? Would you need to activate your power individually for them or would they all be affected if they responded to the same trigger? What about-“

“That’s enough.” Aizawa cut in. “You are wasting time. Everyone, get ready for the next event.”

Izuku looked embarrassed as he stowed his notebook and rejoined the rest of the class. Shinso could still hear the muttering even as the rest of the class milled about on their way to the next events.

Before they knew it.

-It was over-

“Explaining the scores for each event would be a waste of time.” Aizawa drawled typing something into his tablet. “And I would hope you all were at least paying attention enough to know how your classmates performed during each event.”

Shinso was only half paying attention, the weight of his exhaustion and the worries that still plagued him were making it hard to focus on the teacher.

“So, I’ve ranked you all by a total score. It would take to long to explain how this was calculated so all I’ll give you is the final rankings.” With a click, a holographic billboard came into existence with a gentle hum.

Shinso immediately found his name ranked at 19, just above Kyoka and just below Hagakure.

He was surprised mostly; the headphone jack girl had done better than him in most of the tests but her quirk seemed to not give her any edge for these purely physical tests. Though there were some real monsters in this class so perhaps it was no surprise given her competition. But why had _he_ beaten her?

Hagakure had varied wildly in her performance. Sometimes doing much better than he would have expected, better than Uraraka’s performance for most of the events, and said girl was sitting squarely at 14.

Something didn’t feel right about the rankings, some extra factor he was missing.

He looked up at the top of the list. Some girl named Yaoyorozu, if he was to hazard a guess then it would have had to be miss Prissy. She had been using her quirk in one way or another for most of the events… He felt envious of such a versatile quirk.

Down the list was Midoriya at rank 2. He had similarly been very active in his quirk usage. Then some one named Todoroki, who hadn’t used his quirk for every event but attained extremely high results when he did.

“Tch. Fourth?” Kacchan… Shinso looked at the rankings, Bakugou. His name was Bakugou. He had a similar look of confusion on his face and Shinso could see him eyeing the other students and looking at the board.

“Also…” Aizawa’s voice cut off the growing murmurs of gossip and the hologram fizzled out of existence. “I was lying about expelling someone.” His face was perfectly neutral his tone flat. The whole class stared back with wide eyes, shock and relief warring for dominance on their faces. Shinso’s eye twitched his mouth open. “It was a logical ruse to bring out the best in you.” The grin that spread across Aizawa’s face made Shinso want to throw his shoe at the teacher.

“WHAT!?” Most of the class shouted, including Midoriya and Uraraka. Why either of them would have been worried escaped him.

“Anyway, we are all done for the day. Everyone, go get changed and head home. Don’t forget to take a copy of your syllabus, they are on my desk.” Aizawa put his hands in his pockets and watched as the class started walking away chatting. “Hitoshi, stay behind. I want to talk to you.”

Shinso stopped and waited. Midoriya and Urarak looked back at him worried but a glare from Aizawa had them hurrying away with the rest. “So… what did you need, Sensei?”

“That was a good call, with Midoriya.” Shinso raised an eyebrow. Aizaw continued on. “I was prepared to expel him. I was also prepared to expel you.” Shino’s heart dropped, Logical ruse his ass. “But you don’t have _no_ potential.” Aizawa started walking away. “and take Midoriya’s offer for healing. Your trials aren’t going to get any easier tomorrow.”

Without another word, Aizawa walked away, leaving Shinso staring after him with a guilty pit in his stomach.

-Locker rooms-

Izuku stepped out of the showers, toweling himself off quickly as he moved to grab his uniform from his locker.

“Hey man!” Izuku jumped and turned to see a smiling boy with red hair stepping out of the stall next to his. “You’re Midoriya right? Congratulations on getting second place! I’m Kirishima! Nice to meet you.” Kirishima offered his hand in greeting.

“Ah. Yeah, Nice to meet you.” He took the offered hand and was met with the sight of a deflated crystalline structure that permeated his epidermis. The structure was formed primarily of carbon, calcium, glucose chains, and silica. It reminded Izuku of the shells of snails with many of the properties of chitin. In its current state it was flexible.

“Your skin is so interesting!” Izuku smiled broadly when he came back to reality. “So, your skin must be able to alter its properties somehow, right? Does it toughen your skin?”

“Amazing. How did you know? I barely got an opportunity to use my quirk for any of those tests.” Kirishima blinked in surprise.

“Sorry… It’s my quirk, it lets me perceive and manipulate biological matter. I… uh… saw how your skin was made… pretty much.”

“That’s rad! No wonder you were able to do all those crazy things during the tests.” Kirishima lifted his hand. Izuku watched as it took on a rocky shape crystalline forms standing out on the surface of his skin, like a half-carved arm of a sculpture. “This is my quirk. It is what it is.”

“It’s a great quirk. It’s got a lot of potential! And you got fourth in the entrance exams, right? That’s nothing to sneeze at.” Izuku opened his locker taking his school uniform out and stepping into his pants.

“Hah. Come on man… That was nothing that impressive. Hey…” Kirishima was looking at izuku side. “That is a wicked scar… What happened to you?”

Izuku turned about, looking down at the star burst pattern of darker skin on his side. “Oh this? Nothing really. Just an accident with a friend’s quirk.” Izuku reassured, putting his shirt on.

“Tch.” Izuku sighed heavily when he heard Kacchan slam his locker closed. “I’ll see you extras tomorrow.” He left the room, jacket slung over his shoulder.

“Woah man, what was his problem?” Kirishima asked rhetorically.

“Nothing he can’t handle.” Izuku said absently gathering up the last of his uniform and waving goodbye to Kirishima.

-o0O0o-

"Wait... So you two already knew Aizawa sensei?" Uraraka asked Izuku and Koda. Koda nodded.

"Yeah. He came to the animal shelter with cats all the time. He would bring them in every few days fed and clean for us to find a home for them." Izuku explained. "If we couldn't find a home for them he would take them home himself."

"That's really cute." Tsuyu cooed. "It's unexpected."

"Ah. Gap moe! That's totally what it is!" Ochaco exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think that's fair to Aizawa sensei." Izuku argued.

"After what he just put us through I think its fair." Tsuyu countered.

“Logical ruse, he said!” Uraraka groaned. “I feel like I just ran a marathon...”

“That is what Aizawa sensei made us do, more or less.” Tsuyu walked next to Uraraka.

“I can always heal you guys.” Izuku offered for the second time.

“It wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one that felt like this.” *Ribbit* Tsuyu shot Izuku’s offer down.

“Friends suffer together.” Ochaco patted Izuku on the back. “Right?” She smiled at Tsuyu and Koda. Tsuyu let out a few happy ribbits in response.

“Friends also help each other.” Izuku argued.

Koda shook his head and gave izuku a thumbs up.

“If you are sure…” Izuku spoke hesitantly.

“Hey.” A familiar voice got their attention. Turning, they were face to face with a familiar purple haired boy with his hands in his pockets.

“Oh. Hitoshi, hey…” Izuku greeted, a little nervous.

“I’m sorry.” Hitoshi said abruptly, looking Izuku in the eyes. “I should have accepted your help. I was being stubborn.

“No, no. I should have respected your choice. It wasn’t right for me to try forcing my healing on you.” Izuku rubbed the back of his head and broke eye contact. “And I know what its like to want to prove yourself.”

“Well lets just accept that we both fucked up.” Shinso spoke with a wry smile on his lips.

“Oh Oh!” Uraraka spoke up bouncing lightly on her heels. “We were just about to go to my place for a housewarming party… If you don’t have anything else to do, why don’t you come with?”

“Would that really be ok?” Hitoshi asked looking to Koda and Tsuyu.

Koda gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

“You save Ochaco, and I would like if everyone was my friend.” Tsuyu nodded. “Its also Ochaco’s apartment.” *Ribbit*

“I…” Hitoshi looked at them all with a look of disbeliefe for some reason. The boy swallowed before continuing. “…I don’t have anything better to do.” he looked away running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah!” Uraraka cheered. “Let’s go everyone!”

“Hey, Hitoshi?” Izuku held his hand out for the other boy a smile on his face. “Do I have permission to heal you?”

Hitoshi hesitated for a moment before reaching out,

-“yes”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a while to do. one of my coworkers was in recovery from surgery for the month so I've had very few days off.
> 
> So this was a story about Shinso more than Izuku, for this chapter anyway. his frustrations with feeling like he hadn't worked for his place at the school leading him to make some bad decisions. Like physical training on a school night. I might dedicate some time on the page to it eventually but Aizawa will be giving Shinso his own "American dream plan" also the names people are referred to as are intentionally rude and reductive because Shinso doesn't know these people.
> 
> There was a little bit of set up for the next chapter towards the end as well.


	8. to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki faces his first villain and makes friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-wrote the second Katsuki flashback since people seem to be confused and jumping to the wrong conclusions.  
my bad. it was written with some unclear language

_“Wait up Kacchan!”_

_Katsuki turned to the smaller boy, a bright and toothy smile on his face. “If you can’t keep up with me then you will never be a hero, Deku!”_

_“Will too!” The small boy said back immediately, his brows scrunched together in determination. “I have my quirk and everything!”_

_“Yeah, yeah. But you can’t win against villains with it.” Katuki argued placing his hands on his hips._

_“Yeah, well, I bet I can rescue more people than you.” The boy stuck his tongue out at him._

_Katsuki’s smile grew wider. “Well then while you are doing that, I’ll be protecting you from the villains, so anyone you save counts for me.”_

_“That’s no fair!” The boy protested with his hands balled into little fists. “Well, then… If I heal you when you get hurt then any villains you take down count for me!”_

_“Fat chance, like any lousy villain could hurt me.”_

_“Yeah they could!”_

_“Nuh-uh!”_

_“Yeah-huh!”_

_“Nuh-uh!”_

_“Yeah-huh!”_

_“Fine! I’ll be counting on you, Deku!” Katsuki said crossing his arms and looking away. “You better not hold me back.”_

_“Yeah!” his greatest friend held his hand out. “We’ll be the greatest heroes, together!”_

_Katsuki reached for the hand._

_-“Together”-_

Katsuki snapped himself out of his day dreaming with a growl, startling Earlobes and causing a few of the others sitting around him to eye him nervously. He could feel the shitty nerd’s eyes on him without even turning around.

Present Mic to his credit continued the class without batting an eye.

Bakugou leaned back in his chair, this was no different from middle school. It was boring, Aggravating even. At least he wasn’t trapped in this hell with a bunch of extras anymore.

At least a few of them had outdone him at something during the quirk assessment tests yesterday. Everyone else still had to prove they belonged here. Earlobes, Invisalign, and Elbows for example, they hadn’t come close to his score in any of the tests.

Whatever, who fuckin’ cares how you use your quirk for a bunch of arbitrary shitty tests, the real test of his classmate’s skill will come this afternoon. Glasses said they had all worked hard to get here, well, they will get to prove that during Hero Basic Training. Then he will see if any of them could stand even close to his level.

All he had to do was make it through these boring ass classes.

“HEY EVERYBODY! Look Alive. YEAAH!” Present mic shouted bringing him back to the lesson.

Katsuki slouched into his chair, giving their teacher half his attention as he kept an eye on the clock. He already knew this shit anyway.

After math with Ectoplasm he found himself sitting alone at a table for lunch. Katsuki would never fool himself, he was not the most approachable person.

Hell, he made a point of telling the faceless extras that tried to sit down to fuck off.

He looked askance at Deku’s table, already full of his fellow classmates talking and laughing with each other. Foureyes had even joined their group, stupid dramatic hand motions accompanying the chatter. Their yammering was putting him in a bad mood.

A tray full of food clattered onto his table

Bakugou looked up at the new arrival with a threatening glare. He was met by a wide grin full of pointed teeth.

“Yo, you look like you could use some company!” the red headed boy said.

“Hah?! The hell are you talkin’ about Sawtooth? Do I look like I want company!?” Bakugou challenged back.

“Great!” Sawtooth turned away for a moment. “Hey Mina! I found A table!”

“Did you hear a word I just said?” Bakugou growled.

“Wow Kiri! You found a whole table for us!” A pink girl exclaimed. Her wide Racoon eyes landed on Katsuki. “Oh hey! Its explosion boy!”

“It’s Bakugou!” The two of them sat down across from Bakugou.

“I’m Ashido Mina! Just like Tsuyu-chan, call me Mina! Nice to meet you, Bakugou!” Racoon eyes smiled brightly at him. Bakugou growled.

“Name’s Kirishima!” Sawtooth said with another bright smile.

“Tch. Whatever, just don’t bother me.” Bakugou grumbled eating a spoonful of his curry.

“Hey, Kirishima!” A new voice called. Bakugou’s eye twitched as he saw Earjacks and the dumb Blondie approaching their table. “Got room on that table for a few more?”

“NO!” “Sure thing, Kaminari!” He and Sawtooth said at the same time.

“Cool!” The idiot smiled as he took his seat. At least Earjacks had the decency to look conflicted as she took her seat.

Bakugou Growled.

“Dude, you sure growl a lot.” Sawtooth said with his mouth full of steak.

“Yeah! He’s like a dog!” Racooneyes agreed, a bowl of natto on white rice in front of her.

“What did you say Racooneyes!” Bakugou shouted. “You wanna go!”

“Oh! He even barks like one too!” Blondie laughed. Bakugou ground his teeth together.

“Alright cool it, guys.” Earjacks spoke up. “I have sensitive ears, don’t set him off.”

Bakugou shoveled more curry into his mouth as he tried to ignore the banter that was filling his table. But at least the yammering from Deku’s table wasn’t darkening his mood anymore.

-o0O0o-

Ochaco was having a great first day of school, yesterday didn’t count. Everyone was eating great food together! Their morning classes were entertaining, If kinda normal. And soon it was going to get even better!

Hero Basic Training, baby! And it wasn’t just the thought of heroics that was getting her so fired up.

“Do you really think we are going to have All Might teaching us?” She asked the table. She could feel Izuku fidgeting next to her.

“Does it say he’s teaching us on the schedule?” Hitoshi drawled from across the table from her.

“Yeah…?” Ochaco spoke slowly.

“Then, there you go.” Hitoshi answered taking a bite of his food.

“That’s not what I meant!” Ochaco snapped, slightly miffed with her friend’s smart ass-ness.

“I know.” He said looking away with a grin that was reminding her _too_ much of their homeroom teacher.

“I know what you mean.” Tsuyu said from her place on Izuku’s other side. “We didn’t even know about him being a teacher until we got our letters.”

“It is quite the surprise indeed!” Iida spoke. “I assure you it must be the case Uraraka! This school would not put its prestige on the line for such a ruse!” his had chopping the air in front of him. Their newest addition to her friends was so earnest, it was adorable.

“Aizawa lied to us pretty easily though.” *ribbit*.

Iida looked sheepish and uncertain with his previous statements.

Uraraka smiled at Tsuyu, she was having fun with their new friend. She looked up at Izuku and frowned. He was white as a sheet and staring at his food. Muttering to himself.

“Midoriya? Are you alright?” Ochaco asked placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

“Hm? Oh yeah! I’m fine!” He said with a slightly wavering voice. She could feel him tremble slightly under her palm.

“You clearly aren’t” Hitoshi pointed out. “You nervous about our training?”

“Nervous? Heh- ah… I’m not nervous.” Midoriya spoke as he tried to square his shoulders. “I mean how hard could All Might go on our first day? I mean its not like he’s going to drop us off in the middle of the woods and make us escape while he hunts us down. That would be crazy! Ha ha… He would never fight each of us one vs one and punch us across the training ground. Or throw us into the middle of the ocean and have us swim back or leave us at the bottom of a thirty foot hole or throw us a mile into the sky without a parachute or tie us up and leave us in the bay at low tide and make us escape before the tide comes in.” His face became more and more white as he spoke and the rest of the table’s expressions grew more confused and concerned.

“None of that sounds legal!” Iida shouted chopping the air at great speeds.

“That sounds rather severe.” Tsuyu said taring him down with even wider eyes than normal. “And worryingly specific.” *ribbit*

“Ah- They were just, uh, what I could come up with off the top of my head. A hero must be ready for anything, Right?” Midoriya tried to reassure.

“Indeed!” Iida spoke loudly. “Once again you show exactly why you deserve to be here Midoriya!”

“bullshit.” Hitoshi drawled. “You were lying. So, when did all of THAT happen?”

Ochaco was looking at Midoriya with worry as he stared like a dear in the headlights. “Uh- a month before the exam?”

“WHAT!” Ochaco grabbed Midoriya by the shoulders and turned him to face her. “Who would do something like that?”

“And why do you think All Might would?” Tsuyu threw in.

“It’s fine! They were always there in case I couldn’t handle any of it.” Midoriya assured her with a pat on the shoulder. “I guess I just started associating hero training with that kind of thing. Don’t worry guys! I was never in any danger with him there!”

“Well you seem fine now…” Tsuyu squinted at him. “But you’re never allowed to train with this person.” the rest of the table nodded in support of the declaration.

“uh… Ok…” Midoriya said with a nervous smile.

“Wait! Was it Aizawa!?” Ochaco exclaimed suddenly. She couldn’t believe she didn’t piece it together sooner.

“You did say that you knew him from before the exam.” *Ribbit*. Tsuyu pointed out.

“What? No-” Midoriya started to say.

“I could see it.” Shinso said with a shrug. “A hero has to be prepared for anything, right Midoriya. That sounds like something he would say.”

“Hmm. Indeed. It does make some sense.” Iida had his chin in his hand in a rigid thinking pose. “With him being a pro, I don’t doubt he would have safety nets for you during such arduous tests.”

“Guys- you’ve got the wrong-” Midoriya was looking around the table frantically, his complexion looking much healthier.

Ochaco smiled at the scene. This was more like it!

Oh! She could feel herself getting Fired up again!

-o0O0o-

**“I AM…”**

Katsuki’s face broke out in a fierce grin as he heard his hero outside their classroom.

**“Coming through the door like a normal person!”** All Might himself stood in the doorway, the real deal. The number one hero. Sure, the joke was corny and totally didn’t land but when you were as strong as All Might you could be as corny as you wanted.

**“Hero Basic Training!” **All Might continued speaking as he reached the front of the class. **“This foundational course will teach you everything you need to know to be a great hero! Its my job to put you all through the wringer and prepare you for anything!” **All Might pulled his arm back and wound up comically. **“With that in mind we will be starting off strong WITH… COMBAT TRAINING!” **he thrust his hand out to reveal a card with the word BATTLE written across it.

Katsuki felt his grin grow more fierce at the announcement. “Combat!” he couldn’t have asked for a better lesson to start of his time at UA. He could see that Sawtooth and Blondie were similarly pumped.

**“And for that you need these.” **With a click of a small remote the wall opened up to reveal twenty numbered cases. **“Your hero Consumes! Made to your specifications by our second-year support department and ready for their maiden voyage into the choppy waters of Hero work!”**

“Costumes!” The class as a whole stood from their seats in excitement, barely holding themselves back from running to the wall. Even Katsuki found himself on his feet.

**“No time to dally now! Get changed into your costumes and gather at training ground gamma.” **The class didn’t need any more encouragement to rush to their number and gather up their costume.

Katsuki gleefully grabbed his case and rushed to the locker rooms, eager to get out and fight. Opening his case, everything was perfect.

He slipped into his under suit and began assembling the rest of his basic costume. Everything fit perfectly. The gauntlets on his arms, almost immediately becoming a comforting weight.

Beyond anything he had ever been, before anyone he was, he is a Hero.

He walked out onto the training field, one of the first to arrive. Everyone else looking the part. Each one looking strong. Katsuki felt his grin return with more viciousness than before.

He looked at Round face, her costume looking professional and sleek, its puffy boots and arm guards disarming in a way that Katsuki thought was stupid. Her whole appearance was welcoming and cute, they always needed small community heroes at the lower ranks. Or a PR representative for a larger agency. High middle ranking.

The boy in white armour looked like Ingenium. The telltale exhaust pipes sticking out of the calves gave away the boy’s identity. Ingenium was a good hero, fast. Speed was important and powerful. Annoying as Glasses was Bakugou had to admit he had a good start with that quirk. High ranker like ingenium, maybe top ten if he ditched the robot act.

Purple kid was easy to spot, his costume leaving his lilac hair visible. He almost looked like Aizawa. The pants and boots were almost like Katsuki's, black and loose enough to stay flexible, tucked into combat boots with a few plates for extra protection. A purple utility belt had a holster for a baton hanging on his hip. He wore a tight fitting black long-sleeved shirt with purple buckles running up the front, almost like a button up shirt, Its tall neck covered the boys face with a final buckle with two black dots on it holding it closed in the front. Katsuki could see some kind of mechanical face mask was the only covering for his face, and probably the only piece of support equipment besides the baton. Underground hero, no doubt. Not competition for the number one spot.

Octopus had a simple blue suit without sleeves. Not welcoming, looked strong. Middle ranked.

Frenchie was wearing armour and a glittery cape. Low ranked.

Frog wore a wet suit and a number of support items and like Round Face was disarming in a way that made her perfect for PR. High middle ranking.

Looking around he saw that Sawtooth wasn’t wearing a shirt. The muscle on display was impressive. The lack of covering, padding, or plating meant he probably had a defensive quirk. The muscle was probably to give him a means of offense. Middle ranking hero, without a doubt. Maybe even low top ten if he was strong. People seemed to like him well enough.

Blondie’s hero costume was stupid, like one of those old glam rockers and a dare devil combined without the glitter. Bottom of the pile.

Earjacks just looked like a punk. Low ranker.

Racooneye's was hideous. But it popped, noticeable. Like some gyaru in tights. It stood out… Low middle rankings, on personality alone.

Elbow’s was like an old silver age costume. Kinda tacky in this day and age but the colors weren’t outrageous enough for it to be offensive. Otherwise, no support gear. Tape motif. Capture specialization. Middle ranking.

Bird face wore a dark cape that draped down over his whole form. All in black. He was standing in the shade. Possible undergrounder.

Lips looked like a wrestler and was built like one too. Strength quirk. Always popular with All Might around. Always useful. Lots of them. Chaff. Fighting for their places in the middle ranks.

Quiet boy looked like a kid. Disarming but no communication skills. Low ranker. Large size might pack a punch though.

Tail must have taken martial arts. Skill to supplement power. A hero to inspire people with week quirks. Low rank.

The less said about Invisalign the better. Low rank. Creepy cult following

Shit. Highclass had some guts pulling that costume off at least Invisalign had the invisibility excuse. With her looks and that costume she was probably destined for almost the top ten. But she was just another pageant hero whose time in the spotlight would be short. But she did score first yesterday and was a recommended student. She would make it to the top ten. Her potential ended at rank 5, but she _was_ competition.

Peppermint Covered half of his body in ice. Odd decision. Looked fucking cool though. Had power to back up the threatening appearance. High ranker, takes Endeavor's spot when he retires. Competition.

-And then Izuku walked out.-

_“MOM! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” A ten year old Katsuki screamed as he ran into the living room, his mom and dad under the table with broken glass splintered wood all over the room. “Something is happening at Deku’s!”_

_“Katsuki! Quickly!” His mom spoke urgently as she held her arms out for him._

_“But… Izu-“_

_“NOW YOUNG MAN!” She snapped, panic evident in her eyes. Heroes didn’t hide. He turned to the splintered front door and ran out to save his friend. “KATSUKI!” his mothers voice nearly broke his heart but he could never live with himself if he did nothing._

_He ran to the next house over, he could already see a large hole in one side of the building and the other side was slumped over, collapsed._

_He ran into the yard and stopped._

_There were five white trees sprouting from random places throughout the yard. Spikes of the same material stuck out of the ground and walls the tips of many colored red with what must have been blood. A large column of the material was sprouting from the ground next to Katsuki's best friend, holding the house up above their heads. Izuku himself was knelt by the prone form of his mother, distress clear in his eyes even as he focused solely on his mother, no doubt using his quirk._

_“NO! STOP!” A man katsuki didn't recognize screamed as a figure in white armour calmly walked towards him. Katsuki Could see that the man was dressed like an old style action movie star, tank top and war paint included. he was pointing a pistol at the man in white armour._

_Katsuki knew who the white armour belonged to. The villain with a code, Marquis. But his territory was in Shibuya._

_“You should know quite well what the rules are in my territory. I am quite public with them after all.” The man in armour spoke as he walked towards the man._

_“This isn’t your territory!”_

_“Yet, here I am.” Marquis rejoined as he stepped forward and ran his finger down the mans face leaving a cut that bled terribly and exposed bone. The man began to scream as the bone began to reshape itself cutting more of the man’s flesh and revealing more bone. Bones sprouted from the man in armour and encased the writhing screaming man until there was only a tree of bone where the man once stood._

_Katsuki tried not to vomit as he finally made it to his friend. “Deku! We have to get out of here!”_

_“Kacchan… Its my fault Kacchan.” Izuku cried his hands gripping onto his mother tightly. “She’s so hurt…” Katsuki wasn’t a doctor but Mrs. Midoriya had a lot of blood on her and wasn’t moving so that was bad._

_“That’s right.” Katsuki turned around quickly small explosions going off in his hands as he stood between the villain and his best friend. Marquis approached them. “This happened because of you. Do you know what that means?”_

_“Shut UP!” Katsuki yelled as he jumped towards the man. Cuffs of bone grew out from the man and flew to trap Katsuki almost immediately, Marquis didn’t even turn to look at him._

_Izuku looked up at the villain with defeated eyes._

_“It means you have to fix this. Become strong enough that you can make up for this." The man spoke softly. “Do you think you can? Little Hero?” The man’s voice was smooth and taunting. It frustrated Katsuki even as he continued to release explosion after explosion on his restraints._

_"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone yelled. Katsuki looked up to see A very tall and muscular man Katsuki recognized as the blood hero, Vlad King. "Unhand those children and Surrender. you are under arrest."_

_"Ah, the heroes arive. I will not argue my innocence." _ _Large bat wings made of bone sprouted from the villain’s back and began te ferry him into the sky. "Show me how strong you can be, little hero." Izuku continued to look up at the villain even as he flew higher._

_"No You don't!" VLad king yelled as he fired a jet of blood from his gauntlet that congealed into a spear as it flew towards Marquis. Several spears of bone sprang from Marquis; body and flew towards Vlad King, intercepting the blood projectile en rout._

_Marquis flew higher still before diving at great speed away from the scene. The restrains that Held Katsuki released him and he wasted no time in running to his friend._

_Katsuki ran to his one and only friend, his weak, vulnerable friend. The friend he couldn’t protect. “Deku! Don’t listen to that creep! He’s a villain!”_

_“He’s right…” Izuku looked down at his mother his hands never leaving her even as Vlad King came over and formed a protective and supportive brace for Auny Inko out of his blood. Izuku's voice wavered._

_-“I need to get stronger.”-_

Deku’s costume started with a white coat accented with green lines at the hem, lined with green on the inside. It was fully buttoned up and had his utility belt buckled over-top of it, allowing only another foot of material to hang over the nerd’s legs. He wore no gloves to allow him to use his quirk easily. He wore a green pair of pants tucked into thigh high boots that were bulky with padding and armour, only the tip of red shoes poking out at the toes. Deku didn’t cover his face with a mask but instead had opted to go with a hood, it had two rabbit like ears and a single green plus sewn between them.

He had some support gear on him too, a number of small capsules that looked like EpiPens sat on his thigh. Two canisters roughly a foot long each hung from his belt on either side of his hips. And strapped to his back was some kind of gun, looked air powered judging from the tank.

But what stood out to Katsuki the most, what made him grind his teeth the most. Was the armour.

Bone plates covered the top of his shoulders and hung down just enough to protect the top of the nerd’s chest. More plates covered his elbows and forearms. His boots were made bulky by the plates that covered his knees, shins and feet, the black fabric they were attached to making them stand out that much more.

The ears were obviously an homage to All Might, much like the explosions that came off his own mask. But of all the people to emulate, he chose a villain. _THAT_ villain even.

Regardless, of all of them Deku was the only one besides himself that was making any real use of support gear and he was by far the one who looked the most prepared given the arsenal and protection on display.

But it wasn’t enough. The bone armour only proved it.

Katsuki knew better than anyone what it _meant_ to be victorious.

And izuku knew better than anyone what it _meant…_

-to be defeated-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live.  
December is busy. work and family come together for the perfect storm of obligation. at least with everyone going back to school and the weather being shit I have now entered the slow season.
> 
> but it took me a while to organize my thoughts with this chapter. conceptualizing a chapter and what you want it to do isn't enough of an outline to write with. also the book i was writing my chapter by chapter outlines in is full now. so that was a bit of a bump in the road.
> 
> so...
> 
> we get our first look at Marquis. Honestly don't think i nailed his tone right. he didn't have a lot of time on the page in worm. (and i haven't read Ward, honestly don't want to either. worm was a complete story and I'm happy where it decided to end.) but I'll just chalk up the differences to it being a different person.
> 
> Had a bit of fun with Izuku and bakugou at lunch. some comedy before i shift tones.
> 
> I also still don't know what my chapter naming is. I guess its Napoleon quotes? except the first arc...


	9. Learn all your arts of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat. Mostly combat. and hot pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the flashbacks in the previous chapter to more clearly show what happened. Because some of the details were ambiguous it lead to the scene being hugely misinterpreted. but to clarify the big one, Izuku's dad ain't dead, that's just some villain. and Bakugou didn't actually see what happened so he's not a reliable point of view.

“**They say that** **Clothes make the man!” **Toshinori said as he watched his young students walk onto the training ground. He hadn’t even been their teacher for an hour yet and already he felt proud of what he saw. **“Make no mistake, young ladies and men, from this moment forward you are Heroes!”**

He surveyed each and every one of them, a couple of the costumes were a bit risqué in his opinion, but that seemed to be the style for the current generation.

He watched as they gravitated into groups, Midoriya was surrounded by his friends, widening the ever-present smile on Toshi’s face.

“Hey, Nurse Midoriya.” Young Asui greeted his apprentice causing Toshi to chuckle to himself. “You look good.”

“Tsuyu... It’s embarrassing…” Midoriya whined as he hid his blushing face in his hood. “You’re looking pretty good, yourself. AH… Uh… I mean your costume. It’s cute. I mean… Like, Approachable, you know?” The blush just got redder as he tripped over himself to clarify. Young Asui’s happy smile was accompanied by laughter from the girl in the form of some happy ribbits.

“Oh my god! Nurse Midoriya!” Young Uraraka ran up to them. “You’re costume looks so cool! Really nails the doctor vibe!”

“Uraraka! Not you too!” Midoria said in a defeated tone as he turned to the girl only for his blushing face to grow even redder. “Whoa!”

“Oh. Heh heh. I should have been more specific on my request form. I ended up getting a skin tight suit.” The young woman rubbed the back of her head as she fidgeted in front of her friends. “It’s embarrassing…”

“Don’t worry too much Ochaco.” Tsuyu reassured. “You look good in it.” *Ribbit* Young Uraraka’s face lit up as red as Midoriya’s at the compliment.

“Y-yeah! The space suit theme is really cool!” Midoriya joined in with a bright smile, his blush only calming slightly.

“Yo.” Young Shinso greeted as he walked up to the group. “Nice ears, All Might Jr.”

Midoriya turned around with perfectly round, shocked eyes. “How do you know about that…” Toshinori covered his mouth and turned away as he tried to hold back his laughter.

“Seriously?” Asui and Uraraka asked, barely holding back laughter of their own.

“I was four!” Midoriya defended.

“Honestly, I just guessed.” Shinso drawled with a very Aizawa like grin on his face. “Not hard, you probably had a whole list of names like that.” Midoriya hid his face in his hands. The grin got wider. “Seriously?”

“I was four!” Midoriya whined. Receiving a pat on the back from Young Koji who had come to join them. Though a few soft laughs escaped the large boy’s mouth. All Might decided now was as good a time as any to get the ball rolling.

**“Now then. Shall we begin!? You Zygotes!” **Hopefully he didn’t come off as too harsh, but a firmer hand would help motivate them to do better should they ever fail. They all perked up, turning to him with their full attention, their excitement barely contained. **“It’s time for Combat Training!”**

“Sir! This appears to be one of the fields used in the entrance exam. Are we going to be fighting more urban battles?” Young Iida asked raising his hand.

**“Good question! But no. We are skipping ahead two steps.” **Toshinori took the opportunity to clarify. **“We will instead be doing indoor combat exercises. It would be easy to assume that most villain fights happen out in public, after all, the vast majority villain fights that are covered by the media happen in the public space. But if we look at the total numbers, most of the more heinous villains and the operations undertaken to apprehend them are indoors.”**

The class’s attention was fully on him, the attentive stares of children learning something new a wonderful sight to Toshinori. Who knew that being a teacher would be so rewarding? **“You will now be split into hero teams and villain teams, for two vs two combat exercises.”**

“no Basic training?” Asui asked tilting her head to the side slightly. He could see Midoriya looking at him with a nervous expression.

**“Practical experience teaches us the basics!”** All Might assured, he watched Midoriya sigh with a resigned look on his face. Toshinori had to say, that stung a little. **“Be CAUTIOUS, the enemies that you are facing in this scenario are not disposable robots, they are your classmates.”**

“What determines victory?” Yaororozu asked.

“What’s stopping us from going too far?” Bakugou asked as he eyed the other students. He was sending sidelong glances towards Midoriya in particular.

“How are the teams to be decided?” Iida once again raising his hand high into the air.

“Will you need my help with healing?” Midoriya asked with wide, hopeful eyes peering out from under his hood.

“Do you think my cape is fabulous?” Young Aoyama asked with a flourish. He certainly had the style down and the skill to show off the cape. Toshinori was worried, however, that the boy would treat the scenario as a runway. But he did pass Aizawa’s tests so Toshi would reserve his judgement.

**“Calm down everyone! I shall explain everything for you!” **Toshi pulled his notes from his utility belt, he was very glad he had prepped these last night. **“The Villains will be protecting a nuclear weapon that is hidden somewhere in their hideout. The hero team will have a limited amount of time to find and secure the weapon or capture the villains. The villains must either capture the Heroes or hold them off until time runs out.” **Ah a classic scenario from some of his favourite comics. **“You will decide teams by drawing Lots!” ** Toshi announced pulling out the prepared box.

“Is that really the most suitable way to do this?” Iida asked, his shock evident in his voice.

“Well, it makes sense.” Midoriya started to explain. “Without much time to prepare during an emergency, heroes end up teaming up with heroes from other agencies. Working with unfamiliar allies is unavoidable most of the time.”

“Ah, I see.” Iida bowed. “Forgive me, I will have more faith in our teachers’ decisions.”

**Don’t worry about it, Young man!” **All Might reassured before striking a pose. **“Now, Lets get right into it!”**

The lots were drawn in seating order, each student drawing a letter from the box. They started milling about with their tickets, looking for their partner and getting an opportunity to meet their classmates.

“Wow! We got paired together!” Uraraka exclaimed as she presented Midoriya with her ticket, an ‘A’ in the UA signature font printed on it. “It must be Fate!”

Midoriya Smiled brightly at her, holding up his own matching ticket. “Yeah! We’re pretty lucky since we know each other’s quirks so well. Let’s do this.”

Shoji and Todoroki matched their tickets and proceeded to stand to the side quietly, exchanging only a handful of words about their quirks before going silent.

“Greetings. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Young Yaoyorozu said with elegant posture and a delicate smile. The ticket for team C in her hand

“Hitoshi Shinso. Pleasure’s mine.” Shinso drawled, holding the ticket up briefly to confirm his team before placing his hands back in his pockets. He rubbed the back of his neck, pretending not to be nervous. Though Toshinori could see the light dusting of a blush hidden behind the boy’s collar. Young Shinso’s eyes pointedly not looking at his partner’s costume.

“Hah?” Bakugou exclaimed looking at the armoured figure in front of him. The ticket for team D in his hands.

“As displeasing as it may be, we are teammates for this exercise.” Iida confirmed looking at his own ticket.

“Tch. So long as we win, I don’t care.” Bakugou walked off to stand at another part of the room.

Aoyama And Ashido teamed up with without much talking, as each were absorbed in their own little worlds. Aoyama continued to stand in such a way that his cape was fully displayed and Ashido was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

Young Koji and Sato attempted to make conversation, but it was clear that Koji had some difficulty communicating and their group was a center of awkward fidgeting and half started conversations. Sato seemed concerned for Koji and in general was a good-natured boy.

Jiro and Kaminari teamed up with a fist bump and smiles. Though Jiro rolled her eyes hard when Kaminari struck a pose with double finger guns and a wink.

Tokoyami and Asui teamed up with polite nods. The two of them falling into a comfortable silence after their introductions.

Hagakure and Ojiro teamed up with quite some excitement from the invisible girl and awkward blushing from the tailed boy.

And Kirishima and Sero came together with wide grins. Kirishima enthusiastically introducing himself to the other boy who seemed more than happy to return the enthusiasm.

Ah… such youthful spirit. They would be fine heroes by the time he was through with them.

**“Without further delay! The first Teams Are…” **He revealed the draw. **“These two! Team ‘A’ as the Heroes and team ‘D’ as the Villains!” **Midoriya sent a nervous but determined look towards Bakugou who turned away with an angry and frustrated expression. Toshinori hoped that the lesson wouldn’t fall apart on the first round because of past history.

-o0O0o-

“Oy, Glasses. Take this to the ground floor.” Katsuki ordered knocking against the bomb. “I’ll be on the roof. Call me if they find you.” Katsuki began walking to the stairwell, barely looking at Glasses.

“Now wait right there! You will not just use this exercise to slack off. We are both being graded on our performance during this event and I will not let you simply leave me to take on this assignment alone.” Four-eyes was marching up to him, his shoulders aggressively squared. Grabbing Bakugou's arm before he could leave. “And I will not sabotage my performance by bringing the weapon to them.”

“Don’t look down on me, Dumb ass. You were hanging out with those two earlier, today weren’t you? You’ve seen them use their quirks.” Bakugou shrugged the annoying extra’s hand off of him. “How do you think they are going to use their quirks?”

Four eyes took on a thinking pose. “Indeed. With Uraraka’s quirk they have the advantage of infiltrating an upper floor. And the bomb’s default position is on the top floor. It would stand to reason they would make that assumption and plan accordingly.”

“Exactly.” Katsuki huffed. “Now quit stalling and move Four-eyes. You only have four more minutes.”

“But that still leaves you!”

“They will come in from the roof. I don’t know what drawback Pink-Cheeks’ quirk has got; but whatever it is, Deku will counteract it. They are the only ones who can reach the roof as a team. And they are going to take advantage of that.”

“And you will fight them alone.” Four-eyes accused. “That is highly irresponsible and risky!”

“Don’t underestimate me.” Katsuki growled. “You better not let me down four eyes.” He said as he left the room trusting the other boy to get his part of the plan done before the mission started.

He walked out into the open-air moments later, the faux city stretching out around him. He walked to the center of the roof and waited; arms crossed.

He wasn’t being completely truthful with Four-eyes. It would have been a better plan for them both to go to the bottom to guard the weapon. Waste Deku’s time and act as a united front against the other team.

But that wouldn’t prove anything.

He needn't wait long. mearly five minutes later...

*Tap Tap*

Katsuki watched as both Deku and Pink-Cheeks landed on the roof, already taking up fighting stances and staring him down, waiting for him to make the first move. They clearly weren’t expecting him to be here.

Katsuki raised a finger to his comms. “Oy, Glasses. The shitty nerd is here on the roof. No sign on Pink-Cheeks. Stay on the lookout.”

“Kacchan… What-” Deku looked confused his clenched fists falling to his side.

“We’ve got business Deku.” Katsuki interrupted walking around the roof so he wasn’t standing in front of the door anymore.

“Is this where you try and force me to give up on being a hero?” Deku took several steps towards him as he spoke.

“I tried talking. But you just have so much to prove, don’t you, Shitty Nerd.” Katsuki growled out before taking a calming breath. “So, prove it.” He challenged calmly. Deku stopped his advance a surprised look on his face.

“Come on Izuku! We can take him.” Pink-Cheeks took up a fighting stance next to Deku. Katsuki snorted, He doubted it. With a form that sloppy she wasn’t likely to be a threat to him.

But he didn’t care about that.

“What are you doing, Pink Cheeks? I ain’t here for you.” Katsuki growled.

“Go on ahead Uraraka.” Deku said placing a hand on her shoulder. “Stick to the plan.” Katsuki heard him whisper quietly. So, he had planned for Katsuki to come hunt them down... Shitty nerd...

Pink-Cheeks nodded in understanding before running to the door and disappearing into the building. A look of determination on her face. She could be determined to do whatever the damn hell she wanted so long as she wasn’t in his way.

Deku turned to face him. “I won’t back down, Kacchan!”

“I don’t want you to back down, Deku.” Katsuki ground his teeth together. His rage mounting as he found himself trapped between conflicting desires.

I want to win.

-I want you to win-

“Wait. Why are they moving the bomb?” Young Kaminari pointed to the screens. “Are they allowed to do that?”

**“There was no rule against it.” **Toshinori answered as he took notes on the students’ performance. So far Bakugou was looking quite promising. **“Young Bakugou has devised a clever counter play to the heroes. Well done, Indeed.”**

“Why is he on the roof though?” Kaminari scratched his head in confusion

“It would be the most likely point of entry for the hero team.” Yaoyorozu crossed her arms in front of her looking up at the screens attentively. “Given Uraraka’s quirk; they have the advantage of making it to the roof in very little time.”

“Here they come now.” Shinso nodded towards one of the external cameras. “Looks like they are falling into the trap.”

Toshinori looked to the screen and indeed, Midoriya and young Uraraka were just touching down on the roof. They had frozen in place staring down Bakugou.

The rest of the class waited with bated breath for the fight to begin. As Toshinori listened to the conversation with mounting worry.

“What’s he doing?” Jiro’s brows furrowed in confusion as the class watched Uraraka run to the door without being intercepted. Leaving only Bakugou and Midoriya standing across from one another.

“combat d'honneur.” Aoyama supplied. An air of admiration in his voice. “it is dazzling.”

“A duel!” Kirishima banged his fists together in excitement! “This is what I’m talking about! SO MANLY!”

“It’s a bad move.” Shinsou drawled.

“It would have been more prudent to hold them on the roof and call for backup.” Yaoyorozu supplied.

“He has faith in his teammate!” Kirishima supplied to be met by incredulous looks.

“Prioritize the mission.” Shinso scratched the back of his neck as the class turned their attention to him. “Splitting up is effective if it guarantees the victory. This is just letting an opportunity slip by.”

“Wait! Its starting!” Ashido pointed excitedly at the screen as the first move was made.

-o0O0o-

Katsuki closed the gap between his opponent. One of his explosions propelled him towards Deku at dangerous speeds.

Deku ducked under his opening kick. The little nerd had good reflexes at least. Another explosion easily sent Katsuki over and behind his opponent. Deku was already rolling away from him, throwing himself forward to get out of Katsuki’s reach.

He wasn’t going to be so kind as to allow the shitty nerd to regain his footing. Katsuki propelled himself forward again throwing a right hook with all of his momentum behind it. The fist was avoided and grabbed, the nerd’s hips and shoulders pivoting into a throw. The move was well done, Katsuki admitted to himself as he hit the ground hard.

“Gah-” Bakugou was winded by the impact, and struggled to regain his breath before Izuku made his move.

Izuku moved to finish with a pin. So, the nerd wanted to fight this out on the ground, did he? Katsuki let loose a small explosion in his face as he surged to his feet. He took Izuku’s leg and pivoted sending _him_ to the ground.

Katsuki came down between Izuku’s legs and he tried to get into a dominant position but Izuku’s legs came around trapping his head and his right arm in a triangle hold. Katsuki tried to maneuver his arms to regain dominance but found that his gauntlets were extremely impractical on the ground and kept him from maneuvering appropriately. Izuku’s hands reached for Bakugou, seeking to finish the fight with his quirk. Katsuki reached his hand forward and let loose another small explosion that sent the two of them tumbling away from each other.

Bakugou regained his bearing and spotted Izuku through the smoke, rising to his feet. Bakugou launched himself towards Izuku with his explosions once more, coming in high, while Izuku was still getting up. He came down hard with an axe kick that was avoided as Izuku leaned back, stumbling as he put distance between himself and Katsuki.

Katsuki came in low, springing towards Izuku’s middle for what Katsuki wanted Izuku to believe was a double leg take down. Izuku moved to sprawl Katsuki, moving his legs back and attempting to fall on top of Katsuki while he was ‘vulnerable’. An explosion caught the boy squarely in the chest, Izuku’s forward momentum ensuring he couldn’t avoid it.

“IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? HAH!?” Katsuki roared, explosions dancing across his palms. Izuku was better than Katsuki wanted to admit but not good enough. Not good enough to beat him. He grabbed Izuku’s arm and used his explosions to generate the energy to throw him to the ground with enough force that Izuku _bounced_. Izuku looked dazed.

Katsuki attempted to pin Izuku down by grabbing his arm once more and twisting and laying his knee on Izuku’s shoulder. Pain bloomed from the hand that held Izuku’s arm and from Katsuki’s knee forcing him to release Izuku and take stock of what happened.

There was a small puncture in his boot just below his knee pad that was growing wet with blood, not enough to be serious. The material of his gloves has been warped in a few places, the permeable surface of the otherwise tough material showing holes large enough that he could see his hand. punctures marred his palm, they weren’t too deep thankfully, as a flex of his fingers provided little discomfort. Katsuki put more distance between himself and Izuku as he tried to identify what happened.

Spikes

Spikes of bone had formed from the armour plating. Katsuki growled. Now he’s even fighting like that villain.

“Sorry Kacchan. I know you are going to be mad.” Izuku got into a loose stance as he took a step back. “But we are going to win.”

And then He bolted for the door.

Katsuki was dumbfounded, standing there for a full three seconds before what happened caught up to him.

“YOU DAMN NERD!” He roared taking off after Izuku, using a high-powered explosion to blow the door off its hinges in lieu of opening it. How dare he run.

He took off in the direction of the bomb. If the nerd was trying to beat him using the match rules then he was on his way to the bomb room, since he had the mobility advantage, he would either catch up to Izuku or overtake him, in either case it was his win.

He jumped down the stairs, sailing over the whole flight and landing in a crouch. Izuku was running down the hall in front of him

-o0O0o-

It hurt to breath.

Bakugou must have bruised one of his ribs, or all of his ribs. Izuku forced himself to keep running. If Bakugou catches up to him then they lose. If Bakugou made it to the bomb room first then they lose. He had to keep running.

Once Uraraka had contacted him he had to make his way down to the weapon and team up against Iida quickly. He had hoped to take Bakugou out entirely but he was being naive. He always knew Bakugou was a natural born fighter and the amount of time he had spent training only made him even more of a monster. Izuku couldn’t keep the grin from speading across his face. For as strong as Kacchan was, Izuku felt pride swell in his aching chest, Izuku was able to fight him to a stalemate. Well, briefly anyway.

Izuku jumped down the stairs and rolled through his landing to bleed off the force of his landing before righting himself into a run one more. Two floors down, three more to go.

“DEKU!” Kacchan came sailing down the staircase and immediately sprinted towards him.

Izuku pulled a canister from his belt and threw it behind him. It let out a red smoke, Spores with a Capsacin coating. An improvised tear gas he had prepared before the match.

Izuku didn’t look back as he heard Kacchan start to cough and sputter.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Kacchan’s screaming only spurred him on faster. “RRRRAAAAHH!” A loud explosion echoed down the halls after him as Izuku ran down another flight of stairs.

*”_Sorry, Midoriya, Iida spotted me._”* Uraraka’s voice came in over his comms.

“Kacchan isn’t giving up either.” Izuku panted back as he continued his sprint to the next stairwell. Throwing another canister behind him as the echoing sounds of explosions and yelling got louder and louder. “Can you use your quirk on the building?”

*“_I can try… but I cant keep it up for long.”*_ Uraraka sounded nervous. Wether from the possibly strenuous quirk usage or from Iida Izuku didn’t know.

“Wait for my mark, and hit the whole building.” Izuku spoke quickly as he spotted the stairs.

*”_Ready.”_* He received as a reply.

Izuku could hear Kacchan’s boots hammering down the halls at this point. Practicaly just around the corner. Izuku jumped down the stairs. “NOW URARAKA!” He called

As he fell to the first floor everything else rose to the ceilings.

-o0O0o-

“Woah…” Koda stared up at the screen in amazement. His friend was so cool. Holding his own against such a scary opponent.

Tsuyu Ribbited her agreement. Her eyes, like the eyes of the rest of the class glued to the screens.

“Midori’s got some moves!” Ashido bounced on her toes elbowing Kirishima excitedly.

“They were getting pretty intimate, huh.” Hagakure spoke up with a playful tone of voice. “You boys shouldn’t get any Ideas you hear!” a gloved fist waving through the air above her. Koda blushed, that would be embarrassing, with her being n-n-naked.

“Their form was very good.” Sato observed with his arms crossed.

“Midoriya has also been recovering from those hits rather quickly. He has experience taking heavy hits, it would seem.” Ojiro speculated. All Might coughed into his hand.

“This fight’s MANLY as Hell!” Kirishima grinned widely up at the screens.

“Bakugou is surprising as well.” Todoroki spoke, not emoting beyond a sight tilt of the head. “I wouldn’t think him the type to think. Guess I was mistaken.”

“He has demonstrated a great deal of precision with his quirk and tactics. To be able to maneuver and attack as seamlessly as he does with such a volatile power speaks volumes of his control.” Yaoyorozu explained. She reminded Koda of a school teacher he used to have a crush on in elementary school.

“His tactics are surprisingly devious as well…” Shinso added, his usual drawl absent as he stared attentively at the screen.

“Midoriya isn’t looking too good.” *Ribbit* Tsuyu said a slight waver in her tone giving away her worry. Koda had to admit Izuku wasn’t looking great. While he wasn’t seriously injured a few dark blast-marks marred some of his armour plates and large portions of Izuku’s costume were singed. He had a rapidly swelling bruise on his cheek, just under his right eye. And coda could see Izuku take deep gulping breaths, clearly the many blows to the chest and back had left him winded.

“Ochaco has reached the bomb.” Tsuyu continued pointing towards a different screen. “She’s just hiding right now though.”

“Oh, she’s saying something.” Kirishima looked closer. “Who’s she talkin’ to?”

**“Ah, right. I should explain to you all while I have this opportunity.” **All Might pointed to the device in his ear. **“both teams will be handed communication devices before entering, along with a map of the building and this.” ** He lifted a roll of tape. **“Wrapping this around your opponent will be sufficient evidence that they have been captured and they will be barred from the match.”**

“Oh! Midoria’s running away.” Kaminari pointed, and indeed izuku was running into the building a furiously yelling Bakugou chasing after him.

“They’re continuing to coordinate.” Shinso put his hands in his pockets. “While Iida and Bakugou are working towards two different goals.”

**“Indeed! Take note Students! The difference communication has in the effectiveness of a team.” **All Might advised turning to the class. **“A failure of communication could mean the failure of the mission! And when lives are on the line Failure isn’t an option.”** Koda shifted uncomfortably, the warning felt like it was directed at him personally and he felt his own failings acutely.

Something was thrown to the ground behind Izuku and suddenly a plume of red smoke began filling the hallway. Bakugou stopped his pursuit, coughing and shielding his eyes. Losing sight of Izuku who continued his retreat deeper into the enemy base.

“Is that…” Jiro squinted at the coughing Bakugou. “Tear gas? Were we allowed to ask for that kind of thing for support items?”

“It must have been synthesized by Midoriya’s quirk. He had a number of auto injectors and aerosol canisters on his person, his support items appear to all be delivery devices for his creations.” Yaoyorozu observed. “All he would have to do is synthesize capsaicin as an organic irritant and a means of delivering it into the air.”

“Ochaco’s been spotted...” Jirou pointed out.

“Really?” Sero asked scratching his helmeted head. “She seemed pretty well hidden.”

“Looked like she started laughing.” Ashido supplied. “Maybe Iida’s a really funny guy!”

“Either way, she’s busted.” Sato nodded.

Koda watched as Uraraka got into a ready stance, not like a fighter but like a runner. She was saying something into her comms as Iida advanced slowly towards him.

**“Hmm. Improvisation is also a valuable skill in the event that one’s plans do not survive.” **All Might supplied by way of explanation, as he was the only one that could hear the Comm channels.

Uraraka's free hand reached out and touched the pillar next to her and then everything floated upwards. EVERYTHING. Small pink sparks danced through the building effecting everything they met. Every object in the building that wasn’t fastened down rose into the air and every occupant except for Uraraka lost their footing as they found themselves suspended in mid air. Izuku had avoided the effects of her quirk by jumping when she touched the pillar.

“Daaanm!” Ashido exclaimed. “Infinity girl’s got POWER!”

“A well coordinated move.” Todoroki complimented them.

Izuku was almost to the bomb room as Uraraka began her sprint towards the bomb. Bakugou was jumping down staircases and rocketing down halls, with puffy blood shot eyes and a furious look on his face, racing for the bomb.

Iida was trying to get his bearing by releasing his thrusters in bursts, and had succeeded in planting his feet on a pillar by the time Uraraka was halfway across the room. The bomb was floating up towards the ceiling by this point. so she would have to either use her quirk on herself or release it to reach the bomb.

Iida kicked off with force. Closing the distance between him and Uraraka quickly. He succeeded in tackling her to the ground just as Izuku burst into the room.

Izuku continued his run across the room towards the bomb’s location. Uraraka’s fingers touched and the gravity returned. Katsuki stumbled but righted himself skidding along the ground as he entered the room moment’s later. And Izuku laid his hand on a slightly crumpled weapon.

“YEAH!” Koda cheered. Catching the class off guard. HE shrunk under their surprised looks.

**“Hero Team; WINS!” **All Might announced into the microphone, bringing the match to its end.

-o0O0o-

**“The VIP of this match is none other than Iida!” **All Might announced to the class. A declaration that was met with nods of approval from most of Izuku’s peers.

“Not Midoriya or Ochaco? Even though they won?” Tsuyu put a finger to her shin in her curious gesture.

**“I wonder…” ** All Might made a show of thinking about it before turning to the class. **“Would anyone wish to share their thoughts?”**

“I would, All Might Sensei.” Yaoyorozu raised her hand. “While Bakugou had devised a counter strategy to the Heroes he failed to follow through. His actions clearly personally motivated and not in service to the mission.”

“Uraraka had lost focus at an inopportune time that could have cost them their victory, she was only able to recover due to continued coordination with her teammate."

“Midoriya played to the mission and was able to continue coordinating with his teammate to execute their plan. He had even taken advantage of Bakugou’s actions to keep Iida isolated until they achieved their victory. However, his decision to face Bakugou one on one and have Uraraka scout ahead in the beginning was risky. Especially when he had support with him on scene. An all or nothing gamble that could have left his partner to face the trial alone.”

“Iida continued to plan for his opponent’s actions. He was able to picture the upcoming confrontation and take appropriate counter measures against them. He simply failed to take into account the scope of his opponent’s quirk and did not have the support of his teammate to recover from that mistake.”

Izuku stared wide eyed at the girl. That was really in depth. He hoped that there were recordings they could watch, he wanted to see what Iida and Uraraka had done while he was busy with Bakugou now.

All Might coughed awkwardly. “**Yes… That is correct young-Yaoyorozu!”**

“We must work our way up from the bottom. If we do not earnestly share our criticism then we will never improve.” Yaoyoroze placed her hands on her hips, she looked super confident. With what Izuku had seen of her quirk and the analysis she just gave she deserved to be.

**“INDEED!” **All Might grinned widely to the class. **“Though let us prepare for the next match.” ** He pulled out the next teams to fight. Teams B and I.

“Hhhhaaaa…. That was really nerve wracking, huh?” Uraraka gave Izuku a bright, if slightly tired, smile.

“Heh. Yeah. It was pretty rough wasn’t it? You don’t need me to do another healing session do you?” Izuku held out his hand.

“No, no. I’m fine. The first one took care of the nausea.” Uraraka gave him a thumbs up.

“You two did great out there.” *Ribbit* Tsuyu walked up to them, her face showing the hints of a smile.

“Oh… Thanks Tsuyu. It was actually really tough though.” Uraraka rubbed the back of her head.

“Yeah. We planned for Bakugou to come after us.” Izuku revealed. “But we thought it was all over when he was already on the roof waiting for us.”

“That was scary! I thought for sure that Iida was going to be there.” Uraraka laughed nervously.

“And your quirk is SUUUPER strong!” Someone said from the side. Izuku and his friends looked over at the newcomers, A bouncing Ashido and a grinning Kirishima greeted them at the head of a small group of other classmates. Ashido turned to Midoriya. “And you were pretty quick on your feet Midori!”

“Yeah. You’ve got some good moves little dude.” A very large boy in a wrestler’s outfit said an excited grin on his face. Izuku and Uraraka had to crane their necks to look up at him. “If you don’t mind, would you like to spar one day. I’ve done judo and wrestling so I’d like a chance to wrestle with another classmate. I’m Sato by the way”

“Sure!” Izuku squeaked as he looked up at the much larger boy. “Midoriya izuku. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, I’m in as well!” Kirishima excitedly jumped in. “After seeing that Manly first match I don’t want to be left out or left behind!”

“Sure dude.”

“Hey, hey. Uraraka-chan, Tsuyu-chan do you want to come out with us after school today?” Ashido asked excitedly. “Kirishima was talking about going for hotpot and I thought it would be a great idea if we invited everyone.”

“That sounds great!” Uraraka smiled brightly, a spot of drool peeking from the corner of her lips.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Tsuyu agreed. Izuku really wanted to go now. A chance to get to know his whole class would be amazing.

Kirishima sighed, his head drooping down. A blonde boy with a lightning bold in his hair patted him on the back. “Next time buddy.”

Sato nodded sagely off to the side. “Don’t give up.”

Kirishima nodded. “Ha, ha. I guess everyone is invited.” He grinned.

“I’d love to come.” Izuku was confused at the display but figured everything must be fine.

“Oy, Izuku.” He looked over to see Kacchan marching up to him. “Next time, I won’t lose.”

Izuku stared at him for a long moment. “I won’t back down either.” Izuku smiled as he held his hand out for his friend. “Let’s be the best heroes we can, Together.”

Bakugou Scoffed. “You better not fall behind, Deku.” He reached out.

-Together-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an odd chapter to write. Mostly just to decide which viewpoints i should be using at any given time. Who would provide the clearest information for the moment. If i stuck to one view would there be a point where the events of the fight couldn't be followed?  
Fights in a purely written medium lack something. they aren't as dynamic simply because it takes longer to move from point to point. they are more adequately depicted through visual media like comics or movies. where the eye is drawn naturally through the motions of the fight's participants.  
Long story short, there is always a risk of fights becoming too dry. so, sorry if that might happen.
> 
> I'll recount the events of the other battle trials through conversations between the other characters. I don't feel there is any point in running through a play by play of each one. and I think doing an abridged version doesn't lend any development to the characters. Where as we get to see how they feel through what they say and express afterwards.  
probably during that hot pot.
> 
> Poor Kirishima. One day you will smash.


End file.
